Spira's Light
by Yaoi Junkie
Summary: What if Tidus was the summoner? (More detailed summary in Ch. 1) WakkaXTidus, LuluXRikku, possible AuronXRin. Warning: AU, yaoi, yuri, language.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

  
  
"_" = conversation   
[_] = personal thoughts   
---------- = time change   
******* = meanwhile   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_You can't do it kid. You're too weak. You? Protect a Summoner? Hahaha!! Leave him alone, Jecht..._   
  
Tidus sat up before he woke up and fell out of bed.   
  
"Ow! Shit!" He cussed, pushing himself up off the floor.   
  
"Dreaming again, huh?" Rikku asked.   
  
The blonde looked up to see the girl opening his curtains.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You can do it, Tidus. You're not weak." Rikku said.   
  
Tidus sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "I can't even get out of bed right..."   
  
The Al Bhed giggled. "You're such a pouty bitch."   
  
"I am not...!" Tidus laughed.   
  
"Get dressed. It's your big day."   
  
Tidus' stomach knotted a little.   
  
"And that guy I was telling you about is here. He came all the way from Luca to guard you."   
  
"What? Rikku, I told you...I don't need any more guardians. I've got two of the best with me already."   
  
"Well you'll have three of the best then. Not only that...Wakka is sexay."   
  
Tidus rolled his eyes and pulled his shorts on. "I wish you'd stop trying to set me up."   
  
"You'll like Wakka. He's a redhead might I add. I know you *like* redheads."   
  
Tidus sighed and put his vest and blitz glove on.   
  
"You don't have to prostitute him to me. If he came all the way from Luca there's no way I'd send him back."   
  
Rikku clapped, "He's waiting right outside! I'll introduce you!!"   
  
Before Tidus could say anything else Rikku rushed out of the hut. Tidus cussed and grabbed an apple from his table. He took a bite of his apple and walked outside. The blonde almost choked on the piece of apple when he saw the redhead Rikku was talking too. He was "sexay". Tall, buff, wearing an old Auroch's uniform. Tidus rapidly shook his head and swallowed his bite of apple. He walked up to the pair.   
  
"Hi." Wakka smiled.   
  
Tidus smiled back, "Hi."   
  
"Wakka, Tidus. Tidus, Wakka."   
  
Wakka and Tidus shook hands.   
  
"So...where are we going first?" Wakka asked.   
  
"Well first we have to find Kimahri. Then we're off to Baaj Temple to see if we can solve the puzzle there. So far no one has been able to break it. No one even knows if there's an Aeon in the temple. They just assume there is because if you're close to Baaj at night you can hear a woman singing the Prayer of the Fayth." Rikku explained in practically one breath.   
  
"Uh...thanks Rikku." Wakka grinned.   
  
Tidus rolled his eyes, "Kimahri's probably hunting on Waterfall Way. Let's go."   
  
Wakka nodded and followed Tidus out of the village. Rikku bounded after the two men the beads in her hair clicking together noisily. As they were walking up the path to the praying statue they past a young Kilikan nun. She nodded and smiled at Tidus. Tidus smiled and greeted her. Rikku wasn't watching where she was going and bumped head long into the nun.   
  
"Watch where you're going, heathen!" The nun hissed.   
  
Tidus whirled around in his tracks. Wakka stopped and looked over his shoulder. The blonde marched right up to the nun.   
  
"Apologize. Now." He said.   
  
"I am sorry, but I will not. Sir Tidus, she's..."   
  
"My best friend. You will never insult her like that again. She converted to Yevonism three years ago. Now, apologize!"   
  
"I-i am sorry."   
  
Tidus let the nun pass. Rikku made a face at the nun's back.   
  
"Damn visitors."   
  
Tidus chuckled and slung his arm around Rikku's shoulders.   
  
"But at least I have 'Sir Tidus' here to defend me." The girl added, grinning.   
  
"Yeah." Tidus grinned. "C'mon. We'll pray then get Kimahri."   
  
The trio stopped at the statue and performed Yevon's prayer. Tidus stood at the guard rail and looked down at Besaid. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
  
[Well. So long, Besaid. It was nice growing up here...]   
  
"Are you ok?" Rikku asked.   
  
Tidus opened his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine."   
  
The blonde was amazed when Wakka new exactly which path to take. Wakka caught Tidus' expression and smiled.   
  
"I used to live here...about ten years ago."   
  
"Oh. Cool."   
  
Rikku was ahead of the two men, picking wild flowers as she went. Wakka looked up at the familiar ruins, remembering when he and Chappu used to scale them with nothing but rope. A bit of dust fell from the ruins and landed in front of Wakka. Both Tidus and Wakka stopped and looked up. Suddenly a huge Ronso jumped down from the ruins, spear aimed at Wakka.   
  
"No Kimahri!" Tidus cried, pushing Wakka aside.   
  
The Ronso's spear crunched into the dirt right where Wakka had just been standing. The redhead's heart was racing and his face was pale.   
  
"Wakka's cool. He's a guardian...my guardian."   
  
Kimahri pulled his spear from the dirt. He looked Wakka over and nodded approvingly. Rikku came running up, flowers discarded.   
  
"Kimahri! Are you attacking people again??"   
  
Tidus sighed when Kimahri turned to look at Rikku.   
  
"Rikku? Why'd you put purple beads in his hair again?" Tidus asked.   
  
"Cuz it's funny." Rikku replied.   
  
Kimahri snarled playfully at Rikku and pulled the beads from his hair. Tidus looked at Wakka. The man was still a little white.   
  
"Sorry about Kimahri. He's not fierce or anything. He's just protective of me."   
  
Wakka nodded, "Hey Kimahri."   
  
Kimahri nodded.   
  
"He doesn't talk much either." Tidus added.   
  
"Oh. That's all right with me."   
  
"Well now that we found Kimahri. We're going to head to the other side of the island. There should be a boat waiting for us. Everyone got their weapons?" Everyone nodded. "Armor?" Everyone nodded again. "Then...Let's go."   
  
The walk to the other side of the island would take a good hour. The hot Besaid sun beat down on the group. Kimahri shook the sweat from his paws and helped Rikku over a fallen tree trunk.   
  
"So many people come through here. I don't know why they don't make a path." She grumbled.   
  
"Because everyone loves to piss you off, Rik." Tidus teased.   
  
Rikku blew a raspberry at Tidus.   
  
"So? How long have you lived here, Tidus?"   
  
"Eight years. Same as Rikku."   
  
"Any family?"   
  
"My mom. She took care of me, Rikku, and Kimahri. She moved to Kilika last month though. It's cooler over there. She couldn't take the heat anymore."   
  
"What about Rikku's parents?"   
  
"They disowned me once I started hanging out with Tidus because he's a 'damn Yevonite'." Rikku replied. "We met at a Blitz game in Luca and, ironically, that's where my parents left me. I sent a message to Tidus and he his ma came and got me."   
  
"Harsh."   
  
"Ha. They were begging me to come back home the next week, but I liked Besaid so much I stayed."   
  
"How'd you and Kimahri meet?"   
  
"Ten years ago Kimahri washed up in the Luca Harbor. Apparently he'd gotten in a tangle with Sin. He was badly injured. My mother and I took him in and tended to him. Once he was better he decided to stick around as my protector. He thought I'd need it since my...father was a guardian." Tidus replied.   
  
Wakka snapped his fingers. "Spardas! Jecht Spardas! You're his son?"   
  
"The one and only..."   
  
"That's cool! Did you meet Sir Braska and Sir Auron?"   
  
Tidus nodded. "I remember meeting them, but I hardly remember them anymore."   
  
"So...why did you become a Summoner instead of a Guardian?" Wakka asked.   
  
Kimahri and Rikku froze slightly before exchanging glances. Tidus' expression darkened a little and he walked out of the jungle onto the beach.   
  
"I do not wish to follow in my father's footsteps. That's why..."   
  
The redhead winced slightly and looked at Rikku. "I hit a tender spot, didn't I?"   
  
"Oh yeah." Rikku nodded.   
  
Wakka sighed, [Good one, Wakka. What a way to make a good first impression, dumbass..]   
  
"And what about you, Wakka?" Tidus asked, walking across the sand. "Any family?"   
  
"My parents died when I was very little. My brother and I were raised by a family friend until...ten years ago...when Sin was reborn...it attacked Besaid and killed my brother and our caretaker. I was shipped off to Luca to stay with my Aunt and I haven't been back to Besaid until now."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Tidus said. "Unfortunately Spira seems to flourish on death, suffering, and pain."   
  
Rikku untied the boat from the pier and everyone piled in. Kimahri turned the key and the old fishing boat sputtered to life.   
  
"No one to see us off?" Wakka asked.   
  
"Not yet. We're not officially on my pilgrimage yet." Tidus replied, sitting down to sharpen Liquid Steel.   
  
"So what's the story on Baaj?" Rikku asked.   
  
"Destroyed by Sin. Same story as every other city on his planet." The summoner answered.   
  
"Bummer." The Al Bhed sighed, tightening the straps of her Jammer.   
  
Wakka snuck peeks at his new employer out the corner of his eye. The blonde was gorgeous. His hair was at least three different colors of blonde mixed together and bleached by the sun. His muscles were not too tan but not too pale and nicely defined. His baby blue eyes were alert and full of life. Wakka trailed his eyes up the blonde's body, from the ground up. He paused at the teen's throat where a small silver shell on a chain hung.   
  
"You play for the Auroch's too?" He asked.   
  
"Used to. Before I started training to be a summoner."   
  
"What position?"   
  
"Right defense."   
  
"Goal keep."   
  
"Oh, that's right. The Goers fired you...why'd they do that?"   
  
"One: because I refused to wear their new 'purple corset' uniforms. Two: they wanted some new 'young' guy to take my place. I think his name was Gravv...or something like that. Don't matter to me anyway. I never did get along with my team."   
  
"Well you might have to see them once more. I promised the Auroch's I'd watch their game when I pass through Luca. That's a day away though."   
  
"Wakka's birthday is in three days." Rikku piped up.   
  
"Really? How old?" Tidus asked.   
  
"23."   
  
"Then you'll have to remind me. We'll have to celebrate."   
  
Wakka's cheeks colored a bit. "That's not necessary."   
  
"Wakka. You are my guardian now. That also makes you my friend. Unlike some summoners I treat my guardians like humans...not underlings."   
  
"Yuna." Rikku snorted.   
  
"Pardon?" Wakka blinked.   
  
"Yuna Lunet. High Summoner Braska's daughter. I don't understand how such a sweet and caring man could have such a ill-mannered bitch of a daughter. She shouldn't have been allowed to become a summoner."   
  
"Baaj Temple." Kimahri announced. "Someone already here."   
  
"Goody. Time to meet our competition. Man I hope it's not Yuna."   
  
"Knowing our luck? It's Yuna." Tidus replied, grinning.   
  
Everyone laughed, even Kimahri and they departed from the boat. Wakka looked around the water-logged ruins. A few gulls flew over the groups head, squalling loudly.   
  
"Is it just me or is this place creepy?" Rikku shivered.   
  
"It's creepy." Wakka replied, making sure to stay close to Tidus. "Any fiends here?"   
  
Tidus shrugged. "No idea."   
  
"There's fiends everywhere." A female voice said.   
  
"Yuna..." Rikku groaned.   
  
The brunette laughed as she walked up to the small group. A blonde Guado followed three steps behind her.   
  
"Hello Tidus. Nice to see you again." She said.   
  
Tidus forced a polite smile.   
  
Yuna glared in Rikku and Kimahri's general direction. "Rikku. Kimahri."   
  
"Yuna..." Rikku grumbled, sticking her tongue out at Tidus' rival summoner.   
  
Kimahri said nothing. He only wrinkled his nose and frowned at Yuna. The teen smiled flirtatiously at Wakka. The redhead shifted, uncomfortable.   
  
"Who's this stunning creature and why is he with you?" She asked.   
  
"This is Wakka Abasi and he's my guardian." Tidus replied.   
  
"You should really join up with the winning group, Wakka." Yuna offered.   
  
"Uh, no thanks."   
  
Wakka's rejection didn't seem to penetrate Yuna's skull. She just smiled wider and motioned for her guardian to follow her as she past the group.   
  
"Watch her. She might put a hole in our boat." The Al Bhed grumbled.   
  
"I heard that, Rikku!" Yuna called, boarding her boat. "Oh, by the way, I broke the puzzle but there's no Aeon."   
  
"Yuna lying." Kimahri said, watching Yuna's guardian steer the boat towards Besaid.   
  
"I know." Tidus replied, "Come on."   
  
After a short and cold swim the group found the entrance to Baaj Temple. Tidus shivered and pulled himself out of the water onto some stone steps. He turned and helped Rikku out of the water. Kimahri and Wakka soon followed. The blonde shivered, his breath clouding in front of him. He jumped when a strong arm wrapped around him. He smiled up at Kimahri and snuggled into the Ronso's wet fur. He could feel the heat radiating off Kimahri. Ronsos never ceased to amaze Tidus. They could actually generate their own body heat. That's why they could stand living on the unforgiving peaks of Mt. Gagazet. Wakka tried to keep Rikku warm and the group carefully made their way up the steps. They came to a long room lit by six torches. A door, sealed by magick, was on the other side. Eight odd-looking statues lined the room, four on each side. Intricate patterns were carved into the floor in front of the statues. Tidus crouched down and examined the nearest one.   
  
"It looks like...Something...fits in here..." He said, running his finger through the pattern.   
  
He jumped back as magick suddenly filled the pattern. Everyone crowded around Tidus.   
  
"What'd you do?" Wakka asked.   
  
"Just ran my finger through the pattern."   
  
Rikku moved to the next statue and ran her finger through the pattern. Nothing happened.   
  
"You try." She said.   
  
Tidus tried, but nothing happened for him either.   
  
"Hey. This one is fading away." Wakka said.   
  
The magick in the seal faded away. Tidus traced the pattern again but it did not refill. The summoner sighed, defeated.   
  
"We don't have enough time to figure this out."   
  
"Look on the bright side. We probably got farther than Yuna." Rikku grinned.   
  
Tidus chuckled and straightened up. "Ok. Back to Besaid. It's time to start my pilgrimage."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So...uhm...what do you think so far? R&R please ^^ 


	2. Ch 2: Besaid Temple

  
  
The group made the short trip back to Besaid and their hour-long trek through the jungle. They were greeted by a priest as they entered the village.   
  
"The S.S. Liki will wait until you are ready." He said.   
  
"Thank-you Father Malv." Tidus said and did Yevon's prayer.   
  
The priest returned the prayer and took them to Besaid Temple. Tidus was nervous. His knees felt weak. He hoped he could get through the Cloister of Trials. He'd look pretty damn stupid if he couldn't even get through the trials.   
  
_You can't do it, kid. I'm the best._   
  
"Yoo hoo, Tidus. Anybody home??"   
  
Rikku's voice snapped Tidus out of his daydream.   
  
"Father Malv asked you if you were ready." Wakka whispered in the teen's ear.   
  
"Uh y-yes, Father. I'm ready."   
  
The priest smiled and opened the Cloister doors for the group. Once the doors closed it formed a tiny enclosed room.   
  
"Way cool, ya?" Rikku grinned.   
  
"Don't tell me you picked up that bad habit too, ya." Wakka teased.   
  
Kimahri shook his head. Tidus examined the intricate carvings that covered the walls. He stepped on something that clicked under his foot. The blonde jumped as the wall opened to reveal a glowing glass sphere.   
  
"Ooo shiny." Rikku giggled.   
  
Kimahri shook his head again.   
  
"It's a Besaid Sphere..." Tidus said, removing the item.   
  
He weighed it in his hand. It was quite heavy for a thin sphere. It felt incredibly smooth and the magick inside the sphere tickled his palm. Tidus and his guardians searched the wall for a place for the sphere to go.   
  
"Tidus. Over here."   
  
Tidus walked over to Wakka. There was a circular indentation in the wall. It looked big enough for the sphere but Tidus doubted it would hold it.   
  
"I'll catch it if it falls." Wakka promised.   
  
Kimahri and Rikku looked over Tidus and Wakka's shoulders as the teen placed the sphere against the indent. To everyone's amazement the sphere stayed there!! There was a small noise and the far wall slid silently open.   
  
"We're good." The Al Bhed grinned.   
  
Tidus chuckled and shook his head. The group walked through the new doorway into a narrow hallway. They dragged their feet to set off any switches on the floor and studied the walls as they walked along.   
  
"Choo-choo..." Rikku joked.   
  
Wakka and Tidus laughed. Kimahri shook his head. They came to a dead end with a very detailed glyph on it. Going by gut instinct Tidus set his hand on the glyph. It started to glow and pulse under Tidus' palm. There was a slight **tink** and a glass Sphere dropped from the ceiling.   
  
"Catch it!" Rikku shrieked.   
  
"I got it!" Wakka said, making a dive for it.   
  
He got the sphere, but hit the ground and scraped his elbows up as well. Rikku winced.   
  
"Wakka...! Are you all right!?" Tidus crouched by his redheaded guardian's side. "That was quite a catch."   
  
"I was goal keep for five years y'know..." Wakka replied, smiling.   
  
Tidus smiled back and pulled a Potion vial from his carrier. Wakka grit his teeth as Tidus applied the Potion to his scrapes. It burned...!   
  
"Thank-you, Wakka." Tidus said, taking the sphere.   
  
"No problem. What are guardians for?"   
  
Rikku was about to say something lewd but Kimahri gave her a gentle warning thump to the back of the head. She half-glared, half-smirked at the Ronso and said nothing. The crew spent the next ten minutes looking for a place to set the sphere. Tidus ran his finger around an indent in the floor before shrugging and setting the sphere in it. He blinked as the sphere turned a purple color. The sphere rolled towards him as the indent in the floor vanished. **Click, click, tink...**. Another Besaid Sphere fell from the ceiling.   
  
"Sphere!" Rikku called.   
  
The sphere bounced off Kimahri's head and Rikku caught it.   
  
"Got it!" She announced, grinning.   
  
Kimahri rubbed his head.   
  
"A Destruction Sphere and a Besaid Sphere..."   
  
"Look at this..." Wakka called.   
  
The trio walked over and looked at the ground. There was another indent but this one had a line of purple magick leading away from it and into the wall.   
  
"Destruction Sphere..." Tidus said, placing the glass orb into the circular recess.   
  
The line of magick sizzled and spat like a fuse. The group backed away as the wall exploded to reveal a chest.   
  
"Cool." Rikku said.   
  
Tidus opened the chest and looked inside.   
  
"What's in it?" Wakka asked.   
  
"An Elixir." Tidus replied, pulling the bottle out.   
  
The blonde jumped as the chest vanished. A weird glyph flashed at Tidus for a few seconds before it vanished to.   
  
"Look, look! A hole!" Rikku exclaimed from around the corner.   
  
Tidus put the Elixir into his carrier and followed Wakka around the corner. They found Rikku pointing at a sphere-sized hole in the wall. The summoner shrugged and deposited the sphere into the hole. The wall swung open like a door to reveal a pedestal in the middle of a large circular room. The room was decorated with Yu Yevon symbols in red paint. Rikku grabbed the sphere from the hole in the door and handed it to Tidus. His guardians gathered around him as he placed the sphere into the pedestal. An odd chime sounded and the floor started to move.   
  
"Elevator!" Rikku said.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Didn't realize that." Wakka grinned.   
  
The Al Bhed made a face at Wakka. Tidus rolled his eyes. Kimahri shook his head. Finally the elevator reached its destination and the group walked down a small hallway into a well-lit room. Distinctly male voices were singing the Prayer of the Fayth.   
  
"Wish me luck, guys..."   
  
Tidus ascended the stone steps to the Chamber of the Fayth. He took once last look over his shoulder. Wakka smiled at him and Rikku waved. Kimahri nodded. The blonde forced a smile before the wooden shield dropped closed. Bluish light filled the small hallway from the Fayth's chamber. He walked into the Fayth's Chamber. He kneeled in front of them and examined them. They had been triplets at one time, three boys. All had dark hair and flawless tan skin. The right one was holding a very mean looking scythe. The one in the middle held nothing but had both his brother's arms linked through his. The one on the left had his hand out, palm upturned, a magick flame hovered inches off his hand.   
  
[Trapped forever by their own selflessness...]   
  
Tidus took a deep breath and began to pray to the three Fayth's. In front of him an image started to form over the Fayth. It was smoky at first but the more Tidus prayed the sharper the image got. The blonde's eyes widened as he found himself looking into three pairs of eyes. A demonic looking three-headed dog sniffed at Tidus. The right head spoke first.   
  
"We are the Cerberus brothers. What do you wish of us?"   
  
"I wish to obtain your help. I wish to defeat Sin."   
  
"Why do you want to defeat Sin?" The middle head asked.   
  
"I want to give Spira a break. I want to bring the Calm. Even if Sin is reborn...I want to bring the people of Spira at least a few years of peace..."   
  
Now the left head spoke, "You are young and inexperienced..."   
  
Tidus hung his head, [This is where they send me packing. Where they tell me I'm too weak to be a summoner...]   
  
"...But I think you are ready."   
  
Tidus head snapped up. All three heads nodded at him.   
  
"I can only perform physical attacks." The right head said. "The middle brother can only heal us and the left brother can only use magick attacks. Remember that."   
  
"I will."   
  
"What name will you use when you call us?"   
  
"Cerberus."   
  
"Welcome to the world of hurt and heart break Summoner Tidus." Cerberus' 3 heads said.   
  
Cerberus turned transparent and lunged at Tidus. The air whooshed out of Tidus' lungs as the Aeon burrowed into his body. He fell backwards onto the marble floor, hitting his head. The blonde's eyes rolled up into his head and he convulsed on the floor. Finally, Cerberus found a comfy space in Tidus' sub conscious and settled down. Tidus hung between awake and unconscious for over an hour. His head was throbbing and it felt like his body's insides had been replaced with Jell-o. Finally, He struggled to his feet, thanked the Cerberus brothers, and stumbled towards the exit. Everyone looked up as the blonde walked out of the Chamber. A sharp pain ripped through his skull and he pitched forward. Everyone gasped. Kimahri raced up the stairs, two at a time, and caught Tidus before the boy could even fall from the top stair. Wakka and Rikku sighed in relief. The Ronso carried Tidus down the stairs. He held his paw out to Rikku and she gave him a Hi-Potion. Kimahri popped the cork and helped Tidus drink the pink liquid down. Once his abused skull was healed he felt much better. Kimahri put Tidus down. Everyone was looking at him anxiously.   
  
"I'm a summoner..." He said quietly.   
  
The group was greeted by a fair sized crowd once they left the temple.   
  
"Please, Sir Tidus, a demonstration?" An old man asked.   
  
Tidus nodded and walked to the center of the crowd.   
  
"This is the cool part." Rikku said.   
  
Tidus unsheathed Liquid Steel. He took a deep breath. He was nervous again. He slashed at the air. The crowd gasped as it ripped open like paper. Black smoke billowed out of the tear. People gasped again and backed up. Cerberus emerged from the tear. It closed as soon as Cerberus was free. All three heads howled in unison, making people jump back another meter. Rikku, Wakka, and Kimahri were the only ones standing calmly, smiling.   
  
"He won't hurt you." Tidus assured the crowd.   
  
To verify Tidus' point the three-headed animal whined and nudged at him. The blonde smiled and patted each head. The crowd relaxed and started talking excitedly amongst themselves.   
  
"Ask him to do something." Rikku encouraged.   
  
Tidus nodded and turned to Cerberus. The left head threw its head back and shot a huge fire ball into the sky. The fireball exploded in a heated firework. The crowd was impressed. The excited chatter picked up. Tidus thanked Cerberus and dismissed the Aeon. It jumped into the air and vanished in a cloud of smoke.   
  
"Tidus. It's time. Let's go."   
  
The small crowed followed the summoner and his guardians to the dock. More Besaid Villagers were crowded on the beach and lined the dock. The said good-bye to Tidus. Some were crying. Some looked proud of the blonde. Quite a few villagers gave Tidus and his guardians gifts. Wakka smiled and accepted a potion from an elderly woman. The group boarded the S.S. Liki. The guardians waved and Tidus performed Yevon's prayer.   
  
"Good-bye." He whispered.   
  
The ship's horn blared and it pulled out of dock.   
  
"We'll probably reach Kilika before sundown." Rikku said.   
  
Tidus nodded. Kimahri went to the upper deck to enjoy the view. Rikku went below to nap. This left Wakka and Tidus alone on the stern's deck. Wakka cleared his throat slightly and looked out at the calm ocean.   
  
"So Yuna is Braska's daughter, huh?" Wakka asked.   
  
"Yes. I think she took quite a liking to you..."   
  
The redhead snorted in disgust and Tidus laughed. From the second level Kimahri raised an eyebrow as Wakka scooted a bit closer to Tidus. The Ronso's brow lowered and he looked around for something to throw at Wakka's head.   
  
"Who was that Guado with her? He didn't look like any Guado I've ever seen."   
  
"That's because he's half Guado and half Al Bhed. His name is...Varian, I think."   
  
Kimahri found a run-away blitz ball and was about to lob it at Wakka's head when something huge emerged from the water. Enormous waves crashed against the S.S. Liki sending Tidus sprawling into Wakka.   
  
"Sin!!!" Someone on the bow screamed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
As I've said before. I love writing cliff hangers *ebil grin* R&R Please. 


	3. Ch 3: Tidus' Loss, Kilika Temple

  
  
Wakka wrapped his arms around Tidus' waist tightly as the ship lurched. Kimahri ran down the stairs to the deck as fast as he could. Tidus clung to Wakka as a wave crashed over the deck, threatening to wash them away. Wakka hung onto the rope guard rail with one hand and crushed Tidus against him with the other. Kimahri was more towards the bow's deck, hanging onto the rope as well. The blonde pressed his cheek to Wakka's shoulder as another wave crashed over them.   
  
"Tidus!" Rikku called.   
  
Both summoner and guardian looked up to see Rikku bracing herself in the doorway to below deck.   
  
"It's heading for Kilika!" She cried.   
  
"Mother!" Tidus realized in horror.   
  
The blonde broke away from Wakka and ran for the bow. He grabbed onto the harpoon gun but Kimahri and Wakka stopped him from firing.   
  
"Whoa! If you harpoon it we'll be dragged under!" Wakka said.   
  
"Please, Wakka. We have to distract it! My mom is on Kilika!"   
  
Rikku ran up and manned the other harpoon gun. Wakka didn't hesitate a moment longer.   
  
"Ok! Skewer the bastard!"   
  
Rikku and Tidus fired. Tidus missed by a scant inch but Rikku was right on the money. The cable tightened and everyone fell backwards as the ship was yanked forward at an amazing speed. Kimahri grabbed Tidus who grabbed Wakka who grabbed Rikku. Having a harpoon stuck in its fin didn't seem to perturb Sin. It didn't even slow down.   
  
"No good!" Rikku cried.   
  
Wakka tossed his blitzball at the fin to no avail. Tidus summoned Cerberus. Left Brother cast a powerful Thundaga spell on the fin. Sin still didn't take notice to the guests it was dragging along. There was a creaking sound and the harpoon gun broke free of the deck and went sailing into the ocean. Tidus dismissed Cerberus and watched, helpless, as Sin sped towards Kilika.   
  
*****************   
  
Maya Spardas was reading a book when a shadow fell over her. The woman looked out her window to see Sin and a massive tidal wave approaching. The blonde calmly set her book aside and folded her hands in her lap.   
  
"I forgive you." She said to Sin.   
  
The blonde stood and took a picture off the kitchen counter. It was a picture of her, Tidus, Rikku, and Kimahri enjoying the sun on Besaid Beach last summer.   
  
"I love you Tidus and I'm proud of you. I love you too Rikku...Kimahri...watch over my son."   
  
Maya clutched the framed picture close to her chest as the roof of her hut ripped off.   
  
******************   
  
"NO!!" Tidus howled as his mother's and many other houses were destroyed.   
  
Wakka's arms automatically wrapped around the anguished summoner as he watched the scene in horror.   
  
"Oh Yevon no...!!" Rikku cried, bursting into tears.   
  
Debris lazily swirled around Sin like a slow tornado. Kimahri turned his head away. He couldn't watch anymore. Other people that had been on the boat gathered to watch.   
  
"M-maybe...she'll be ok..." Wakka whispered.   
  
Tears rolled down Tidus' cheeks, "She had a house right on the water...she's gone. I feel it..."   
  
Someone in the crowd comforted Rikku. Kimahri walked over to Tidus and Wakka. The blonde broke out of Wakka's embrace and cried into Kimahri's chest. The Ronso hugged the teen tightly. He had his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want Tidus to see him cry. Just as quickly as it came, Sin left. Other people on the boat started to cry too. Wakka wiped his own watery eyes and gently patted Rikku's head. She cuddled against his side, hiccuping. The man wrapped one arm around her. It would be another three hours until they reached Kilika. A sad, miserable three hours.   
  
The setting sun had made the sky turn pink when the S.S. Liki reached its destroyed destination. As soon as the ship docked everyone rushed off to see if their loved ones survived. Tidus ran from the ship as fast as he could. He ran the length of the dock and turned right. His mother's house had been built on a reinforced dock at the edge of the port.   
  
"Tidus!!" Rikku called, running after the teen. "Tidus!!"   
  
Tidus stopped in his tracks. There was nothing there anymore. Not even parts of the dock where left. Rikku caught up with Tidus. Her mouth dropped as she surveyed the scene. The girl started crying again and Kimahri hugged her. Wakka set one hand on Tidus' shoulder. The blonde set his hand on top of Wakka's.   
  
[I will slay Sin for you mother...] Tidus thought.   
  
The summoner half-turned to see two Kilikans looking at him.   
  
"I assume you've gathered the bodies." They nodded. "And I assume my mother was among them..."   
  
"Sadly...yes. She was." The Kilikan woman said quietly.   
  
"If there is no other summoner here I would like to perform the Sending."   
  
"We would be honored." The man replied.   
  
The woman turned and left but the man gave the hand on Tidus' shoulder a *look* before departing. Wakka frowned, but said nothing and took his hand off Tidus' shoulder. The blonde saw something floating on the water and he waded in to fetch it. It was one of his mother's silk carves. It was her favorite one: orange-red trimmed with gold. Tidus smiled and tied the scarf tightly onto the loop on the handle of Liquid Steel. The group took one last look at where Maya's house used to be before making their way to the underwater burial ground. Tidus toed his boots and socks off and stood at the edge of the water. He counted twenty six coffins in the water.   
  
"I've never seen a Sending before..." Wakka said.   
  
"Me neither." Rikku replied.   
  
"So...what happens?"   
  
"After Tidus performs the Sending the coffins are cut loose. They never wash up on shore any where and they're never found out on the ocean. Legend says that the Fayth pick the coffins up and carry them to a place more sacred than Zanarkand." The Al Bhed explained.   
  
"Deep."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Tidus waded out into the water up to his waist. The crowd was quiet except for the sound of sobbing. The blonde took a deep breath and started to perform his Sending dance. Wakka's eyes widened slightly as the water lifted Tidus up so he was standing on its surface. The torches' flames around Tidus turned blue as he continued the Sending. Pyreflies started to emerge from the coffins and swirl around Tidus. Wakka watched. It would be beautiful. Tidus' movements where fluid and graceful. The sun was glancing off the blonde's sword, making it glow. The pyreflies sparkled brilliantly in a tornado around Tidus. It would be beautiful if Wakka didn't know what the pyreflies were. If Tidus' own mother wasn't among the dead. Tidus finished the Sending and the pyreflies flew off into the sky. He was lowered gently back into the water and the blonde dove under to cut the coffin marked "Maya Spardas" loose. He watched from underwater as the coffin surfaced started its journey out to sea. Tidus surfaced as other people started wading into the water to cut their loved ones loose. The summoner made his way back to his guardians. He spoke quietly and couldn't bring himself to look at any of his friends.   
  
"If it isn't gone we'll stay at the inn tonight. We'll head for Kilika Temple at dawn. That'll give us plenty of time to catch the S.S. Winno to Luca. Since I promised the Aurochs I'd watch their game that's what we'll do. We'll continue on from there."   
  
"Tidus..." Rikku started.   
  
"Don't. It's ok. I'll be fine..."   
  
The group was relieved to discover that the inn was still standing.   
  
"We have one room with two double beds in it. I'm sorry, Sir Tidus. That's the best I can do." The clerk said.   
  
Tidus smiled, "That's quite all right. We'll take it."   
  
Tidus paid the clerk for the room and took the key.   
  
"I claim Tidus!" Rikku said, clinging to her friend. "He's my bed mate!"   
  
Wakka and Kimahri exchanged glances.   
  
"I don't think so, Rik. I'm not bunking with Kimahri."   
  
"Oh I'll sleep with Kimahri." Tidus said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, you two."   
  
"I don't want to sleep with Wakka. That's why I claimed you. You're mine!" Rikku grinned.   
  
Kimahri shrugged. He didn't care who he ended up with. Rikku thought for a moment then her eyes lit up.   
  
"No wait! I claim Kimahri!!" The Ronso rolled his eyes as Rikku attached herself to him. "He doesn't hog the blankets because he sleeps on top of the covers. Mine!!"   
  
Rikku shrieked as Kimahri slung her over his shoulder, took the key from Tidus, and walked upstairs. Tidus grinned sheepishly at the clerk, who was giving them a funny look.   
  
"There's snacks and such in the mini-fridge..." The clerk said, motioning to the staircase.   
  
"Thanks..." Tidus looked over at Wakka. "Looks like we're bed mates. Are you all right with that? Because I can sleep on the floor."   
  
"No, it's fine. I'll survive." Wakka grinned.   
  
"Well c'mon then. We should get upstairs before Rikku and Kimahri discover the fridge. Those two have the biggest appetites in all of Spira."   
  
Wakka laughed and followed his employer upstairs and to their room. They joined Rikku and Kimahri and made a supper out of the various snack foods in the fridge. Once they were done it was about 8:30.   
  
"We should sleep now." Tidus said.   
  
Rikku nodded, took her boots off, and crawled into bed. Kimahri lay beside her and curled up. Tidus kicked his boots off and took his gloves and vest off. Wakka pulled his boots off and crawled under the blankets. Tidus soon joined him. The redhead couldn't help but blush when Tidus smiled at him.   
  
"Good night, Wakka."   
  
"Night Tidus..."   
  
---------------------------------   
  
Wakka was awakened by the sounds of someone crying softly. The redhead sat up to discover that Tidus was gone. The guardian grabbed his blitzball, just in case, and followed the sound. He found Tidus outside on the balcony, quietly crying into his hands. Wakka frowned sadly and set his blitzball aside. He cleared his throat and Tidus whirled around to face him. Tears were streaming down the teen's cheeks. His eyes were puffy and red, he'd been crying for a while.   
  
"I'm sorry." Tidus whispered, turning away. "Did I wake you?"   
  
"Yeah...but that's all right..."   
  
Wakka walked over to the summoner. He gently ran his hands down the blonde's bare back before sliding his arms around the boy's waist.   
  
"It's going to be difficult for quite some time, Tidus." The redhead murmured. "When Chappu and Rayna were killed I was devastated...just as you are now. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you lost your mother."   
  
"I'm such a crybaby." Tidus muttered, viciously wiping at his tears.   
  
Wakka frowned and turned Tidus around. "Please tell me you're kidding." Tidus looked away. "You're not. Crying over your mother's death doesn't make you a crybaby. It makes you a human being with feelings. Right now, Rikku and Kimahri both have tears running down their faces in their sleep. Does that make them crybabies?"   
  
Tidus shook his head. He sniffled and went to snuggle into Wakka, but hesitated.   
  
"It's ok." Wakka whispered.   
  
The blonde snuggled against Wakka's muscular chest and cried. Wakka held his summoner close, stroking the teen's hair and murmuring reassuring words to him.   
  
----------------------   
  
Rikku awoke to the sun shining in her face. She moaned and looked at the wall clock. It was 4:56 A.M. The Al Bhed moaned again and nudged Kimahri. The Ronso growled slightly and sat up. Rikku went to wake Wakka and Tidus up. Tidus was asleep on his stomach, blanket tucked around him. Wakka was on his side with just the sheet tangled around his hips. Rikku grinned evilly and licked Tidus' cheek.   
  
"Gah! Rikku!!" Tidus cried, wiping his cheek. "Gross!"   
  
Rikku giggled. That never failed to instantly wake Tidus up. The blonde glared at Rikku before rolling out of bed and getting dressed. Rikku shook Wakka's shoulder. The redhead moaned and stretched.   
  
"Feels like I haven't slept at all..." Wakka complained, sitting up.   
  
"That's what 5 A.M. will do to you..." Rikku replied.   
  
Wakka yawned and put his boots on, lacing them up.   
  
----------------------------   
  
Rikku yawned and looked up as Luzzu and Gatta ran up to them.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.   
  
"Trying to get rid of him." Luzzu said, motioning to the Ochu in the distance. "We threw our entire fleet at him, but he still didn't fall."   
  
"Be sure you're well prepare if you're going to fight him." Gatta said.   
  
Tidus shook his head, "None of us know black magick. We'll wait until I receive the Fire Fayth. Then we'll fight."   
  
"Here." Luzzu handed a Hi-Potion to Rikku. "Take that. Good luck."   
  
"Thanks Luzzu."   
  
The two groups nodded at each other and split off. Luzzu and Gatta went to guard the Ochu and Tidus and his guardians took an alternate path to get around the Ochu. Wakka frowned slightly at Tidus. The boy was listless. Even though he had held Tidus until the blonde stopped crying and fell asleep he doubted the summoner felt any better. Rikku was worried too. Tidus wasn't himself. The Tidus she knew wouldn't wait to obtain the Fire Fayth before fighting at the Ochu. He probably wouldn't even have waited for Luzzu and Gatta's warning. But she knew why Tidus was acting the way he was. The thought of Maya still brought tears to her eyes, but she knew they'd have to try and move on if they wanted to get through this pilgrimage. It sounded cruel. It sounded cold. But they had to get over Maya's death to prevent more deaths from happening. Sin was their first priority. Everything else came second.   
  
[I will be strong for you mother. I will mourn you before it is my time to be mourned...]   
  
Wakka groaned as he saw the stone steps that lead up to Kilika Temple.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me. We have to climb all these?" The redhead complained.   
  
Tidus chuckled softly, "Sorry Wakka, but we do..."   
  
"These steps have a history y'know. Lord Ohalland use to train on these steps every day." Rikku said.   
  
Wakka just groaned, grumbled, and complained some more. Kimahri shook his head and started up the stairs, Rikku not far behind him.   
  
"Uhm...thanks Wakka."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For comforting me..."   
  
Tidus smiled softly at his guardian before starting his ascent. Wakka spared a moment to smile at the blonde's back before sprinting after him. They were only on the second flight of stairs when everything trembled.   
  
"Sinspawn!" Rikku shrieked from above.   
  
The two men sprinted up another flight of stairs onto the first platform. A weird-looking shell had busted out of the cement bricks. The ground shook more and two "hands" burst out of the ground sending bricks and dust flying.   
  
"Kimahri, you take the shell. Rikku: left hand, Wakka you're with me!"   
  
The Ronso rushed the shell and slashed it with his spear. Rikku used a grenade on the left "hand", blowing it to bits. The right hand swiped at Tidus and Wakka. They managed to dodge the tentacles and Tidus cut one off. There was the sound of air rushing out of something and the shell burst open to reveal a plant-like creature. Wakka brought the right hand down with his Overdrive and the three rushed to help Kimahri. Tidus cast Nul-Tide on the group just as the Sinspawn used a Watera spell. The glowing blue sphere circling around Kimahri harmlessly gobbled up the Watera spell and Kimahri rushed the creature. He stabbed the Sinspawn while Rikku mixed a Molotov Cocktail together. Wakka tossed his blitzball at the monster's tentacles, ripping at few off. Tidus fought more tentacles off while Kimahri kept hacking away at the body.   
  
"Stand back!" Rikku ordered.   
  
Tidus and Kimahri ran to a safe distance. Tidus cast Nul-Blaze on the group just in case. Rikku tossed her Molotov Cocktail at the beast. It smashed against the cement and set the creature a blaze. It made a weird high pitched noise and writhed in agony. It fell to the ground, still writhing. Wakka used a water spell with his Overdrive and dosed the creature. Kimahri stabbed it in its head to put it out of its misery. The plant twitched once more before turning into pyreflies.   
  
"Phew..." Tidus sighed. "First big fight..."   
  
"Yeah." Rikku nodded. "C'mon! We're nearly there!"   
  
Kimahri shook his head as Rikku ran off.   
  
"That girl has endless energy..." Tidus mumbled.   
  
Kilika Temple was crowded which was no surprise. Everyone was praying for their dead loved ones. Tidus stopped at a statue of High Summoner Lord Braska and performed a prayer for his mother.   
  
[I'll make it. I'll make that step from Sir Tidus to High Summoner Lord Tidus...you have my word...]   
  
Kimahri, Rikku, and Wakka prayed too. The double doors to the Cloister opened and a scantily clad, dark-skinned woman emerged. She smirked at Tidus.   
  
"A summoner are you?"   
  
Tidus nodded, "Yes."   
  
"The son of Jecht I assume."   
  
The blonde nodded again, his guardians gathered around him.   
  
"Three guardians? I didn't know you were so important."   
  
"Who are you?" Rikku sneered.   
  
"Dona."   
  
"I'm Tidus."   
  
"I know." Dona snapped. "I'm just amazed your ego is so large. I have only the need for one guardian. Right Bartello?"   
  
The large man to Dona's right nodded.   
  
"I trust these people with my life. It has nothing to do with ego."   
  
"Hmph."   
  
"Listen Dona..." Rikku started.   
  
Tidus held his hand up and Rikku quieted. "It's all right, Rikku. Not everyone is going to like me. Let's go...the Fire Fayth awaits."   
  
Dona sneered at Tidus. The blonde ignored her and started up the steps to the Trials. Wakka frowned at Dona as he passed her but said nothing. Rikku was about to say something but Kimahri shook his head. Bartello shifted a little as Kimahri leaned down close to him. The Ronso sniffed at the man, making him jump back. Kimahri smiled a little and followed his friends into the Trials. They all piled on to the elevator and rode it to the Trials. Tidus fanned himself. It was bloody hot!   
  
"Fire everywhere. It's like a furnace down here!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"He's not called the Fire Fayth for nothing." Tidus teased.   
  
Rikku stuck her tongue out at him. Tidus went to push the doors to the Cloister open but they burned his hands.   
  
"Ow!" He yelped.   
  
Rikku tended to Tidus' hands while Kimahri pushed the doors open. His paw pads were extremely tough and barely registered temperature.   
  
"I wonder how everyone else gets by that..." Rikku wondered.   
  
"They probably know some black magick." Tidus replied.   
  
The Trials only took them thirty or so minutes. It wasn't long before Tidus was kneeling in front of the Fire Fayth. The blonde was face down just like the Cerberus brothers. A large flame tattoo took over his lower back and he had a giant clawed glove on his left hand. The teen took a deep breath of the stifling hot air and started to pray. A demon appeared in front of Tidus. It had massive horns on its head and a smaller set of horns on its shoulders. Tidus looked down at the Fayth. The beast before him look exactly like the piece of armor resting on the Fayth's shoulder.   
  
"I am Ifrit. What do you wish of me?"   
  
"I wish for you to join me. I wish to defeat Sin."   
  
"I see that you've acquired Cerberus."   
  
"I have..."   
  
The Aeon looked into Tidus' eyes. "You also have lost someone close to you..."   
  
"My mother."   
  
"Taken by Sin."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Ifrit looked off into the distance then nodded, "I will join you, Summoner Tidus. What name will you summon me by?"   
  
"Ifrit."   
  
The Aeon looked grateful that Tidus didn't change his name and he turned translucent. Tidus braced himself as the Fayth buried into his body. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but his strength was still zapped from him. The blonde waited until Ifrit was settled into his sub conscious before getting up. His legs felt a little shaky but he managed to stay on his feet. He had only been gone for forty minutes. Rikku grinned at him when he emerged from the Chamber.   
  
"The Fayth must really like you. It took High Summoner Lady Nani three days just to convince Cerberus to join her and Ifrit two days!" She said.   
  
"I guess they do." Tidus smiled. "C'mon...let's go kick some Ochu ass..."   
  
The guardians hung back, but stayed alert just in case Tidus needed them. The summoner called Ifrit and sent him after Lord Ochu. Three Fire spells and two Meteor Strikes later Ochu fell to the ground and dissolved into pyreflies. Tidus thanked then dismissed Ifrit. The group fought their way out of the jungle and just caught the boat to Luca in time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I'm not going to put great detail into the fights unless they're major battles. I don't consider Sinspawn and things like that major (just so you know why the fights are so thinly detailed). R&R please ^^ 


	4. Ch 4: Luca Part One

  
  
"This would be a good time to sleep." Tidus told Wakka. "We'll reach Luca around noon."   
  
"The games start at half past noon." Rikku added.   
  
Wakka nodded and went below deck with Tidus. Kimahri growled.   
  
"Jealous?" Rikku grinned.   
  
Kimahri gave Rikku a look.   
  
"Oh. Just being your usual protective self. No worries, big guy. I've known Wakka for almost two years. He's a total sweetheart."   
  
"Tidus doesn't want relationship." Kimahri said.   
  
"Why not?" Rikku asked.   
  
"Final Summoning..."   
  
"Oh..." The teen forced a smile, "Well maybe a little casual sex would be good for Tidus."   
  
The Ronso's expression darkened and he went below deck.   
  
"Oops. Shouldn't have said that. Poor Wakka..."   
  
Tidus and Wakka were exploring the ship. They'd just come from the power room and were now talking to a man named O'aka. Once they finished their conversation they turned to leave.   
  
"Oof!" Wakka had turned and bumped right into someone.   
  
He looked up to see Kimahri glowering down at him.   
  
"U-uh h-hi there big fella." Wakka grinned.   
  
Tidus frowned. "Kimahri. What is wrong with you? Why are you being so rude?"   
  
Kimahri growled and backed away, letting Wakka by. Tidus' frown melted into a smirk and he patted Kimahri's arm.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kimahri. I know you're just being protective. But you don't have to worry. Wakka is a nice man."   
  
Kimahri sort-of nodded and folded his arms. Tidus chuckled and stood on his tip toes to place a kiss on the bridge of his feline guardian's nose.   
  
"Silly kitty."   
  
Kimahri rolled his eyes and messed Tidus' hair up. Wakka laughed at the scene. It was obvious that Tidus and Kimahri had a strong bond.   
  
"I'm dead tired." Rikku announced, coming down the stairs.   
  
"Me too." Tidus replied. "I think I'm going to nap."   
  
"You two have a good sleep. I'm going topside." Wakka said, walking off.   
  
Kimahri grunted and followed the redhead.   
  
"I thought Kimahri was cool with Wakka. Why is he being so defensive?" The blonde wondered aloud.   
  
"Maybe because I mentioned you and Wakka would be having casual sex..." Rikku answered.   
  
"What!?"   
  
Rikku giggled, "I didn't mean it! I forgot Kimahri has no sense of humor."   
  
Tidus sighed, "Poor Wakka. Kimahri will be following him around with a sharp object now."   
  
"I know, but he'll get over it. Kimahri I mean. C'mon, let's catch some Zs."   
  
******************   
  
Wakka shifted nervously. Kimahri was still looking at him like he was snack food. He looked over at two men who were sitting on deck and talking.   
  
"I heard Summoner Tidus is on board." One man said.   
  
"That fag? Oh great..." The other replied.   
  
Kimahri's ears flattened to his head and he growled.   
  
[Oh. That's why Kimahri keeps hanging around me. He's afraid I'll turn out to be a homophobe.]   
  
The redhead glared at the two men before looking at Kimahri.   
  
"I'm not homophobic."   
  
The Ronso looked down at him and seemed to calm a little. The Ronso walked over to the men and they looked up at him.   
  
"Kimahri doesn't like you." He informed them before walking off.   
  
Wakka chuckled at the confused expressions on the men's faces.   
  
"What'd we do to him?" The shorter man asked.   
  
"Insulted his Summoner." Wakka replied, grinning and walking off.   
  
--------------------------------   
  
Tidus opened one eye to see Kimahri staring at him. He yawned and jumped off the bunk bed.   
  
"Are we there yet, Kimahri?"   
  
"Ten minutes." Kimahri replied.   
  
Tidus nodded and woke Rikku. The girl yawned and stretched.   
  
"Where's Wakka?" Tidus asked.   
  
Kimahri shrugged.   
  
"You didn't throw him overboard did you?" Rikku grinned.   
  
Kimahri half-sneered at Rikku. "Kimahri did not."   
  
"I'll go find him."   
  
Tidus jogged up the stairs onto the main deck.   
  
"That's him..."   
  
Tidus looked over his shoulder to see two men talking to the female members of the Kilika Beasts. All four people were staring at him. Tidus rolled his eyes and continued his search for Wakka. The redhead wasn't on the stern or bow decks. Tidus looked up at the second level then climbed the stairs. Wakka was sitting under the giant umbrella, fast asleep. The blonde chuckled and crouched beside his guardian.   
  
"Wakka...! Wake up!!"   
  
"Huh!? Wha!?"   
  
Wakka moved before he woke up and fell over, taking Tidus down with him. The blonde blushed as he found himself pinned under Wakka. The redhead blushed too and scrambled to his feet.   
  
"Sorry Tidus. Are you ok?"   
  
Tidus nodded and Wakka helped him to his feet.   
  
"We're almost in Luca. Ten minutes." The blonde said.   
  
Wakka nodded and made his way downstairs.   
  
"Wow! Lookit! Giant balloons!" Rikku exclaimed, pointing up.   
  
Kimahri looked up to see giant balloons with every Blitz team's logo on it floating above Luca stadium.   
  
"I wanna see the Al Bhed Psyches play so bad! Their middle forward is so hot!"   
  
Tidus shook his head and chuckled.   
  
"Well she is!" Rikku insisted. "And we'll get awesome seats because Tidus is a summoner."   
  
The summoner nodded and smiled. "The Aurochs will be happy to see us..."   
  
-------------------------   
  
"Rikku!" The Aurochs chorused in unison, each giving the girl a hug.   
  
"Stop! You'll break my ribs!" Rikku teased as Letty hugged her.   
  
"Who's this Tidus?" Jassu asked, motioning to Wakka.   
  
"He's Wakka. He's my guardian." Tidus replied. "Used to play for the Goers."   
  
"Gah, boo." Botta teased.   
  
Wakka shrugged. "Yeah, I know. My team is full of jerks."   
  
The Aurochs all laughed.   
  
"Gee I'm surprised Kimahri let Wakka join you guys." Datto joked.   
  
Kimahri snorted at Datto and folded his arms. Everyone laughed.   
  
"So? Who are you playing first?" Tidus asked.   
  
"The Al Bhed Psyches are playing the Goers, then we're playing the Beasts, and the Fangs are playing the Glories. It'll branch out from there." Keepa answered.   
  
"The Psyches might win it all this year. Their middle forward...what's her name..." Botta scratched his head.   
  
"Lulu." Rikku piped up.   
  
"Lulu. Thanks. Anyway...she's vicious. A great player. Her Thundaga Tackle has stunned the best players in the league. Almost put Zamzi Ronso out of commission once."   
  
"I know. Isn't she great??" Rikku grinned.   
  
"Her newest celebrity crush..." Tidus explained.   
  
The Aurochs nodded.   
  
"She's sexay!" The Al Bhed grinned.   
  
Everyone shook their heads.   
  
"You're missing one player..." Tidus pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, Gatta missed the boat to Luca. Zax is going to fill in for him. He'll be here soon."   
  
"Anyway, enough blah-blah the games will start soon!" Rikku said.   
  
"We'll be cheering for you." Tidus said, following his guardians out of the locker room.   
  
They past two of the Al Bhed Psyches in the hallway.   
  
"Rammu." Rikku said cheerfully.   
  
The female seemed surprised that Rikku knew Al Bhed but the male just nodded and smiled. The two Al Bhed waited until Rikku and the others were gone before speaking.   
  
"Y syma cissuhan..." The woman murmured. "Tuh'd caa syho uv dras."   
  
"Dryd'c Cen Tidus, cuh uv Jecht. Fa ryja du damm Lulu."   
  
The female looked around, uncertain. "Dryd kenm...cra luimt cbayg Al Bhed."   
  
The man shook his head, "Dryd'c hu luhlanh uv uinc, Judda. Dra cissuhan ec uin luhlanh. Lusa uh. Fa sicd damm Lulu pavuna dra kysa cdyndc."   
  
"Pid Berrik...fryd ev cra'c Cid'c tyikrdan? Rikku? Cra muugc mega Raylei." Judda protested.   
  
Berrik sighed, "Veha. Fa'mm damm Cid frah fa kad pylg du Home. Huf lusa uh...!"   
  
"Ug, ug. Gaab ouin crundc uh...!"   
  
Berrik and Judda ran off.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Just as Rikku said the group got really good seats because of Tidus' status. Kimahri smiled before devouring his hot dog with everything. Rikku giggled and wiped a glob of mustard off Kimahri's beard.   
  
"I can't believe I go out in public with you guys." Tidus teased.   
  
Wakka laughed as Rikku made a face at Tidus. The redhead opened a program and looked it over.   
  
"Let's see here. Eigaar Valda: Left Forward, Berrik Strife: Right Forward, Lulu Tsusha: Middle Forward, Blappa Valda: Right Defense, Judda Yurik: Left Defense, and Nimrook Kah: Goal Keep."   
  
"Who took over your job, Wakka?" Rikku asked.   
  
"Graav Malus." Wakka replied, handing the program to Rikku.   
  
"Is he an ass like the rest of your team?" She asked.   
  
Wakka chuckled, "Hey now. Abus and Balgerda are nice. Just Bickson, Raudy, and Doram are complete asses and I don't know if Graav is an ass...probably."   
  
The group laughed. Tidus yawned.   
  
"If I fall asleep on you Wakka I apologize in advance. Just wake me up for the Auroch's game."   
  
"Didn't sleep well on the ship, huh?" Wakka asked.   
  
Tidus shook his head, "The ship was swaying too much, kept waking me up."   
  
"There she is!" Rikku squeaked.   
  
Tidus averted his attention from Wakka to the Sphere Pool. The Al Bhed Psyches were swimming to their places.   
  
"She is cute." Wakka agreed, nodding.   
  
Soon the Goers joined the Psyches in the Sphere Pool. Bickson held his hand out to Lulu. She went to take it but Bickson took it away and swiped at Lulu.   
  
"That jerk...!" Rikku sneered.   
  
Lulu just smiled coolly at Bickson and tied her hair back in an elastic. She motioned for her team to spread out, showing Bickson just how much faith she had in the Goer's abilities.   
  
"Ouch. That must've hurt." Jimma laughed.   
  
Rikku clapped and Tidus rolled his eyes, smiling. Bickson glared at Lulu but she only continued to smile at him. The blitzball was shot into the pool and Bickson grabbed it. Before he knew what hit him Lulu zapped him a good one with a Thundaga spell as she tackled him. The Goer fans groaned in sympathy pains.   
  
"Thundaga Tackle!" Bobba announced. "Wow! Bickson's gonna feel that one in the morning!"   
  
Rikku practically had hearts in her eyes. "Wow! She's strong!"   
  
Lulu plucked the ball from Bickson's hands and swam off.   
  
------------------------------   
  
There was only twenty minutes left in the game. The Psyches were winning 10:6.   
  
"I'm going to get a soda. Anyone want something?" Tidus asked, standing up.   
  
"I'll have a soda too, please." Rikku grinned.   
  
Kimahri stood too.   
  
"It's ok, Kimahri. I'm only going to the snack bar. What's the worse that could happen?"   
  
Kimahri nodded and sat down again.   
  
"Wakka? You want anything?"   
  
"No thanks."   
  
The blonde nodded and walked off. Berrik saw Tidus leave his seat and nodded to someone in the audience.   
  
"Y'know...with her magick skills she'd make a good guardian." Rikku said, referring to Lulu.   
  
Wakka and Kimahri looked at Rikku.   
  
***********************   
  
Tidus frowned. The snack bar was deserted.   
  
"Hello?" He asked, leaning over the counter.   
  
He looked down and his eyes widened. The clerk was lying on the floor, tied up and gagged. Suddenly something snapped around his mouth, muffling his cries.   
  
"Mmmph!!"   
  
Tidus struggled as someone tied a gag around his mouth.   
  
"Tuh'd cdnikkma. Fa fuh'd rind oui." A female voice said.   
  
The blonde didn't understand. He struggled more.   
  
"Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht oui, Lakkam." A male voice said.   
  
Tidus elbowed whoever was behind him in the nose and took off, ripping the bandanna from his mouth.   
  
"Hel...!!"   
  
He was tackled to the ground and the bandanna was folded and tied tighter around his mouth. The blonde kicked at his kidnappers but they managed to heft him to his feet and drag him off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dun, dun, dun! Suspense!! F.Y.I. Al Bhed is a bitch when it comes to spell check ^^;; R&R Please. 


	5. Ch 5: Luca Part Two

  
  
The reason the other chapter didn't have translations beside the Al Bhed was because at that stage of the game you have no idea what the Al Bhed were saying. But I've changed my mind about having translations so...tada! Enjoy...(translations are written in _(italics)_.)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tidus looked around frantically for help but no one was around. Everyone was either in the Stadium watching the game or at the cafe watching the game. The blonde arched his back and struggled. The man dragging him along sighed.   
  
"E fecr fa ryt Lulu fedr ic. Cra lyh cbayg Cbenyh yht luimt aqbmyeh dryd drec ec vun rec ufh kuut." _(I wish we had Lulu with us. She can speak Spiran and could explain that this is for his own good.)_   
  
Lakkam nodded, "Fa'na ymsucd du uin puyd yhoruf. Lulu lyh aqbmyeh mydan." _(We're almost to our boat anyhow. Lulu can explain later.)_   
  
The man grunted as Tidus kicked him in the hip bone. "Lycd y Cmaab cbamm uh res." _(Cast a Sleep spell on him.)_   
  
"Ugyo..." _(Okay...)_   
  
Lakkam cast a Sleep spell on Tidus and the blonde fell fast asleep.   
  
"Dryhg-oui" _(Thank-you)_   
  
******************   
  
"I didn't think the line up was so long. I should've gone instead..." Rikku said, looking over her shoulder for Tidus.   
  
Wakka frowned as he saw security running around. He stopped a guard.   
  
"What's up?" He asked.   
  
"Someone found the snack bar clerk tied up and gagged."   
  
Rikku, Wakka, and Kimahri froze. Snack bar clerk tied up and gagged?   
  
"Tidus!" Rikku cried, taking off.   
  
Kimahri unsheathed his spear and followed her.   
  
"What's going on?" The guard asked.   
  
"Our summoner was going to get a soda...!" Wakka explained before running off.   
  
******************   
  
"Hey. Where are they going? Our game is about to start." Letty complained.   
  
The Aurochs shrugged.   
  
*******************   
  
Rikku ran full-tilt to the snack bar. It was crawling with security.   
  
"Tidus!? Tidus!!" She called, looking around.   
  
The crowd of guards parted as Kimahri and his spear came running up. Wakka caught up a few moments later.   
  
"Bird's eye view, big guy!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
Kimahri nodded and hefted Rikku onto his shoulders. The Al Bhed scanned the crowd. She could see the Number 3 dock from her vantage point. She squinted. Two Al Bheds were half-dragging a blonde to their ship.   
  
"Eeek! Kidnapping! They're kidnapping Tidus!"   
  
"Who? Where?" Wakka asked, looking around.   
  
"Dock 3! Al Bhed villains!!"   
  
Rikku jumped from Kimahri's shoulders and ran for Dock 3, Kimahri and Wakka right behind her.   
  
"Cdub! Ihryht so cissuhan jemmyehc!" Rikku shouted. _(Stop! Unhand my summoner villains!)_   
  
Lakkam and her accomplice heard Rikku and took Tidus below deck. As he past a control panel the man pressed a button marked "calinedo". _("security")_   
  
"Fryd yna oui tuehk, Barret!? Fa tuh'd fyhd du rind rec kiynteyhc!" Lakkam exclaimed. _(What are you doing, Barret!? We don't want to hurt his guardians!)_   
  
"Ev fa tuh'd cu cusadrehk drao'mm "naclia" res yht lynno res uvv pavuna dra creb lyh kad uid du cay!" Barret replied. _(If we don't so something they'll "rescue" him and carry him off before the ship can get out to sea!)_   
  
"E tuh'd mega ed." _(I don't like it.)_   
  
"E tuh'd lyna." _(I don't care.)_   
  
Little did either Al Bhed know Lakkam's Sleep spell had worn off. Tidus slowly opened one eye to have a look at his surroundings before closing it again.   
  
*******************   
  
Rikku ran onto the ship's deck with Wakka and Kimahri in hot pursuit. Red lights on the deck started flashing and the sound of a motor running filled the air. The blonde tightened the straps on her Jammer as trap doors in the deck opened up and a huge machina rose up. It open fire...shooting at least twenty blitzballs at Rikku.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" The girl shrieked.   
  
Kimahri rushed at the machina while Wakka tried to get the crane on the deck working. Rikku went about popping the evil blitzballs with the sharp prongs on her Jammer.   
  
*******************   
  
Barret moaned and slumped to the ground as Tidus punched him in the gut. The blonde looked over at Lakkam and she screamed.   
  
"I don't hit women...even if they did kidnap me." Tidus informed her.   
  
Tidus ran for the exit. Lakkam didn't try and stop him.   
  
********************   
  
Wakka kicked the crane in frustration and only ended up stubbing his toe. While he hopped around on one foot cursing Rikku and Kimahri tried to hold the machina at bay. Suddenly a powerful Thundaga spell hit the machina. Rikku looked over her shoulder to see none other than Maester Seymour Guado standing there.   
  
"Get back!" He ordered.   
  
Rikku and Kimahri obeyed and Seymour cast another Thundaga spell. The machina quivered and exploded sending hot chunks of twisted metal everywhere. Kimahri protected Rikku and Wakka crouched behind the crane's control panel. Seymour's two guardians protected him. Once the smoke cleared the door to below deck opened and Tidus stepped out.   
  
"What'd I miss?" He asked.   
  
"Maester Seymour helped us!" Rikku exclaimed. "Oh! Sorry! Where are my manners!?"   
  
Rikku performed Yevon's prayer to Seymour. The Guado smiled and waved his hand.   
  
"It's all right. No need for such formalities. I guess it was fate that my ship arrived late. Summoner Tidus, are you all right?"   
  
Tidus nodded, "Th-thank-you Maester Seymour."   
  
Tidus did Yevon's prayer. Wakka stood and performed the prayer as well.   
  
Seymour tsked, "The Al Bhed can be such savages. Any idea why they kidnapped you?"   
  
Tidus shook his head. "None, sir."   
  
"Please. Call my Seymour."   
  
Tidus shifted nervously at the smoldering look Seymour gave him and he nodded. Kimahri's upper lip twitched. Rikku giggled nervously, standing between the Ronso and Seymour.   
  
"Come. You must forget this and enjoy the festivities. I'll see to it that this is looked in to."   
  
"Thank-you." Tidus said, half-bowing.   
  
"My pleasure."   
  
Wakka inwardly sneered as Seymour put emphasis on the word "pleasure". Tidus' cheeks flamed bright red and the Maester chuckled softly, walking off.   
  
"C'mon. Let's get out of here just in case there's lots of reinforcements on the ship." Wakka said, taking Tidus' hand and walking off.   
  
Kimahri's lip twitched again.   
  
"Ooo...a lovey-lovey triangle! Wakka and Seymour want Tidus so bad...!"   
  
Kimahri growled and stalked after Tidus and Wakka, spear in hand.   
  
"Nooo! Kimahri! I was kidding!! Come back!" Rikku chased after the Ronso.   
  
--------------------------   
  
It was almost five-thirty. The group was watching the last game in the tournament. It was the Besaid Aurochs v.s. the Ronso Fangs. Tidus and Wakka were cheering the Aurochs on. Kimahri was cheering (well...silently cheering) his brother on.   
  
"Which one is Kimahri's brother again?" Wakka asked.   
  
"The Middle Forward, Basik." Tidus replied.   
  
"Tidus?"   
  
"Yes, Rikku?"   
  
"Are we spending the night here?"   
  
"I guess so. We won't reach a suitable place to sleep by dark if we set out after the game."   
  
"Goody! It says you can meet the Al Bhed Psyches tonight at the Lunar Café. I am so going!"   
  
"Going to meet your crush, ya?" Wakka grinned.   
  
"Ya." Rikku grinned back.   
  
"GOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Jimma announced.   
  
The end game whistle blew. The Aurochs had won 15:14.   
  
"We won!" Tidus shouted, jumping up. "Basik put up a good fight, though."   
  
Kimahri nodded.   
  
"Woo! Victory party!" Rikku announced.   
  
The cheers and claps suddenly turned into screams. Sahagins had invaded the Sphere Pool! Tidus unsheathed Liquid Steel and jumped from the railing into the Sphere Pool.   
  
"Tidus!" Rikku shouted, following him.   
  
Suddenly Wakka and Kimahri found themselves surrounded by Dingos and Lamashtus. A huge Garuda swooped down low over the crowd. People were panicking and running and screaming. Wakka saw a little girl trip and a Dingo ready to pounce on her. He ran up and plucked the girl from the Dingos path. The redhead cried out as the fiend bit into his calf. Kimahri roared and slashed the Dingo in half. Pyreflies tickled Wakka's bleeding leg as the Dingo vanished.   
  
"Firaga!" A female voice shouted.   
  
A huge blast of fire sailed through the air and hit a Garuda dead on, making it crash in to the ground, and devolve. Wakka looked over his shoulder to see Rikku's celebrity crush shooting down Garudas.   
  
"Sophita! Oh thank-you so much!" A woman exclaimed, taking the girl from Wakka's arms.   
  
He nodded and went on throwing his blitzball at Dingos while Kimahri took care of the armored Lamashtus.   
  
*******************   
  
Tidus killed a Sahagin just as it was about to poison Jassu. Botta gathered the blonde into his arms and swam off. Kimahri's brother snapped the neck of a Sahagin and nodded at Tidus. The blonde nodded back and the two headed for a cluster of Sahagins. Rikku swam about, making sure that the other Aurochs and Fangs got out of the Sphere Pool safely.   
  
*******************   
  
From his vantage point in the Maester's seating area Seymour spared a briefly moment to admire Summoner Tidus.   
  
[Ah, so valiant...so brave...]   
  
The Guado smiled and summoned Anima. The Aeon rose up in front of him and he bid her to kill all the fiends. She did so, killing each fiend in sight with a powerful Pain spell.   
  
******************   
  
Tidus reared back as a Sahagin bit at him. He blinked as the Sahagin exploded in a cloud of pyreflies. Basik motioned for Tidus and Rikku to look up. They did.   
  
[Wow...ugly...] Rikku thought.   
  
It wasn't long before Anima took care of all the fiends. Tidus, Rikku, and Basik left the Sphere Pool to see if the blitz players were ok.   
  
*******************   
  
"Ugh. Gross, ya?" Datto teased, motioning to Botta and Jassu.   
  
"Shut up. I'm giving him artificial respiration." Botta grinned.   
  
"Yeah reverse artificial respiration." Jassu said, laughing.   
  
Rikku rolled her eyes then pulled at Tidus' sleeve.   
  
"Can I go to the Lunar Café now?"   
  
"Of course, Rikku. Have fun. We're staying at the Grendel Hotel. Be back at a reasonable hour. We leave at six tomorrow morning."   
  
"Ok, thanks!"   
  
Rikku grinned at ran off. Kimahri frowned worriedly at Tidus.   
  
"It's ok, Kimahri. Go have dinner with your brother. I have Wakka to guard me."   
  
Kimahri shifted his gaze to Wakka.   
  
"I won't let him out of my sight." Wakka promised.   
  
The Ronso nodded slightly and left with his brother.   
  
"We're off to have a victory drink. Want to come with?" Letty offered.   
  
"No thanks." Tidus looked at Wakka. "You can go if you wish though."   
  
Wakka shook his head, "I'm supposed to be guarding you, remember?"   
  
"I don't want to stop you from having fun, Wakka. I only told Kimahri you'd be guarding me so he'd actually go visit with his brother. They haven't seen each other for months. You can go if you wish."   
  
Wakka shook his head.   
  
"You're loss." Zax teased, leaving with the Aurochs.   
  
"After the whole kidnapping thing today I think I'd better stick with you." Wakka said.   
  
"If you wish. I'm not very fun." Tidus replied.   
  
"That's ok. We'll find something to do."   
  
********************   
  
Rikku could hardly believe it. Her crush was only inches from her! The brunette laughed with her team as they enjoyed a drink. Rikku looked at the clock impatiently.   
  
[Hurry up and be six o'clock!]   
  
The blonde could hardly believe the sign that was hanging outside the Lunar Café:   
    "See Lulu Tsusha sing here tonight! 6:00! (Caa Lulu Tsusha cehk rana duhekrd! 6:00!)"   
  
Rikku risked another glance at Lulu's table.   
  
"Rao Lulu. Dryd kenm fa dumt oui ypuid ec rana." Berrik said. _(Hey Lulu. That girl we told you about is here.)_   
  
"Frana?" Lulu asked. _(Where?)_   
  
"Drana." Lakkam said, pointing. "Cra'c uha uv Cissuhan Tidus'c kiynteyhc. Cra fyc fedr dryd natrayt, dra Ronso, yht Syacdan Seymour. Cra cbaygc Al Bhed." _(There) (She's one of Summoner Tidus' guardians. She was with that redhead, the Ronso, and Maester Seymour. She speaks Al Bhed.)_   
  
"Paddan cdyo uid uv ran cekrd, Lakkam." Lulu said, looking at Rikku. "Cra'c lida." _(Better stay out of her sight, Lakkam.) (She's cute)_   
  
Berrik rolled his eyes, "Dryd'c hud dra buehd. Cra luimt pa Cid'c tyikrdan." _(That's not the point. She could be Cid's daughter.)_   
  
"Cu? Cra teth'd fyhd du lusa rusa. Mayja dra buun drehk ymuha." Lulu replied, standing up. "Ed'c ceq u'lmulg..." _(So? She didn't want to come home. Leave the poor thing alone.) (It's six o'clock...)_   
  
"Yna fa kuehk du dno yht kad Tidus ykyeh?" Nimrook asked. _(Are we going to try and get Tidus again?)_   
  
Lulu shook her head. "Hu. Hud nekrd huf. Fa'mm dno ykyeh mydan yvdan fa'ja dymgat du Rin yht bmyhhat drehkc uid." _(No. Not right now. We'll try again later after we've talked to Rin and planned things out.)_   
  
The Psyches nodded and Lulu made her way to the little stage the owner had set up. Rikku twitched excitedly in her seat. She learned from eavesdropping on other conversations that Lulu had a beautiful voice.   
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Lulu Tsusha. Most of you know me from the Sphere Pool." The brunette cast a wry smile at Bickson. "And some of you know me from my singing days. This is one of the first songs I wrote. It's called 'Shiva's Call'."   
  
Lulu nodded and a small band to the right of the stage started playing. The brunette took the mic from its stand and began to sing.   
  
    **How can you see into my eyes   
    like open doors.   
    Leading you down into my core   
    where I've become so numb.   
    Without a soul   
    my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
    until you find it there and lead it back home.
**   
  
Rikku blinked, almost mesmerized. The Al Bhed Psyche did have a beautiful voice.   
  
    **Wake me up.   
    Wake me up inside.   
    I can't wake up.   
    Wake me up inside.   
    Save me.   
    Call my name and save me from the dark.   
    Wake me up.   
    Bid my blood to run.   
    I can't wake up.   
    Before I come undone.   
    Save me.   
    Save me from the nothing I've become.
**   
  
Rikku looked around at the crowd. It seemed that everyone else was smitten with Lulu too. The blonde sighed.   
  
[Knowing my luck she's either straight or taken...]   
  
**     Now that I know what I'm without   
    you can't just leave me.   
    Breathe into me and make me real   
    Bring me to life.
**   
  
As Lulu sang the chorus again Rikku started scheming.   
  
[Tidus has always bitched about how hard it is to learn black magick and that we need to find someone who knows black magick just in case. Lulu knows black magick...hm...]   
  
    **Bring me to life.   
    I've been living a lie   
    There's nothing inside.   
    Bring me to life.   
  
    Frozen inside without your touch,   
    without your love, darling.   
    Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
    All of this sight   
    I can't believe I couldn't see   
    Kept in the dark   
    but you were there in front of me   
  
    I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
    I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
  
    Without a thought   
    Without a voice   
    Without a soul   
  
    Don't let me die here   
    There must be something wrong.   
    Bring me to life.
**   
  
The blonde teen leaned back in her chair.   
  
[How can I convince her to join us?]   
**  
    Bring me to life.   
    I've been living a lie   
    There's nothing inside.   
  
    Bring me to life
**   
  
Rikku stood and clapped with everyone else in the café. Lulu smirked and bowed before leaving the stage. Rikku almost had a heart attack when the brunette walked up beside her.   
  
"Rammu. Lyh E ced rana?" Lulu asked. _(Hello. Can I sit here?)_   
  
"Cina." Rikku replied. _(Sure)_   
  
"Dryhg-oui." _(Thank-you)_   
  
Lulu sat beside Rikku and smiled at her.   
  
"E cyf oui yd dra kysa dutyo. Ed fyc jano pnyja uv oui du zisb ehdu dra Cbrana Buum yht ramb ajanouha kad uid." _(I saw you at the game today. It was very brave of you to jump into the Sphere Pool and help everyone get out.)_   
  
"Dryhgc." _(Thanks.)_   
  
Lulu looked up and saw the Psyches and leaning towards them slightly, listening in.   
  
"Fyhd du cbayg eh Spiran huf? So days ec paehk chuubo." _(Want to speak in Spiran now? My team is being snoopy.)_   
  
"All right." Rikku nodded.   
  
"I heard your summoner was kidnapped by Al Bhed today. Is he all right?"   
  
"He's fine."   
  
"I want you to know the Psyches had nothing to do with those Al Bhed. I don't know what my people are thinking sometimes." Lulu said.   
  
Rikku shrugged, "No biggie. We got him back. Maester Seymour helped us out. I think he's got the hots for Tidus..."   
  
"Lucky Tidus. Guado really don't care what sex they fall in love with...unlike the Yevonites. Oops...sorry..."   
  
"It's ok. I respect every point of view."   
  
Lulu smiled, "Thanks. Usually I'd be assaulted with words for letting something like that slip."   
  
The teen shrugged, "Shit, Tidus is gay and I'm bisexual so some Yevonites don't like us either. But obviously Yevon liked Tidus because he wasn't rejected from being a summoner."   
  
Lulu nodded, "You don't see many male summoners any more...not since Lord Braska."   
  
"Maybe people are afraid they'll spawn evil children like Yuna." Rikku grinned.   
  
Lulu laughed, "Yes. Maybe that's it. I never did catch your name. Can I buy you a drink?"   
  
"Rikku and I'm underage for another year."   
  
"Oh, want to just talk then?"   
  
"Sure. Lulu...?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"This is going to sound really weird but how would you like to be a guardian?"   
  
Lulu raised an eyebrow, interested.   
  
"We need someone that knows black magick and you're the strongest mage I've seen."   
  
"What's in it for me? I mean...the Psyches won't be happy if I just up and leave."   
  
"Y'mean besides being able to see my cute face all day?" The blonde teased.   
  
Lulu chuckled, "Yes. Besides that."   
  
"I'll buy your choice of weapon and armor."   
  
The brunette's eyes widened slightly, "You serious?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm starting to worry about us needing a mage as well."   
  
Lulu crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "I'll talk it over with my team and let you know in the morning. What time are you heading out?"   
  
"Six."   
  
********************   
  
"But Tidus..."   
  
"I'll be fine Wakka. I'll lock the door and not let anyone in. You go have some fun."   
  
"Tidus...you're allowed to have fun too y'know."   
  
"I don't like to have fun..." Tidus grinned, going in to his hotel room. "When you get tired just ask the clerk at the front desk which is your room..."   
  
Wakka sighed as Tidus closed the door. He heard the lock click in to place. The redhead shrugged and wandered off to see the city, hoping Kimahri wouldn't catch him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Bring Me To Life © Evanescence   
I thought "Bring Me To Life" suited Shiva well. It suits the other Fayth too I think. They need a summoner to "bring them to life" hence why I put the song in the story. What do you think? R&R please ^^ 


	6. Ch 6: Mi'ihen Highroad Part One

  
  
Well since this is ff.net and sex is considered evil here the following chapter has been censored.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**Insert Wakka having a wet dream about Tidus here.**   
  
"Wakka!!"   
  
Wakka awoke with a start. He sat up and cussed.   
  
[It was a dream...]   
  
He looked down and frowned at the lump in the covers.   
  
[Stupid hormones...]   
  
"Wakka!? Helloooooo?" Rikku's voice called again.   
  
"I'm up!" He called back, falling back onto the bed.   
  
"Good! You have twenty minutes to get ready!"   
  
The redhead sighed and listened to Rikku's footsteps. She went to the room next to his and knocked on the door.   
  
"Kimahri! Wake up!"   
  
Wakka's cheeks turned red.   
  
[Man I hope Kimahri didn't hear me...]   
  
The man jumped out of bed and went to have a long, cold shower.   
  
******************   
  
"What!?"   
  
Rikku grinned at Tidus, "You said yourself we should find someone who knows black magick and Lulu does."   
  
Wakka rolled his eyes. The group was getting ready to leave Luca when Rikku announced that she had asked Lulu to guard Tidus. Now they were waiting on the stone terrace on the steps to the Mi'ihen Highroad for the Psyches to show up. The redhead looked at Kimahri. The Ronso hadn't given him any dangerous looks so Wakka was pretty sure he hadn't heard anything last night.   
  
"I'm an excellent judge of character. I was right about Wakka...!"   
  
Tidus felt his cheeks turn pink. He knew Rikku didn't mean that she knew Wakka would be a good guardian. She meant that she knew Tidus would be attracted to the redhead...which he was.   
  
"Fine Rikku...but no more. Stop recruiting people into this."   
  
"Ok, ok."   
  
Rikku hugged Tidus tightly. The blonde smiled and hugged her back.   
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Lulu asked, walking up.   
  
"Not at all. I'm Tidus. This is Kimahri and Wakka."   
  
Lulu nodded politely at Wakka and Kimahri before shaking Tidus' hand.   
  
"Well since Rikku spent half the night prostituting you to me the Psyches felt I should take this job. Besides blitzing was getting boring. I need the action."   
  
The mage held up a Cait doll and showed off her magick bangle. "You owe me 200gil Rikku."   
  
Rikku nodded and Tidus sighed. Kimahri growled.   
  
"Tidus kidnapped by Al Bhed. Lulu Al Bhed."   
  
"I had nothing to do with that. Those were rogue Al Bhed just trying to make some ransom money." Lulu replied.   
  
Kimahri tilted his head back slightly. He didn't seem to accept Lulu's answer but he trusted Rikku and Tidus.   
  
"Ok." The Ronso said, walking up the steps.   
  
"Don't mind him." Rikku said, following the Ronso.   
  
"It's good to have you on board." Tidus said, shaking Lulu's hand once more.   
  
"C'mon!" Rikku called.   
  
The three walked up the stairs. Wakka moaned.   
  
"We have to walk this? How long will it take?"   
  
"All day probably." Tidus replied.   
  
Wakka groaned again and Tidus laughed. The redhead froze up as Tidus hugged him.   
  
"You'll make it, Wakka."   
  
The guardian smiled down at Tidus. "Ok. I'll stop being a whiny bitch."   
  
The blonde chuckled, "Good boy."   
  
Rikku giggled and Kimahri's lip twitched. Lulu smiled a little. The summoner realized he hadn't let go of Wakka yet and he stepped back, blushing.   
  
"Sorry Wakka. I'm the affectionate type. You can bop me next time."   
  
The redhead smiled, "It's no bother, Tidus."   
  
Kimahri walked over and stood beside Tidus. Wakka grinned nervously at the Ronso.   
  
[He thinks I'm snack food again...]   
  
"Let's go! Long walk! No dawdling!" Rikku ordered, taking off.   
  
Lulu laughed and followed the blonde. Kimahri took a hold of Tidus' hand and lead the summoner off. Wakka sighed and followed the group. Lulu and Rikku were chatting like old friends. And Tidus was pointing out the interesting things to Kimahri and Wakka. The sound of heavy footsteps sounded and three chocobo riders rode up to the group. On instinct, Tidus' guardians formed a tight circle around him.   
  
"We mean no harm." The redheaded woman said. "I am Captain Lucil of the Chocobo Knights. Mounted Forces Unit One. This is Clasko and Elma."   
  
The guardians relaxed and Tidus smiled, "Hello Lucil, Clasko, Elma."   
  
"Summoner Tidus there have been reports of an enormous monster around these parts." Elma said. "It's been attacking chocobos and chocobo riders. Please be careful if you rent any chocobos."   
  
"We will. Thank-you for your warning." The blonde replied.   
  
"We bid you farewell and good fortune Summoner Tidus. Until we meet again." Lucil said.   
  
The Knights rode off each in separate directions and the group continued on their way.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Nothing interesting had happened by the time lunch time came around. The group sat at the side of the highroad and ate the lunches they had bought in Luca.   
  
"Yummy. Luca has the best subs..." Rikku smiled.   
  
"Hot dog..." Kimahri said, eating his hot dog.   
  
Rikku giggled. "With everything, right Kimahri?"   
  
Kimahri grinned and nodded. Wakka looked over at Tidus. The blonde was sitting somewhat away from the group eating his sandwich and staring into the sky. Wakka looked over at Kimahri before scooting closer to Tidus. The summoner smiled at him.   
  
"What're you doing over here?" Wakka asked.   
  
"Enjoying the warm breeze." Tidus replied.   
  
The redhead paused, feeling a gentle wind blow across his skin. "Yeah. Feels nice."   
  
"I'm sorry Rikku dragged you in to this."   
  
"As Lulu said I needed some action besides...getting to guard a cute summoner...what could be better?"   
  
The blonde looked at Wakka, "You think I'm cute?"   
  
Wakka blushed, [Shit! Did I say that out loud!?] "Y-yeah...I mean...for...a guy...you're cute."   
  
"I see..." [He thinks I'm cute!! Hee!]   
  
The redhead mentally kicked himself, [Nice save, Wakka...]   
  
"So uhm how long have you had that tattoo?"   
  
Tidus finished his sandwich off and put the wrapping into his carrier. "Since I was thirteen. I don't remember why I got it in the first place." The summoner shrugged. "Oh well, I still like it."   
  
"It's cool."   
  
"Thank-you."   
  
"Did it hurt?"   
  
"Yes. Very. I was..." Tidus broke off, frowning.   
  
"Tidus?"   
  
"I was crying...as usual..."   
  
Wakka frowned as the blonde stood up and turned to the group, "Is everyone done?"   
  
The group nodded.   
  
"Then let's keep going."   
  
Tidus took off before any of his guardians could even get up. Kimahri sprung to his feet and followed Tidus. Rikku followed. Wakka offered his hand to Lulu and helped the mage up.   
  
"He's certainly in a hurry." She said.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
---------------------------   
  
It was almost dusk and the long walk was starting to take its toll on everyone. Tidus leaned his head on Kimahri's arm and yawned.   
  
"We reach Agency soon." Kimahri said.   
  
Tidus perked up a little when he saw two familiar faces guarding a chocobo wagon.   
  
"Luzzu! Gatta!" He called.   
  
"Hey Tidus!" Luzzu smiled.   
  
Wakka felt a slight twinge of jealousy when Luzzu and Tidus shared a chaste kiss.   
  
"Heard you missed your boat." Rikku teased.   
  
"Yeah." Gatta smiled sheepishly, "But the Aurochs forgave me. They know that the Crusaders come first."   
  
"Who're the new faces?" Luzzu asked, slinging one arm around Tidus' shoulders.   
  
"Wakka Abasi and Lulu Tsusha. Rikku conned them into being my guardians." Tidus replied.   
  
"Lulu Tsusha!? Of the Al Bhed Psyches!?" Gatta stammered.   
  
"That's me." Lulu grinned.   
  
"C-can I have your autograph??"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Cool!"   
  
Gatta dug around in his pockets for a piece of paper. He found one and handed it to Lulu.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"Gatta."   
  
Lulu smiled and wrote, "To: Gatta, Luv: Lulu xoxo" on the paper and handed it back to Gatta. The teen grinned and performed Yevon's prayer.   
  
"Thanks Ms. Tsusha!"   
  
"Please. Lulu." The mage smiled.   
  
"Lulu. Can I have your autograph too, Tidus?" Gatta teased.   
  
Tidus rolled his eyes and messily scrawled, "Eat me. Love: Tidus." on Gatta's paper.   
  
"Thanks man. Very sentimental."   
  
"You're welcome." Tidus laughed.   
  
"We're not stopping to rest but there's a Rajhel's Travel Agency just around the bend." Luzzu said.   
  
"Thanks Luzzu."   
  
Wakka felt another twinge of envy as Luzzu kissed Tidus again. The group waited until Luzzu and Gatta took the reins of the two chocobos attached to the wagon and lead them off.   
  
"Well since the sun is setting we'll spend the night at Rajhel's...if there's room."   
  
"Sounds good. I'm bushed." Lulu yawned.   
  
"Geez Tidus. Do you have guardians or rabbits? They seem to be multiplying."   
  
Tidus sighed and turned to see Dona and Bartello standing behind them. Both were riding a chocobo.   
  
"Why didn't you rent a chocobo? It would've taken you less time." Dona smirked.   
  
"Walking builds strength, endurance, and stamina that's why." Lulu answered for Tidus.   
  
"And who are *you*?" The dark-skinned summoner sneered.   
  
"Lulu Tsusha."   
  
"Ah. The killer blitzball player. What are you doing with *him*?"   
  
"Guarding him."   
  
Dona laughed, "Whatever. You losers can waste your time at Rajhel's. Bartello and I will be at Djose before sun up."   
  
Dona flicked her chocobo's reins and the bird ran off. Bartello followed his summoner.   
  
"C'mon. I'm hungry and tired..." Rikku sighed, heading for the agency.   
  
Rajhel was an Al Bhed in his early thirties. He had long, blonde dreadlocks that nearly fell down to his waist and he always wore the strangest outfits. He greeted the group of weary travelers warmly then checked to see if he had any empty rooms.   
  
"I have a room with two singles and two rooms with doubles."   
  
"We'll take all three." Tidus answered. "How much?"   
  
"Oh nothing, nothing."   
  
"Are you sure? I have enough to pay."   
  
Rajhel smiled, "No need. Summoners and their guardians stay for free. If you're hungry the café is still open.   
  
"Thank-you."   
  
"No problem Sir Tidus."   
  
Rajhel signed his guests in, gave them their keys, and walked off.   
  
"Looks like four of us have to pair up." Lulu said.   
  
"Not necessarily. You and I can take the two singles, Kimahri on one double, Tidus and Wakka on the other."   
  
Kimahri glared at Rikku.   
  
"Or Tidus and Kimahri on one double and Wakka on the other. Whichever." She added quickly.   
  
"I'll take the double by myself." Wakka said. He didn't want Tidus to be in the bed with him if he had another one of...*those* dreams.   
  
"Well now that that's settled I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving." Lulu said.   
  
"Ya." Wakka agreed.   
  
"Me too!" Rikku piped up.   
  
"We'll catch up. I want to look at the Potions." Tidus replied.   
  
The trio nodded and went into the café area. Tidus smiled, took Kimahri by the paw, and lead him into the store part of the agency.   
  
--------------------------   
  
"So...who's this Luzzu guy?" Wakka asked.   
  
Rikku giggled, "Jealous?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Sure, sure. Luzzu is the only guy that can kiss Tidus without having to worry about Kimahri disemboweling him afterwards."   
  
"And why's that?"   
  
"You are jealous." Lulu said, eating some of her noodles.   
  
"I am not jealous!" The redhead insisted.   
  
"Luzzu and Tidus have been friends ever since Tidus lived in Besaid. When Tidus and I were thirteen a really bad hurricane hit Besaid. Unfortunately Tidus and I were exploring the Besaid Mountains when it hit. We were separated. I made it back to Besaid ok but Tidus couldn't see through the pouring rain and got lost in the jungle. Luzzu and Kimahri went into the jungle but it was Luzzu who found Tidus. Tidus had fallen over a small cliff and had broken his leg. Luzzu carried him all the way back to Besaid by himself. Earned Kimahri's respect and he and Tidus became really close..."   
  
"They ever date?"   
  
"Jealous." Lulu smirked.   
  
"Not jealous...!"   
  
Rikku laughed, "No. They never dated."   
  
"Who never dated?" Tidus asked, walking up.   
  
"You and Luzzu."   
  
"No. We decided being friends was better." Tidus said, looking right at Wakka.   
  
The guardian blushed and pretended to be enraptured by his dinner.   
  
"Did you get any Potions?" Rikku asked.   
  
Tidus nodded and motioned to the paper bag he was carrying. Kimahri sat beside Wakka with a plate full of ribs.   
  
"You need to eat your veggies, Kimahri. You'll get vitamin deficiency and all that." Rikku said.   
  
Kimahri just snorted and started eating.   
  
"Let me guess. We leave at dawn." Rikku sighed.   
  
"Six." Tidus replied eating a bit of his grilled fish.   
  
"Cool! We get to sleep in!"   
  
Tidus smiled and nodded. Once they finished eating dinner the group decided to hit the hay.   
  
"Good night, Wakka. Pleasant dreams." Tidus smiled.   
  
"Night Tidus." [Damn...why'd he have to say "pleasant"??]   
  
Tidis gave Rikku a goodnight peck on the lips. Wakka had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking if he got a kiss too.   
  
"I don't think I should kiss you." Tidus teased Lulu.   
  
Lulu laughed. "It's ok with me. Just don't get fresh and I won't fry you."   
  
The blonde laughed and bid goodnight to Lulu. Kimahri nodded at Wakka before following Tidus into their room.   
  
"Sleep well kiddo. Night Lulu." Wakka said before going into his room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Hehehe. Wakka's having naughty dreams about Tidus XD. 


	7. Ch 7: Mi'ihen Highroad Part Two

  
  
A noise broke into Wakka's sleep. The redhead yawned, stretched, and looked at the clock. It was five a.m. exactly.   
  
"Wakka...?" A demure male voice asked from the hallway.   
  
"Tidus??" [This better not be another dream...]   
  
Wakka rolled out of bed and answered the door. There Tidus stood in only his shorts, hiding something behind his back. Wakka pinched himself. It hurt. He wasn't dreaming...   
  
"I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I wanted to do this before we started traveling again."   
  
"C-come on in..."   
  
Tidus smiled and walked into Wakka's room. The guardian closed his door and turned to face the blonde.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Wakka..." Tidus said shyly, handing the redhead the small box he'd been hiding behind his back.   
  
Wakka felt happiness wash his nervousness away and he accepted the gift.   
  
"You remembered..."   
  
"Of course I did."   
  
The box was wrapped neatly in blue paper and tied with a white bow. Wakka almost hated to ruin the wrapping by opening his present. The summoner laughed quietly as the redhead peeled the paper off carefully and opened the box.   
  
"Hey. Cool."   
  
"You like it?"   
  
"Ya. It suits me."   
  
Wakka smiled and pulled the necklace from the box. It was a small, silver, fish-shaped pendant on a leather cord. Fragments of sapphire served as the fish's eyes. The guardian smiled and handed the necklace to Tidus who put it on for him.   
  
"Yeah. It does suit you..." Tidus murmured, toying with the charm absently.   
  
"Thank-you, Tidus."   
  
Without really thinking Wakka leaned in and kissed Tidus on the nose. He froze slightly when he realized what he'd done but Tidus didn't seem to mind. The blonde only smiled at him.   
  
"I'm cold. Can I snuggle with you?"   
  
Wakka's cheeks turned pink. "S-sure..."   
  
Tidus giggled and jumped onto Wakka's bed. The older man set his unwrapped box aside before joining Tidus. The two snuggled up under the covers and Wakka couldn't help but notice how nicely Tidus fit against his side. It was as if his body was built to accommodate Tidus-snuggling. The summoner sighed happily and wrapped one arm around Wakka's chest.   
  
"Mmm. You're warm, Wakka..."   
  
Wakka blushed. "Uhm...thanks?"   
  
Tidus laughed softly. "Sorry. That was kind of a weird comment."   
  
"It's ok."   
  
Wakka absently stroked the nape of Tidus' neck as the two enjoyed the other's company in comfortable silence. It wasn't long before the duo dozed off.   
  
---------------------------   
  
"Wakka! Quick! Get up!!" Rikku's voice ordered.   
  
Wakka snorted slightly and he jolted awake. Tidus barely stirred.   
  
"Mmm...?" Tidus moaned, nuzzling Wakka's chest.   
  
Wakka swallowed hard and carefully moved Tidus off him. He stood and answered the door.   
  
"Rikku? What's wrong?"   
  
"Tidus is missing!!"   
  
Wakka blushed and coughed slightly. "Uh...no he's not."   
  
"Yes he i..." Rikku froze and pushed around Wakka. "Holy Yevon! You two fu...!"   
  
"No!" Wakka hissed, clamping his hand over Rikku's mouth. "Nothing happened. He came in early to give me my birthday present. See?" Wakka used his free hand to show Rikku his necklace. "Then he was cold and asked if we could snuggle and I said yes. So we snuggled for about fifteen seconds then fell asleep."   
  
"Ru luh luh..." Rikku mumbled.   
  
"What?" Wakka took his hand away from Rikku's mouth.   
  
"Oo la la!" The Al Bhed grinned.   
  
The redheaded guardian rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well I better go tell Lulu and Kimahri to stop looking for him. Kimahri's going to crush your nuts for you...you do realize that, right?"   
  
"Not if I use Tidus as a human shield." Wakka teased.   
  
"You'd never..."   
  
"You're right. Just give me a heads up."   
  
"Will do. Good luck Sir Wakka..."   
  
Rikku skipped off to find Lulu and Kimahri. Wakka sighed and walked back over to his bed. He sat on the edge of it and studied Tidus' sleeping face. The boy had such nice, kissable-looking lips...   
  
[Snap out of it...!] Wakka ordered to himself.   
  
The redhead shook his head then gently touched Tidus' cheek. The blonde smiled in his sleep and nuzzled Wakka's hand like a cat.   
  
"Wake up, Tidus. It's almost six..."   
  
The blonde yawned and slowly opened his eyes. "Wakka? Oh...!" He sat up. "I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep on you??"   
  
Wakka nodded. "Ya, but that's all right. I fell asleep too. Kimahri and the others thought you were missing though. Rikku went to tell them you were in here."   
  
"HEADS UP!" Rikku shrieked.   
  
"Shit!" Wakka cussed, hiding beside the bed.   
  
"Wakka...? What are you...?"   
  
Kimahri ran into the room, spear in hand. Wakka peeked over the edge of the bed. Kimahri spotted him and ran towards him.   
  
"Shit!" Wakka cussed again.   
  
"Kimahri!" Tidus scolded, putting himself between Wakka and Kimahri. "Honestly!"   
  
The Ronso growled and gave Wakka a very deadly look over Tidus' shoulder. Lulu and Rikku watched intently from the doorway.   
  
"Kimahri!" Tidus frowned.   
  
The Ronso looked down at him.   
  
"Stop this foolishness at once. It's Wakka's birthday and I wanted to give him his present before we had to travel. I was cold and wanted to cuddle with Wakka. He was very polite and very gentle-man like. He doesn't deserve to be treated like some kind of pervert."   
  
Kimahri relented, sheathing his spear.   
  
"Kimahri is sorry." The Ronso said to both Tidus and Wakka. The Ronso leaned down and kissed Tidus' forehead. "Kimahri thinks of Tidus as still a little boy sometimes."   
  
Tidus expression softened. "I forgive you, Kimahri. But I'm not a little boy anymore."   
  
Wakka accepted Kimahri's apology but was too shocked to say anything. [Tidus...wanted to cuddle with me...?]   
  
"Aww! Group hug!" Rikku announced, jumping onto Kimahri's back.   
  
Wakka and Tidus "urked" as Kimahri crushed them to him in a hug. Lulu laughed a bit and hugged Rikku's waist.   
  
"No wonder some people think we're nuts..." Tidus said to Wakka.   
  
Wakka smiled. "Ya. Oh well. They're malfunction. Not ours."   
  
"Well now that we've established that we can be civil let's get a move on." Tidus ordered.   
  
The group nodded and dispersed. Once they got all their things organized they were ready to go. Rajhel was sitting behind the front desk when Tidus and his guardians entered the lobby. Rikku almost groaned. Yuna and Varian were at the front desk, checking out.   
  
"Well, well. Look who it is." Yuna smirked.   
  
Varian said nothing and remained stone-faced.   
  
"Hello Yuna." Tidus said politely.   
  
"Hey Wakka." Yuna purred, ignoring Tidus.   
  
Rikku snorted, "Ill-mannered bitch."   
  
"Excuse me!?" Yuna snapped.   
  
"You heard her." Lulu replied.   
  
"And just *who* do you think you are!?" The female summoner demanded.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing." The mage retorted.   
  
"Why you little..."   
  
Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna's three-way cat fight was interrupted by a loud scream from outside.   
  
"The chocobos! Help!" A female voice screamed.   
  
"Out of our way. We'll deal with this." Yuna said coolly.   
  
Lulu and Rikku stepped aside. Yuna and Varian pushed past the group and went outside.   
  
"We'd better go outside too. Just in case they need help." Tidus suggested.   
  
The group nodded and followed Tidus outside.   
  
"Whoa! Lookit the size of that thing!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
Tidus nodded and examined the monster known as the Chocobo Eater. It laughed and swatted Varian's whip away like it was nothing. Yuna summoned Ifrit but the creature had him reduced to pyreflies in mere minutes. Yuna and Varian backed away as the fiend rushed forward.   
  
"Look out!" Tidus called.   
  
But it was too late. Yuna and Varian went tumbling over the cliff behind them.   
  
"No...!" The summoner shouted, summoning Cerberus.   
  
The three-headed Fayth appeared and left brother shot a gigantic fireball at the Chocobo Eater. It hit the beast dead on and it fell to the ground.   
  
"Lulu! Quick! Use Firaga on it!" Tidus ordered.   
  
Lulu nodded and cast a powerful Firaga spell on the fiend. Stunned, the creature fell onto its back.   
  
"Now! Help me push!!"   
  
The group ran to the fiend and started pushing it towards the opposite cliff. It struggled to sit up but Cerberus kept hitting it with fireballs. Suddenly the fiend tipped backwards and fell off the cliff into the water. A few minutes later a cloud of pyreflies drifted up from the water and into the air. Tidus rushed to where Yuna and Varian had fallen off. Both were on their feet and didn't appear to be hurt.   
  
"Are you ok?" Tidus called.   
  
"Fine! Don't help us!" Yuna shouted.   
  
The blonde sighed and nodded slightly.   
  
"I hope she has sore toes tomorrow..." Rikku grumbled.   
  
Tidus laughed a bit. "Come on. If she doesn't want our help we'll just continue on our way..."   
  
The blonde summoner thanked Cerberus and dismissed the Aeon. The walk to the gates to Mushroom Rock wasn't that long and kind of boring. The biggest challenge they encountered was a pair of Dual Horns...which were no match for Cerberus in the long run. Upon arriving at the gates Tidus could barely believe his eyes. Dona and Bartello were arguing with a Crusader while their chocobos grazed near by.   
  
"I though they'd be halfway to Guadosalam by now." Rikku said.   
  
"Yeah. Me too. I wonder what the problem is..." Tidus wondered.   
  
The group inched closer to eavesdrop.   
  
"Sorry. No admittance." The Crusader said.   
  
"You're interfering with a summoner's pilgrimage!" Dona growled.   
  
"Sorry. No admittance." The Crusader repeated.   
  
"What's going on?" Lulu asked.   
  
Dona turned, "Oh. It's you. They won't let anyone pass."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"They're going to defeat Sin."   
  
Rikku snorted, "You're kidding me, right?"   
  
"No ma'am." The Crusader interrupted. "We're working with the Al Bhed to defeat Sin. Operation Mi'ihen is currently underway so no admittance to Mushroom Rock is allowed."   
  
"I thought Yevon didn't allow the use of machina weapons..." Lulu said.   
  
"The Al Bhed just want to help. Maester Kinoc says their selflessness cancels out the fact that we're using weapons."   
  
Wakka shook his head, "Maester Kinoc is a fool. It won't work."   
  
"And just how do you plan to find Sin? Sit on your asses until it shows up?" Dona sneered.   
  
"Using those..." The Crusader replied.   
  
Everyone turned to see Sinspawn in the chocobo cart that Luzzu and Gatta had been guarding earlier.   
  
"Sin always comes back for its spawn."   
  
The Sinspawn made an odd wailing noise. Tidus shivered and Kimahri put a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.   
  
"This is ludicrous. It won't work. You'll need us in the end." Dona said. "Call me when that time comes. I'm going to have a nap. Come Bartello!"   
  
Bartello and Dona jumped onto their chocobos again and rode off.   
  
"Sorry." The Crusader apologized. "I can't let you through either."   
  
"It's all right." Tidus replied. "Is Sir Luzzu still here?"   
  
The Crusader nodded, "He's by the cart. You may go see him but I'm watching you..."   
  
Tidus nodded and slowly walked to the front of the cart. Luzzu and Gatta were talking to a female crusader.   
  
"Luzzu." Tidus said quietly.   
  
The redhead whirled around, "Tidus...!"   
  
"Don't go. It won't work. You'll be killed..."   
  
"Tidus..."   
  
"Please Luzzu...! I beg you, don't go! Don't let Gatta go either! Or anyone else for that matter! It won't work..."   
  
"Shh..." Luzzu hugged Tidus close. "It's my duty."   
  
"You don't have to do this Luzzu..."   
  
"I want to..."   
  
"You'll die!"   
  
"I won't..." Luzzu smoothed Tidus' hair away from his face. "Tidus. Why did you become a summoner?"   
  
"To save those that I love from Sin..." The blonde replied, sniffling.   
  
The redheaded Crusader smiled sadly. He wiped the lone tear from Tidus' cheek.   
  
"I want to do the same thing, Tidus. You're my friend. I want to keep Sin far away from you. Far away from Besaid. Far away from Rikku."   
  
"This isn't right...! Yevon says that machina are forbidden! No one will ever treat you with respect ever again for working with the Al Bhed!"   
  
"I know but I don't care. Tidus...please understand. Yevon rejected me when I wanted to become a summoner. This is the best I can do and I'm going to put my all into it."   
  
"I can't stop you...can I?" Tidus whispered.   
  
"No. You cannot."   
  
"Then you better not die, Luzzu! I want to see you again!"   
  
"You will."   
  
"C'mon Luzzu! We're moving out!" Gatta called.   
  
Luzzu hugged his friend and smoothed the blonde's hair once more.   
  
"See you later, Tidus."   
  
With that Luzzu took the chocobo's reins and started leading the cart along. The female Crusader ushered Tidus back. Rikku hugged Tidus tight. She could tell the blonde was miserable.   
  
[I hope they know what they're doing...] Lulu thought, watching Luzzu and Gatta vanish from sight.   
  
******************   
  
Auron sighed and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. Despite the fact that it was a shitty grey day he still wore them. A drop of rain landed on his nose and he looked up at the grey sky.   
  
"This won't work. You know that." Maester Kinoc said to him. "We'll just let them dream a little longer."   
  
"You disgust me." Auron replied.   
  
Kinoc only laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
To answer some questions...   
  
#1: No Kimahri doesn't have a thing for Tidus. He's just overly protective of him. Kind of like a father is protective of his teenage daughter but ten fold. This is because of how fragile Tidus was when Kimahri first met him. (Someone e-mailed me and suggested a Kimahri/Tidus lemon scene because of the "obvious feelings" that Kimahri had for Tidus. I was thoroughly shocked to find out that that was how this person had interpreted Kimahri's actions. Kimahri is NOT jealous. Kimahri is overly-protective. -_-;;)   
  
#2: No there's nothing between Luzzu and Tidus. Yes, Luzzu and Tidus love each other but in a platonic way. Not in the passionate way. Luzzu hasn't had any naughty dreams about Tidus...unlike Wakka XD. R&R Please. 


	8. Ch 8: Mushroom Rock

  
  
Tidus went to stand by Kimahri, head hung.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Lulu asked.   
  
"We wait." Tidus replied quietly.   
  
"You look troubled, Sir Tidus. Is anything wrong?" A smooth male voice asked.   
  
Tidus almost forgot to turn around before performing Yevon's prayer. The rest of his guardians, except Lulu, followed suit. Seymour smirked at Lulu.   
  
"Al Bhed I assume."   
  
Lulu nodded and Seymour turned his attention back to Tidus. He trailed his eyes up the entire length of Tidus' body before speaking.   
  
"As I was saying, is something troubling you...?"   
  
"Well..." Tidus looked over his shoulder at the gates.   
  
The Maester nodded, "I see..."   
  
Seymour and his two guardians walked up to the female Crusader.   
  
"Let Summoner Tidus and his guardians pass."   
  
"B-but Maester Seymour. Maester Seymour sir..."   
  
"It's all right. I will take full responsibility."   
  
"O-ok..."   
  
Seymour turned to Tidus and his crew. "You may pass now."   
  
"Thank-you." Tidus replied.   
  
The blonde bowed until Seymour and his guardians were out of sight.   
  
Wakka snorted, "Just who does he think he is?"   
  
"All the Maesters have swelled egos. Well except Kelk and Mika."   
  
Tidus looked at Wakka briefly before heading to the gates.   
  
"Let's go." The summoner said quietly.   
  
The guardians followed and, as Seymour promised, the Crusader let them through. Tidus stopped to look out at the greyish ocean. It started to drizzle a little but he didn't seem to mind.   
  
"C'mon Tidus. We'll get wet." Rikku complained.   
  
Tidus nodded and started walking. The path branched off. They could go straight or left.   
  
"Which way do we go? Lulu asked.   
  
"Straight." Tidus replied.   
  
They were blocked off by Clasko.   
  
"Begging your pardon Summoner Tidus but Maester Seymour has requested your presence at the Command Center."   
  
"What? Why?" Wakka asked.   
  
Clasko shrugged, "Beats me."   
  
Tidus shrugged, "Ok. We'll head over to the command center."   
  
"Take the left. There's a lift at the end of the ravine." Clasko replied.   
  
Tidus nodded and his guardians followed him into the ravine. Both Wakka and Kimahri flanked around Tidus. Lulu and Rikku giggled at the scene and the summoner blushed a little.   
  
"It's ok you guys..."   
  
The group squished onto the tiny lift and fought their way along the rain-slick rock paths of Mushroom Rock. Tidus watched as Lulu destroyed a Red Element with a Blizzara spell. The blonde sighed and looked around for other things. He had this feeling in the pit of his gut that something was going to go horribly wrong.   
  
"Tidus? You ok?" Rikku asked.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Ten minutes later the group came upon another lift. This one made by the Al Bhed instead of the Yevonites.   
  
"Know how to use this, Lu?" Wakka asked.   
  
Lulu nodded, "Everyone get on."   
  
The group followed Lulu's orders and she activated the U-shaped lift. The were deposited on one of Mushroom Rock's elevated beaches. The whole beach was lined with Al Bhed cannons. Seymour was surveying the workers and soldiers, smiling. Wakka made a weird growling noise and walked up to Seymour.   
  
"I hope he's not planning to deck him..." Rikku whispered to Lulu.   
  
"Maester Seymour. Using these kind of contraptions is against Yevon. Why are you here...that is...why are you supporting this??" Wakka half-asked, half-demanded.   
  
"The Al Bhed simply want to help the best way they can. I am here to support the destruction of Sin, not the machina."   
  
"B-but the machina..." Wakka swept his hand in the direction of the cannons.   
  
"Pretend you didn't see them." Seymour replied, smirking.   
  
Tidus looked up at Seymour. Stunned that the Maester would say such a thing. Lulu and Rikku exchanged wide-eyed glances and Kimahri's features took on a deadly frown.   
  
"Pardon me, sir...but I don't really think that's something a Maester should say..." The redhead said quietly.   
  
"Then pretend I didn't say it. The command center is just over there. Join me will you."   
  
With a wink in Tidus' direction the Guado nodded at Wakka and walked off with his guardians. Tidus went to stand beside Wakka. The guardian looked at him.   
  
"You're right, Tidus. This won't work..."   
  
"Then I'll be here to help..." Tidus murmured, following Seymour.   
  
Kimahri proceeded after Tidus. Wakka sighed.   
  
"You've got some balls there mister." Rikku grinned. "Questioning a Maester like that."   
  
"I think Tidus was impressed." Lulu added.   
  
Wakka blushed, "Ah shaddup..."   
  
Rikku and Lulu laughed. Wakka blushed a deeper red and walked off. Tidus could see Gatta standing outside the command center. As he approached the teen looked up and half-frowned.   
  
"Uhm...are you ok?" Tidus asked.   
  
"No. I'm not. I'm stuck guarding the command center. This sucks. I should be on the front lines with Luzzu."   
  
Tidus went pale, "Luzzu's on the front lines?"   
  
Gatta nodded, "Lucky bastard."   
  
Tidus took on a spaced-out look and slowly walked into the command center. Kimahri readied his spear before following his summoner.   
  
"Guarding the command center is important too ya know." Wakka said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Gatta grumbled, walking off.   
  
Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku entered the center. They were greeted by Kinoc and his bodyguards.   
  
"Welcome. You must be Summoner Tidus' guardians."   
  
"That's us." Rikku grinned.   
  
Wakka and Rikku did Yevon's prayer. Lulu nodded her head slightly.   
  
"Be prepared. Things might get dangerous once Sin arrives."   
  
The trio nodded and readied their weapons. Tidus stood in the light rain, watching the ocean. Kimahri stood ever vigilant beside him, only moving to shake the water from his fur. The two were joined by the rest of the group. Tidus smiled slightly when he felt Wakka's hand touch the small of his back. He looked at his redheaded guardian and smiled sadly. Wakka half-smiled back.   
  
****************   
  
Auron sunk his katana into the wet sand and watched the ocean. The twinge in his chest told him that Sin was close. He looked around at all the people that were going to die. He had already tried telling a number of them to take off before they were killed but they just looked at him funny.   
  
[No one will believe me until it is too late. Then they'll wish they had listened to the crazy bastard wearing his sunglasses in the rain...]   
  
The warrior looked over at the cliff that the command center was on.   
  
[Tidus...I hope you have good guardians...]   
  
*****************   
  
The caged Sinspawn started going nuts.   
  
"Sin is close! Prepare the troops!" Kinoc ordered.   
  
Tidus' body stiffened as Sin appeared on the horizon. The Sinspawn's cage rocked back and forth violently as the fiends tried to free themselves. Wakka felt Tidus' hand slip into his and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.   
  
****************   
  
Auron watched as scorpion-like Sinspawn started emerging from the ocean.   
  
"FIRE!" Someone on the cliff above ordered.   
  
Auron barely winced as the cannons went off simultaneously. The ground shook and small debris fell from the cliffs. The swordsman dusted his coat off before rushing at the nearest Sinspawn.   
  
*****************   
  
Rikku covered her ears as the cannons went off. The ground trembled beneath the group's feet. The cage of Sinspawn fell from the cliff and crashed onto the beach below. The Al Bhed soldier's and the Crusaders started to quickly reload the cannons. Suddenly Sin stopped, everything was quiet. Tidus broke away from his guardians to stand at the cliff. He felt a very familiar aura radiating from the giant beast.   
  
    _You can't do it kid. I'm the best. You're worthless and weak. You? Guard a summoner? Hahaha!!_   
  
"Look out!" Someone screamed.   
  
"Run!!" Another person shouted.   
  
Tidus watched in horror as Sin shot a powerful energy wave at the beach below. Almost everyone in its path was obliterated on the spot. Those left were powerless against the Sinspawn still on the beach.   
  
"NO! LUZZU!!" Tidus screamed.   
  
Before anyone could stop him Tidus started making his way down the cliff.   
  
"Tidus! Come back!" Rikku shrieked.   
  
Wakka grabbed his blitzball and started down the cliff after Tidus. Kimahri also tried to follow but the cannons going off again knocked him off balance. Rikku and Lulu screamed and clung to each other as Sin sent another energy wave at another beach. The wave impacted harshly into a huge Al Bhed machina. The machina exploded and a huge after shock ripped through the air, knocking everyone off their feet. Lulu looked around.   
  
"Where in the hell is that Kinoc guy!?" She demanded.   
  
"I don't know!" Rikku replied.   
  
*****************   
  
Tidus ran along the beach, killing any Sinspawn in sight. Someone screamed and he turned to see a Sinspawn dragging a Crusader into the water.   
  
"Hang on!!" Tidus called.   
  
The blonde rushed to the man's aid, sinking Liquid Steel into the spawn's head.   
  
"Thank-you." The man said.   
  
"You're welcome. Did you see Luzzu anywhere down here?"   
  
"No. Sorry."   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
"Yes. Go. Look for him."   
  
Tidus nodded and ran off again. The further he ran down the beach the worse the devastation got. Suddenly he was knocked onto his stomach. The blonde struggled and turned over on his back to find himself face-to-face with a Sinspawn. The fiend opened its jaws wide to chomp down on Tidus' head. The blonde wedged his sword into the monster's jaws. Tidus screamed in pain as the beast's stinger stabbed into his shoulder, almost going right through. The fiend injected Tidus with his venom and the summoner's world started to go black.   
  
"Argh!" Someone screamed.   
  
The Sinspawn was suddenly cut in half and it faded into pyreflies. Before Tidus blacked out he saw a familiar man hovering over him.   
  
[Sir...Auron...?]   
  
Tidus' eyes closed and he blacked out. Auron cursed and searched his coat for an Antidote. He didn't have any.   
  
"Here!" A redhead said, running up with an Antidote. "I'm his guardian."   
  
Auron nodded and took the antidote from the redhead. He gave it to Tidus. The cannons went off again and Auron looked over to see Sin retreating back to the sea.   
  
"C'mon...." Auron ordered.   
  
Wakka nodded and picked Tidus up. He followed the man along the beach.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Thirty minutes had gone by since Sin had left. Tidus was still unconscious. Yuna was down on the beaches performing Sendings. Rikku sighed. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground with Tidus' head in her lap. Kimahri was sitting beside her, shielding them from the rain. The man that had introduced himself as Auron was leaning against a tree not too far away, watching everyone. Wakka and Lulu had gone to see if they could find any of their friends. Rikku looked up as Maester Seymour approached, concern on his face.   
  
"Is Summoner Tidus all right?"   
  
"He'll be fine. The Antidote is still breaking the venom down." Rikku replied.   
  
"I'm sorry to rush off but Guadosalam is expecting me. Do drop by for a visit when you pass through Guadosalam..."   
  
"We will." The blonde promised. [Wakka's going to deck me for making that promise...]   
  
As soon as Maester Seymour had left Wakka and Lulu walked up.   
  
"Gatta's dead...and we couldn't find Luzzu." Wakka reported sadly.   
  
Lulu sat beside Rikku and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. The redheaded guardian looked over at Auron then walked over to the man.   
  
"So...you're the legendary Auron, huh?"   
  
Auron grunted.   
  
"Thanks for helping out."   
  
"No problem..."   
  
"Mmm? Rikku?" Tidus' voice murmured.   
  
Wakka turned and rushed over to the blonde's side. Rikku smiled and stroked the summoner's hair.   
  
"Hi there. How do you feel?"   
  
"Ok..."   
  
Everyone helped Tidus sit then stand up. He wavered on his feet a bit but Rikku and Kimahri steadied him.   
  
"Well the Sendings are completed." Yuna said, walking by the group. "Thanks for the help, Tidus."   
  
"Shut up." Rikku growled. "Tidus was injured ok??"   
  
Yuna just laughed and shook her head. Varian didn't even look at the group as he past.   
  
"And yet again I was no help to anybody..." Tidus muttered.   
  
"That's not true, Tidus..." Rikku replied.   
  
"It is."   
  
"Now that you're awake. I need to talk to you." Auron interrupted.   
  
Kimahri growled.   
  
"It's ok, Kimahri. This is Auron. Don't you remember him?"   
  
The Ronso sniffed slightly at Auron then slightly nodded his head.   
  
"I'll bring him right back." Auron said to Wakka.   
  
Kimahri looked at Wakka. Wakka blushed.   
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" Tidus asked once he and Auron were far from the group.   
  
"You felt it, didn't you?" Auron asked.   
  
"W-what?"   
  
"Jecht..."   
  
Tidus didn't reply verbally. He only nodded.   
  
"Sin is Jecht."   
  
Tidus' head snapped up. "What!? My old man is..."   
  
"...Is Sin..."   
  
Tidus felt like his world had caved in around him.   
  
"I'm sorry Tidus. But I thought it best that I tell you now instead of you finding out at a critical moment and becoming emotional..."   
  
"What? Me? Emotional?" Tidus teased weakly, his eyes brimming with tears.   
  
Auron gave the teenager a brief hug. "I'm starting to dislike Yevon. Can I tag along?"   
  
The summoner blinked, "Y-you want to be...my guardian?"   
  
Auron nodded, "Do you accept?"   
  
"I-i...sure...you may join us."   
  
"Good. Now come along. Let's round up your other guardians and head for Djose Temple..."   
  
After they had done just that they started walking the trail to Djose Temple. Only a few wounded Crusaders were slowly limping along the trail. There were no Al Bhed soldiers in sight. Tidus cast a worried glance at Lulu. The mage seemed to be in another world, but Rikku had a hold of her hand and moved her around various obstacles. Auron was walking way ahead of the group. Tidus ran to catch up with him. Wakka swallowed nervously as Kimahri looked over his shoulder at him again. Suddenly the Ronso stopped. The other guardian stopped too.   
  
"Wakka went after Tidus without hesitation. Kimahri respects Wakka."   
  
Wakka smiled, "Thanks Kimahri."   
  
Kimahri nodded and motioned for Wakka to walk beside him, which the redhead did.   
  
--------------------------   
  
When they finally arrived at the temple Yuna was in the Chamber so they'd probably have to wait until morning for their turn. Tidus went off to cure the wounded and Send the dead. A nun took the guardians to the second level where there were some free beds. Another summoner and his guardian were sitting on one bed, talking.   
  
"Ah, hello there." The summoner said, smiling. "My name is Isaaru."   
  
"I'm Rikku. This is Lulu and Kimahri."   
  
"Wakka." Wakka smiled.   
  
"Auron." Auron grunted, walking off.   
  
"I'm Maroda." Isaaru's guardian said.   
  
Everyone shook hands and Rikku helped Lulu to a bed. She helped the woman into bed. Lulu gripped onto her hand.   
  
"Please...stay with me..."   
  
Rikku nodded and snuggled into bed with the mage. Kimahri went downstairs to guard Tidus and Wakka sat on the bed across from Isaaru's.   
  
"Did you hear?" Maroda asked.   
  
"What?" Wakka replied.   
  
"Summoners have been disappearing. Dona and Bartello have vanished."   
  
"What?" Rikku sounded shocked but she didn't sit up.   
  
Isaaru nodded, "They never made it to the Shoopuf. Their chocobos were found by the riverside."   
  
"Creepy..." The redhead shivered.   
  
"Guard your summoner well." Maroda said.   
  
"No problems there."   
  
*******************   
  
Tidus' eyes widened as a Crusader limped into the side room.   
  
"Luzzu!!"   
  
"Tidus!"   
  
The blonde ran to Luzzu, placing dozens of kisses on the redhead's cheeks. "You're alive!"   
  
"Barely..." Luzzu joked. "But Gatta...he...he...must've snuck away from his post."   
  
"I heard. I'm so sorry Luzzu..."   
  
"Damn it!" Luzzu suddenly shouted.   
  
Tidus backed away and Kimahri ran up beside the blonde.   
  
"I should have listened to you, Tidus! You told me it wouldn't work! I should've listened!!"   
  
"Oh Luzzu..."   
  
The summoner hugged his friend tight and let the redhead cry on him.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
It was around eleven when Tidus had finished helping everyone. Kimahri had taken Luzzu upstairs to bed an hour ago. The redhead was going to accompany them to Guadosalam. The summoner yawned and stood on stiff legs. Yuna was still in the Chamber of the Fayth. The blonde slowly climbed upstairs to see that every bed was full. He shrugged and went to find Rikku, but she was cuddled up with Lulu. There were two men Tidus didn't recognize in two other beds. Wakka, Kimahri, Luzzu, and Auron were sleeping on the rest.   
  
"Tidus..."   
  
The blonde jumped as someone whispered his name. He saw Wakka sit up.   
  
"Is that you, Tidus?" He whispered.   
  
"Yes." The summoner whispered back, walking closer.   
  
"You can have my bed."   
  
Tidus shook his head, "I don't want to put you out. I'll just go cuddle up with Luzzu."   
  
Jealousy twinged inside Wakka. "Cuddle up with me."   
  
The teen turned, "What?"   
  
Wakka was glad that it was dark so Tidus didn't see the lovely shade of deep scarlet he had turned. "Y-you can...sleep with me."   
  
"That's all right, Wakka. I don't want to crowd you either..."   
  
The redhead inwardly sighed in disappointment as Tidus made his way over to Luzzu's bed. He heard the two whispering to each other then the rustle of the sheets as Tidus slipped into bed. Wakka growled softly to himself and put the pillow over his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Aww. Wakka's all jealous. How cute ^^ R&R Please. 


	9. Ch 9: Guadosalam

  
  
"Wakka. Wake up..."   
  
Wakka mumbled something incoherent and opened his eyes to see Tidus standing beside his bed.   
  
"Morning sleepyhead. Get up..."   
  
The redhead grumbled something and grabbed Tidus, pulling him onto the bed. The blonde laughed as Wakka's arms coiled around him.   
  
"No get up. Sleep..." Wakka grinned, his eyes still closed.   
  
"Lazy ass. Fine. I'll give you five more minutes..."   
  
Wakka expected Tidus to try and get up but the teen just rested his head on Wakka's chest.   
  
"No one else is up yet..." The summoner said. "I just like to wake you up first to torture you..."   
  
"Meanie..."   
  
Both men laughed.   
  
"You're still warm, Wakka..."   
  
Wakka laughed.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Rikku stifled a yawn as the guardians assembled outside the Cloister of Trials. Since Luzzu wasn't a guardian they were going to let him sleep in until they were ready to go.   
  
"Are you ready?" The priest asked.   
  
Tidus nodded and the priest let them into the trials. The hair on Tidus' arms stood on end.   
  
"Whoa...shocking..." Rikku grinned, her hair puffing out.   
  
Tidus giggled at Kimahri who was fighting to keep his fur in place.   
  
"This is why I have my hair in this style, ya?" Wakka grinned.   
  
Auron grunted. His hair was standing on end as well. Lulu looked at the ceiling, watching electricity jolt along it.   
  
"I'm assuming this is the Thunder Fayth..." She said.   
  
"Yup. I'm going to need some serious gel after this." The summoner replied, laughing.   
  
Kimahri growled and gave up on fixing his fur.   
  
Rikku laughed, "You look like a giant blue fluffball, Kimahri...!"   
  
The trial took them a good half hour. The guardians waited patiently outside the Chamber of the Fayth.   
  
"Yuna and Isaaru must be way ahead of us by now..." Lulu commented.   
  
"Good. I don't have to look upon Yuna's ugly mug..." Rikku replied.   
  
Auron chuckled a little and shook his head.   
  
"What?" The teen asked.   
  
"Not even Braska himself understood how he could spawn such an ill-behaved child. He was baffled and her mother never knew what to do with her. She was a mean one from birth..." Auron explained.   
  
Three hours had gone by before Tidus emerged from the Chamber. He looked pale and his body was dappled with sweat but he smiled at his guardians.   
  
"I have a new Aeon..." He said quietly.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Everyone seemed to be in their own world as they made their way down the path to the Moonflow. Tidus was holding onto Luzzu's hand, moving the spaced-out redhead around obstacles in the path. Lulu was still saddened over the loss of her Al Bhed comrades. Rikku had her arm wrapped around the mage's waist in an attempt to comfort the woman. Wakka was daydreaming about the morning's events. Kimahri and Auron were both silent. The low grunt of a Shoopuf snapped everyone into the real world.   
  
"Man those things are ugly..." Rikku said.   
  
Lulu laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Poor things."   
  
"Jecht attacked one of them..." Auron said. "Took all our traveling money to pay for the damages."   
  
"Let me guess. He was drunk off his ass...again." Tidus muttered.   
  
Auron nodded slightly and Tidus made a growling noise.   
  
"Could we not talk about *him*?"   
  
Auron nodded again, "C'mon. We can catch the next Shoopuf if we hurry."   
  
Tidus let Kimahri take Luzzu and he waited for Wakka.   
  
"I suppose I should tell you about my father..." The summoner said quietly.   
  
"You don't have to, Tidus."   
  
"Everyone else knows and I'm sure Rikku has already told Lulu. There's no reason for you to be left out of the loop. As you probably already know my father played for the Luca Goers. He was their star player. That is until he went to work drunk one day and attacked the head coach."   
  
"The papers said he left because of a 'sports related injury'." Wakka said.   
  
Tidus nodded, "I know. He paid both the head coach and the press off. Once he did that we were totally broke...which only led him to drink more. He treated me and my mother like dirt. I never understood why she stayed with him and I still don't. He never lifted a finger to us physically but he'd degrade us every chance he got."   
  
Wakka nodded, giving the teen a sympathetic look.   
  
"Then one day he got very, very, *very* drunk and wandered into town and...uhm...exposed himself to a bunch of old ladies. The cops arrested him and were going to throw him in jail but since everyone thought that he left blitzball because of his 'injury' they thought he was drinking himself stupid because of that. They felt sorry for him and put him in a rehab program that rehabilitates drunks and train them as guardians for summoners."   
  
"Lord Braska..."   
  
Tidus nodded, "I don't know why Lord Braska chose my father but he did. My father didn't even bother stopping by at home to say good-bye. We found out that he was journeying with Lord Braska and Sir Auron like everyone else...from reading the paper. We never saw him again. Both Braska and my old man were killed defeating Sin. Only Auron managed to drag himself to safety but he was badly scarred."   
  
Wakka nodded then patted Tidus on the back. "I'm sorry about all that. And I'm sorry for what I said when we first met. Y'know...when I asked why you didn't become a guardian..."   
  
The summoner smiled, "It's all right, Wakka. You didn't know."   
  
"Come on you guys!!" Rikku called in the distance. "The Shoopuf is waiting!!"   
  
Tidus grabbed Wakka's hand and they ran for the Shoopuf. The blonde smiled softly to himself. He couldn't help but notice how his hand seemed to fit perfectly into Wakka's. Auron gave them both a look as they sat down. Wakka just grinned at Auron and sat beside Lulu. Tidus sat beside Luzzu, giving the redhead a worried look.   
  
"Are you all right, Luzzu?" Tidus whispered.   
  
Luzzu nodded slightly but didn't reply verbally.   
  
"Everyone ready?" The driver asked.   
  
"Yup!" Rikku replied.   
  
"Okie! Shoopuf launch!"   
  
The giant beast made a low rumbling noise and headed out into the water. Tidus set his chin on Luzzu's shoulder and watched the moon lilies shoot their sparkly pollen into the air. The redhead smiled slightly and ruffled the blonde's hair. Rikku looked from Tidus and Luzzu to Wakka and wiggled her eyebrows at the redhead. Wakka glowered at her and crossed his arms. The Al Bhed giggled. Twenty minutes went by without anyone saying anything. Rikku was staring intently at the water.   
  
"Look Lulu. Original Besaid Island..."   
  
Lulu looked into the water at the sunken city. "Yup. Built the city over the river, made it too big, and it all crumbled into the water."   
  
"That's what they get for thinking they could defy nature..." Wakka grumbled.   
  
"I don't think it was that, Wakka. I think they were aiming for convenience..." Tidus said softly.   
  
Wakka blushed a bit, "Yeah. Maybe..."   
  
Tidus smiled shyly at his guardian. Suddenly there was a loud splash and a whip-like cord snapped around Tidus' neck. The summoner's eyes went wide and he dropped his sword.   
  
"Tidus!" Rikku shrieked.   
  
The blonde only managed to make a choking noise before he was pulled off the Shoopuf and into the water. Without hesitation Rikku jumped into the water after him. Luzzu grabbed Liquid Steel and followed Rikku.   
  
"Stay topside!" Wakka ordered the other guardians before jumping into the water.   
  
The trio met up underwater and looked around. The water was lit by the moon lilies' pollen but there was no sign of Tidus. Suddenly there was a mechanical whirring sound and a machine rose up from behind some rubble. It had an unconscious Tidus trapped in a magick bubble on top of it.   
  
"Tidus! We're coming!" Wakka called, his words distorted by the water.   
  
The trio swam full speed for the machina. The machine stopped moving and half turned towards them-shooting air torpedoes at them. Luzzu and Rikku managed to dodge the bullet-shaped air but Wakka took one right in the gut. The air whooshed out of his lungs and water rushed in. Being a seasoned blitz player Wakka didn't panic like most people would've. All blitz players were taught how to expel water from their lungs. The redhead did so and joined his friends in trying to free Tidus. He tossed his blitzball at the machina over and over again, hoping to damage something. Rikku dodged depth charges as she tried to pull the wiring out of the bottom of the machine. Luzzu hacked at the magick bubble with Tidus' sword to no avail. The blonde stirred a little but didn't come into full consciousness. Luzzu and Rikku had to surface for air but Wakka kept on fighting. He used his Overdrive and cast a Thundaga spell on his blitzball before throwing it at the machina. Suddenly Rikku tugged on his arm. He looked at her and she motioned to the Shoopuf above. Even though he didn't understand Wakka backed away from the machina. Luzzu saw this from the surface and he shouted to Lulu.   
  
"Now!"   
  
Lulu charged up one hell of a Thundaga spell and let it fly. It tore through the water, all the hair on Wakka and Rikku's bodies stood on end but they weren't harmed. The spell hit its target dead on. The bubble shattered and the machine started to sink. Wakka swam to Tidus and gathered the summoner in his arms. He and Rikku surfaced together.   
  
"Nice spell, Lulu." Luzzu grinned. "Very...stimulating..."   
  
"Eww! Luzzu!!" Rikku wrinkled her nose.   
  
Luzzu laughed. "I'm kidding...!"   
  
The Shoopuf wrapped it's long nose around Luzzu and lifted him onto its back. It lifted Rikku up next and then Wakka and Tidus. Everyone crowded around Wakka and Tidus. Luzzu kneeled beside the two and examined the bruises on Tidus' neck.   
  
"Fucking Al Bhed assholes..." Luzzu grumbled. "Uh...no offense Lulu..."   
  
"None taken."   
  
Tidus whimpered a little and wrapped one arm around Wakka's neck, snuggling close. The redheaded guardian tried not to blush and bit into his lip.   
  
"He'll be ok. Let him rest..." Luzzu said.   
  
Wakka nodded and leaned back against the seat. Auron folded his arms and looked at the water.   
  
"Are you ok?" Lulu asked Rikku. "My spell didn't hurt you?"   
  
"Nope. Gave me split ends. That's about it." Rikku grinned.   
  
Lulu laughed and hugged the teen.   
  
"Is everyone ok?" The driver asked.   
  
"Yes. Continue on." Auron replied.   
  
Kimahri sat beside Wakka and Tidus. He frowned slightly and stroked Tidus' wet hair.   
  
"Kimahri failed. Kimahri never fail again."   
  
"You didn't fail Kimahri." Wakka said. "We were all taken by surprise."   
  
Kimahri nodded but didn't seem to accept Wakka's answer. The rest of the Shoopuf ride went by without any other surprises. Auron watched Wakka with one eyebrow raised as the redhead gently stroked the bruises on Tidus' neck.   
  
"Mmm?" Tidus moaned, his eyes slowly opening.   
  
Rikku leaned over Wakka's shoulder to look at Tidus. "Hey there. How do you feel?"   
  
"Ok. What happened?"   
  
"Al Bhed tried to kidnap you again." Luzzu replied.   
  
"Wakka, Rikku, Luzzu, and Lulu save Tidus." Kimahri added.   
  
"I'm sorry you guys." Tidus said, not moving from Wakka's arms. "Thanks..."   
  
"Don't be sorry, Tidus. It wasn't your fault." Rikku said, leaning down to hug her friend.   
  
Tidus hugged Rikku back then slowly stood up. He helped Wakka to his feet and blushed slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Wakka. I was using you for a recliner."   
  
"It's ok. I didn't mind." The redhead replied, smiling.   
  
Tidus looked away as he turned bright red.   
  
"All right! Everyone off!" The Hypello ordered.   
  
Everyone piled into the lift and they were lowered to ground level. Auron went to go buy some Potions from O'aka and Luzzu went to purchase a sword of his own. Kimahri stood guard by Tidus while Rikku and Lulu went to look at a "you are here" map with Wakka.   
  
"Did I mention that I promised Maester Seymour we'd stop by and see him on our way through Guadosalam?" Rikku asked.   
  
"What? That creep?" Wakka sneered.   
  
"Tsk. Isn't speaking ill of a Maester of Yevon punishable?" Lulu teased.   
  
Wakka glared at the mage but couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Ya, but it'd be worth it."   
  
"Gonna tell him to stay away from your man?" Rikku giggled.   
  
The redhead snorted, "I wish. I'll just stand there and silently loathe him."   
  
"Good plan. Tidus would be all wonesome if you got thrown in the Via Purifico." The blonde smirked.   
  
Wakka rolled his eyes. "Whatever."   
  
Once they were all ready to go they set off. Tidus and Luzzu in the lead, Rikku and Lulu in the middle, and Kimahri, Auron, and Wakka in the back.   
  
"I assume Tidus told you about his father." Auron said to Wakka.   
  
Wakka nodded. "Yes."   
  
Auron stopped and grabbed Wakka's wrist, letting the group go on ahead. The redhead frowned at Auron.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with him..."   
  
Wakka turned bright red and he pulled out of Auron's grip. "A-are you crazy?"   
  
The older man smirked behind his collar, "A little." The warrior's expression turned serious again almost immediately. "I meant it. Don't fall in love with him and if you already have kill those feelings off quickly..."   
  
Shouldering his katana Auron started walking again. Wakka watched him, still blushing, but disturbed by the man's words. He shook his head and jogged after the group. They were almost at the path's turn when Lulu spotted something lying on the river bank.   
  
"Rin!!" She cried, running ahead.   
  
Tidus ran after Lulu. She knelt down beside a wet, beaten, and bloodied Al Bhed man.   
  
"Rin! Can you hear me!?" Lulu exclaimed, turning the man onto his back.   
  
"Thought I was done for..." Rin whispered.   
  
The group gathered around Lulu and Rin.   
  
"Hold still. I can help." Tidus soothed, casting Cura on the Al Bhed.   
  
The man groaned a little as his injuries healed. Once the magick had done its job Rin sat up.   
  
"What happened?" Tidus asked.   
  
"I was visiting my brother, Rajhel. He has a travel agency on the Thunder Plains. I was just walking along the path when these fiends came out of nowhere. They knocked me into the water. They destroyed my weapon..." Rin motioned to a broken Nunchaku in the water a little ways from him. "I don't know how I survived. Something must've scared them off."   
  
"Good thing. Can you stand?" Lulu asked.   
  
Rin nodded and Tidus and Lulu helped him stand. The man sighed and shook his head.   
  
"Looks like I have to go back to my brother's and get a new weapon. Can I tag along?"   
  
"Sure." Tidus replied, smiling brightly.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Lulu and Rin waited until Rikku and the others were out of ear shot before speaking to each other.   
  
"Kuut drehk oui lyh drehg vycd, Rin. Ev drao ghaf ed fyc oui eh dryd machina Kimahri fuimt'ja bnupypmo kiddat oui. Cunno E ryt du wyb oui..." _("Good thing you can think fast, Rin. If they knew it was you in that machina Kimahri would've probably gutted you. Sorry I had to zap you...")_   
  
" Ed'c ug" Rin replied, "E vunkeja oui. Pacetac, ouin summoner raymat sa. E's veha huf." _(It's ok.) (I forgive you. Besides, your summoner healed me. I'm fine now.")_   
  
"Huf fryd?" _(Now what?)_   
  
"E tuh'd ghuf. E'mm dyk ymuhk ihdem fa kad du Rajhel's. E'mm drehg uv cusadrehk drana..." _("I don't know. I'll tag along until we get to Rajhel's. I'll think of something there...")_   
  
Lulu nodded and the two caught up to the group before anyone became suspicious.   
  
--------------------------   
  
"It smells nice here." Rikku said, looking around Guadosalam.   
  
"Like fruit..." Tidus added. "Apples or something."   
  
"It's the scent of traditional Guado incense." An elderly Guado said, walking towards Tidus.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Wakka exclaimed, stepping in front of Tidus.   
  
"Forgive me. I forgot my manners. I am assistant to Lord Seymour. My name is Tromell."   
  
Wakka's muscles relaxed and he stepped aside so Tidus and Tromell could shake hands.   
  
"Lord Seymour has been awaiting your arrival. Please, come with me to the royal house."   
  
Tidus nodded and the group followed Tromell into an elaborate mansion. He escorted the group into a huge front porch.   
  
"Wait here. I will announce your presence to Lord Seymour."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Tromell smiled and walked off. Tidus looked around at the portraits of the past Guado leaders that lined the walls.   
  
"Here's Lord Jyscal." Rikku said, pointing.   
  
Tidus nodded. "He was the first Guado to marry a human woman. Lord Seymour is half Guado and half human..."   
  
"Lord Seymour will see you in the main dining hall. Please follow me."   
  
The group followed Tromell into the dining hall.   
  
"Maester Seymour will be a few minutes. Please feel free to have something to eat or drink while you're waiting."   
  
Tromell left and Rikku grabbed a pear off the table. "Wow. Look at all this food!"   
  
Rin's stomach growled and he took an apple. "The Guado sure know how to eat."   
  
Tidus admired the paintings on the walls, Luzzu and Kimahri by his side. Auron was leaning on the door frame watching everyone. It wasn't long before the door creaked open and Seymour walked in. He smiled as Tidus' performed Yevon's prayer.   
  
"There's no need for that Summoner Tidus. I'm just glad you could drop by."   
  
"Could you make this quick? We're in a hurry." Auron said.   
  
Tidus looked at Auron with wide eyes but the Maester only smirked.   
  
"Of course, Sir Auron. I only wanted to show Tidus something..."   
  
The Maester walked up to Tidus, taking the blonde by his hand. Luzzu and Kimahri frowned and Wakka made a low growling noise. Lulu nudged the redhead in the ribs. Tidus looked at Seymour as the Guado lead him onto a glass platform. Two huge crystal pendulum hung from the ceiling. The summoner blinked as the pendulums started to sway back and forth at different speeds. The blonde jumped as the floor beneath his feet turned into a dark starry sky. Tidus looked around, amazed as pyreflies flew past him.   
  
"This machine picks up the thoughts and memories of the dead on the farplane and depicts them as moving images."   
  
"Whoa..." Wakka murmured, looking around.   
  
"Cool..." Rikku grinned, looking down.   
  
"And this..." The image changed so that the group was 'floating' above a huge machina city. "Is Zanarkand as it looked 1000 years ago."   
  
A huge smile pulled at Tidus' lips. The image changed again and the group was 'standing' on the streets of Zanarkand. 'People' walked around or right through them.   
  
"Wow...this city was huge!" Rin exclaimed, looking up.   
  
"Indeed it was."   
  
Tidus let out an excited chuckle. He'd never seen anything like this in his whole life! He reached out to touch a passing girl but his hand went right through her arm. Suddenly the image started speeding past them, twisting and turning around corners.   
  
"She used to live here you know..." Seymour said.   
  
Auron "hmphed" and Tidus looked at the Maester.   
  
"'She' who?"   
  
Seymour slowly smirked. The image of Zanarkand faded into blackness and was replaced by a elegant bedroom. A woman was sitting on her bed, head hung.   
  
"Lady Yunalesca!" Tidus gasped.   
  
Seymour nodded. Rikku leaned forward and examined all the expensive silver brushes on Yunalesca's vanity. The heavy oak doors swung open and a handsome man in Crusader's armor walked in.   
  
"Lord Zaon." Luzzu said.   
  
Everyone was too busy watching Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca to pay any attention to Seymour. Tidus swallowed hard as the Guado's lips brushed against his ear before whispering something to him. Zaon and Yunalesca hugged and the image faded away. The pendulums stopped swinging and the machine turned off. Seymour smirked and slowly stepped away from Tidus.   
  
"Wow...that was cool." Rikku commented, looking around. "Tidus? You ok?"   
  
The blonde rushed to the nearest table and poured himself some water. He gulped it all down in two swallows. His guardians flanked to his side. Luzzu grabbed him by the shoulders.   
  
"Your face is all red...!" The redhead exclaimed.   
  
"He...he..." Tidus looked at Seymour. "He asked me to marry him..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Cliffhanger! Bua ha ha! ^^;;; R&R Please. 


	10. Ch 10: The Thunder Plains

  
  
Everyone stood in shocked silence for a few moments. Lulu was the first to speak up.   
  
"Won't Yevonites have a fit?" She asked.   
  
Seymour shook his head, "The Yevonites have nothing against homosexuality. I wish to bring nothing but happiness to Tidus. I admit that I've become quite smitten with him."   
  
Tidus' cheeks turned bright red.   
  
"I-i need some time to think..." Tidus replied.   
  
"Of course, Sir Tidus. Take all the time you need."   
  
"Tidus. We should get going." Auron said.   
  
"I will await your favorable reply..." Seymour grinned.   
  
Tidus turned a darker red and Luzzu escorted him out. Kimahri and Wakka followed closely behind. Rikku raised a curious eyebrow at the Maester before heading out. Lulu, Rin, and Auron were the last to leave. Tidus sat down outside the mansion.   
  
"You're not actually thinking of saying yes are you?" Wakka asked, trying to keep the sneer out of his tone.   
  
"Jealous?" Rikku grinned.   
  
"What!? No!" The redhead snapped, turning red.   
  
"Kimahri doesn't like Seymour." Kimahri said.   
  
"Kimahri! Shh!" Tidus gasped. "Not so loud...!"   
  
"Are you seriously thinking about his proposal?" Lulu asked.   
  
"I...don't know." Tidus replied. "I need to go to the Farplane. I want to see my mother..."   
  
The guardians nodded and they headed for the Farplane.   
  
"Have fun." Lulu said, sitting on the steps to the Farplane.   
  
"You're not coming?" Rikku asked.   
  
"I like to keep my memories inside..." Lulu replied.   
  
"And I do not believe those pyreflies are my dead loved ones..." Rin added, sitting beside Lulu.   
  
"We'll be fine. Take your time." Auron said, leaning against the wall.   
  
"You're not coming either, Auron?" Tidus asked.   
  
"No. I'm not."   
  
Tidus shrugged and walked through the shiny portal into the Farplane with Luzzu. Kimahri and Wakka followed them. Rikku took one last look at the others before following her friends. The blonde looked around, her mouth dropping open. She'd never been to the Farplane before. It was beautiful! But kinda noisy. All those pyreflies made a lot of noise! Luzzu was looking at quite a few people: his little sister, his parents, and Gatta. She looked over to see Tidus and Kimahri staring at Tidus' mom. The teen smiled sadly at the image. People had often mistook Mrs. Spardas to be Rikku's mother. Maya had blonde hair and the most stunning green eyes. Her hair was quite similar to Rikku's with all its braids and colored beads. In fact, it was Maya who taught Rikku how to style her hair. The girl reached up to touch the silk bandanna in her hair. It had been a birthday gift from Maya for her seventeenth birthday. Rikku shook her head and went to stand beside Wakka. He was looking at an image of a young red-haired boy and a woman with long black hair.   
  
"Chappu and Rayna?" Rikku asked.   
  
Wakka nodded, "Yes. Hey...Rik?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You don't think Tidus will actually marry...do you?"   
  
"I don't know. It would give Spira something to be happy about. The human and Guado race joined once again..."   
  
Wakka grimaced, "What if Tidus doesn't even like the guy?"   
  
"I don't really think this has to do with like...or love for that matter...on Tidus' behalf anyway. Tidus is a summoner. Part of a summoner's job is to keep the people of Spira joyful and happy..."   
  
"Hmph..." Wakka snorted.   
  
"But...if Tidus did want to marry for love...he'd totally have my blessing..."   
  
"So if he loves Seymour you have no problem with them marrying?"   
  
Rikku smirked, "Who said anything about Seymour...?"   
  
Wakka blinked, his eyes going slightly wide. Rikku giggled and walked off. She stood a little ways away from Tidus and thought about her parents. Neither showed up.   
  
[Well...at least they're still alive...]   
  
She decided to let Luzzu be and closed the gap between her and Tidus.   
  
"I've decided..." Tidus said quietly. "Take your time, Wakka." He said a bit louder.   
  
Wakka nodded and Tidus walked over to Luzzu.   
  
"Will you be all right, Luzzu?"   
  
"Yes. I'll escort you out...then I'm heading back to Besaid."   
  
Tidus nodded and smiled slightly. Rikku watched as Tidus, Luzzu, and Kimahri left the Farplane. She was about to go bug Wakka some more when suddenly some pyreflies formed into Lord Jyscal...!   
  
"Tidus!" She shouted, running off. "Tidus!"   
  
Wakka's eyes widened as Jyscal stumbled forward, moaning in agony. The redhead turned and ran after Rikku. Auron looked up and frowned as Rikku and Wakka came sailing out of the Farplane at a hundred miles per hour.   
  
"Please. This is a sacred place! No running!" A Guado scolded.   
  
"L-lord Jyscal!" Rikku panted, pointing behind her.   
  
On cue, Lord Jyscal tried to push his way through the portal. Wakka and Rikku backed down the stairs as Tidus climbed them.   
  
"Lord Jyscal." He whispered in shock.   
  
"He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him, Tidus." Auron ordered.   
  
Tidus nodded and unsheathed his sword. He sent the former Maester, watching his pyreflies get sucked back into the Farplane. There was a **clank** sound and Tidus looked down to see the specter had dropped a movie sphere. The blonde bent over, picked the sphere up, and stuffed it into his carrier.   
  
"Come on. Let's go." Auron said, walking off.   
  
Tidus and the others followed the impatient swordsman.   
  
"Wouldn't someone that important get a Sending?" Rin asked.   
  
"I think he was sent once..." Luzzu replied.   
  
"It means...he died an unclean death." Auron added. "Also, Tidus, don't bother dwelling on this. Jyscal is the Guado's problem. Not ours."   
  
Tidus nodded but didn't say anything. Chills tickled his spine. He walked up to Seymour's house but two guards stopped him.   
  
"Lord Seymour is not home. No one is allowed inside until the Maester returns."   
  
"What? Where'd he go?" Rikku demanded.   
  
"Macalania Temple." The purple-haired guard replied.   
  
"He left this suddenly...without telling anyone else." Lulu said, sounding skeptical.   
  
"That's correct." The green-haired Guado replied.   
  
"Well. We're heading there anyway. Let's go..." Tidus sighed.   
  
"Through the Thunder Plains..." Rikku groaned.   
  
Tidus grinned, "Yup. Sorry Rikku. Looks like you're going to get wet."   
  
Luzzu escorted Tidus to the entrance to the Thunder Plains. After hugging Tidus and Rikku and shaking everyone else's hand, the redhead was on his way back to Besaid. The rest of the group followed the short tunnel to the Thunder Plains. It was pouring harder than usual on the Thunder Plains. Lightning streaked across the sky. Everyone jumped back as a huge bolt struck the ground a few meters away.   
  
"Uber-freaky!!" Rikku squealed, clinging to Lulu.   
  
"We'll go in groups of two. Stay close to the lightning towers." Tidus said. "Don't stay in one place for too long..."   
  
Rikku whimpered and nodded. Lulu took a hold of the girl's hand and they were off, running like mad for the first tower. Rin looked at Auron.   
  
"Don't expect me to hold your hand." The Al Bhed said.   
  
"Funny..." Auron smirked. "I was about to say the same thing."   
  
Rin laughed and the two men followed Lulu and Rikku's path. The two women were already making their way to the third tower. Kimahri grabbed Tidus' hand and Tidus grabbed Wakka's hand. They ran from tower to tower.   
  
"Travel Agency-ho!" Rikku shouted, pointing. "Shall we stop and rest??"   
  
Tidus didn't realize just how tired he was until Rikku mentioned "rest".   
  
"Yes! We'll spend the night!"   
  
"It's only six o'clock!" Auron shouted over the noise of the thunder.   
  
"I know! It's about time we had a decent meal!" Tidus shouted back.   
  
Auron nodded and the groups took turns running like hell for the Travel Agency. Rikku screamed as lightning struck the ground only centimeters away from her.   
  
"Rikku!" Tidus called. "Are you ok!?"   
  
"I'm fine!!"   
  
Rikku used a Potion to heal the burns the heat from the lightning had caused. They burst into the Travel Agency. Rajhel looked up from his work.   
  
"You two look like drown rats." He grinned.   
  
"Gee. Thanks." Lulu growled. "By the way. We met Rin at the Moonflow. It seems your brother had a little run-in with some fiends. He needs a new weapon..."   
  
Rikku didn't notice Rajhel's look of surprise and slight confusion before he spoke.   
  
"Is that so? Poor Rin has been having the worst luck as of late."   
  
Auron and Rin were next in the door.   
  
[I hope you clued him in, Lulu...] Rin thought.   
  
"Hey bro! Heard you got your ass kicked by some 'fiends'." Rajhel said.   
  
"They caught me by surprise." Rin answered.   
  
Kimahri, Wakka, and Tidus ran in. Kimahri shook the water from his fur.   
  
"We need food and sleep, Rajhel." Rikku groaned, wringing the water from her braids.   
  
"No problem. I have a room with three singles and two rooms with doubles."   
  
"I claim a single." Rin said.   
  
"Kimahri too." Kimahri said.   
  
Rikku nudged Auron. The man grunted. "Me too."   
  
"Double!" Rikku exclaimed, grinning.   
  
"Please. Allow me to pay you this time. There's more people in my group now." Tidus offered.   
  
Rajhel shook his head. "You could have twenty guardians and I'd still let you stay for free. Besides you have to buy dinner from the café, I'll make some money that way."   
  
"You're sure?" Tidus asked.   
  
Rajhel nodded, "Yes. Positive. Enjoy your stay."   
  
Tidus smiled as Rajhel handed them their room keys before returning to his work.   
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I need an oriental noodle salad and some wontons." Rikku said, heading for the café.   
  
"Food sounds good!" Tidus smirked, following his friend.   
  
"Ribs..." Kimahri growled happily, licking his lips.   
  
The hungry group practically stormed the café. The poor kitchen staff had never worked so fast. Once they all had their meals the group began to eat and talk about nothing in particular. Rikku made a few cracks about the weather and everyone laughed. Tidus watched Wakka eat his spaghetti. He laughed as Wakka tried to slurp a noodle into his mouth and just ended up getting whacked in the face with it. The summoner reached across the table and wiped the line of spaghetti sauce off Wakka's face. The redhead blushed and nodded his thanks. Tidus smiled back shyly and continued to eat his fries. When they were done they paid for their meals and left a huge tip for the waitress and the kitchen staff.   
  
"I'm going to see Rajhel about a new Nunchaku." Rin said, walking off.   
  
"I need a shower." Rikku announced.   
  
"Me too." Lulu grinned, following her companion.   
  
"Oh my..." Tidus blushed.   
  
Auron grunted, turning slightly red. "Anyway...I'm not feeling that energetic. I'm going to bed."   
  
"Kimahri needs Phoenix Downs and then Kimahri going to bed."   
  
"All right." Tidus replied, standing on tip-toes to kiss Kimahri's nose. "G'night Kimahri."   
  
The Ronso nodded then looked at Wakka. "Kimahri trusts Tidus with Wakka."   
  
Wakka nodded and the cat walked off.   
  
"So? What would you like to do, Tidus?"   
  
"Let's go see our room."   
  
"Ok."   
  
Tidus smiled and the duo walked to 6A. The blonde unlocked the door and walked in.   
  
"Wow. Nice..." Wakka said, whistling.   
  
Tidus nodded and looked out the window at the lightning.   
  
"Wow. I never realized how beautiful it can be when it's not trying to fry you..." Tidus murmured.   
  
"Yeah. Beautiful." Wakka agreed, not looking at the lightning.   
  
Tidus started to turn and the redhead immediately pretended he was watching the lightning too.   
  
"Want to lightning watch, Wakka?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
Tidus smiled and sat on the bed. Wakka sat beside him and wrapped the comforter around both of them. They'd been watching the lightning for an hour when Tidus leaned against his shoulder.   
  
"Tidus?" He asked softly.   
  
No answer. The blonde was fast asleep. Wakka smiled and gently tucked Tidus into bed. He grabbed the extra pillow and a blanket and made himself comfortable on the floor.   
  
"'Night Tidus." He whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Awwww. Wakka's being all gentlemanly-like. How cute XD R&R please. 


	11. Ch 11: Lake Macalania

  
  
There was no morning sun to wake him. A particularly loud crash of thunder is what startled Tidus awake at six thirty. The blonde yawned and rubbed his face with his hands. He went to stand from bed but he ended up stepped on someone.   
  
"Ow!" Wakka grunted.   
  
"Oh!" Tidus cried. "I'm sorry! What are you doing on the floor? Did you fall out of bed?"   
  
Wakka rolled onto his back and smiled, "No. I didn't want to crowd you so I slept on the floor."   
  
Tidus chuckled, "You didn't have to, Wakka. I don't mind sharing my bed.   
  
The guardian's cheeks colored and little. He sat up and moaned as his neck twinged painfully.   
  
"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, stretching.   
  
"Got a kink in my neck."   
  
"That's what you get for sleeping on the floor. Here..."   
  
Tidus sat on his knees behind Wakka and started massaging the redhead's neck and shoulders. The redhead moaned gratefully as the summoner popped the kinks out of his neck.   
  
"Sorry I stepped on you." Tidus laughed.   
  
"That's ok. As you said before, that's what I get for sleeping on the floor."   
  
Wakka froze slightly as Tidus kissed the arm he'd stepped on.   
  
"There. Did that make it better?" The blonde teased.   
  
Wakka eased up a bit and he chuckled. "Yeah. It's all better now. Thanks for the massage too."   
  
"No problem. I'm going to shower. Can you wake the others for me?"   
  
Wakka nodded and Tidus walked into the washroom. The redhead heard the shower start and he bit his lip. It was hard not to imagine Tidus naked...and wet...   
  
"Augh!" He cried, running from the room to wake the others.   
  
He woke Auron, Rin, and Kimahri first then moved onto Rikku and Lulu's room. He knocked on the door until a very sleepy Lulu answered the door. Wakka cleared his throat and pretended he didn't notice the hickey on the mage's collar bone.   
  
"Tidus is up. Get ready and meet us in the front lobby."   
  
"Mmok..." Lulu mumbled, vanishing into the room again.   
  
Wakka smiled to himself [Gee. I wonder why Lu is so tired...] The redhead checked to make sure Rin was out of bed before returning to his and Tidus' hotel room. His cheeks went bright red. Tidus was walking around the room in just a towel. The summoner spotted Wakka and he too turned red.   
  
"Wakka...!"   
  
The blonde almost dropped his towel but managed to keep a hold of it and he ran into the bathroom.   
  
"I-i was looking for some more towels. There was only one in here." Tidus explained from behind the washroom door.   
  
"I'll find you some." Wakka said.   
  
"Ok."   
  
Wakka searched around the room. He finally found some clean towels in the closet by the front door. He grabbed a few and brought them to Tidus. His cheeks were still warm with a brilliant blush. Tidus accepted the towels and said thanks.   
  
"I'll be in the lobby, Tidus."   
  
"Ok."   
  
The guardian gathered up his things and left the room. He past Kimahri on his way out.   
  
"He's just finishing up getting ready." Wakka said.   
  
Kimahri nodded and half-smiled. Another loud crash of thunder shook the inn.   
  
"It's really raging out there." Rikku said, joining Wakka in the hall.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What's up? You're blushing..."   
  
"Nothing." [Except for the fact that I almost saw the hottest thing on two legs NAKED!]   
  
"Now you're blushing more. Tell me what's up."   
  
"I just saw Tidus in a very wet towel, ok?"   
  
Rikku giggled, "Did you steal it off of him?"   
  
"No...!"   
  
"Good."   
  
Wakka almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Auron's voice.   
  
"It's rude to eavesdrop." Rikku grinned at the older man.   
  
"I know, but I'm a very rude person." Auron replied, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.   
  
Rikku rolled her eyes. Poor Wakka was blushing so deeply he was almost purple. Rin and Lulu were talking with Rajhel when the three entered the lobby. Wakka tossed the room key to Rajhel.   
  
"Thanks man." Rajhel grinned.   
  
Wakka smiled back.   
  
"I've been talking with Rin." Lulu spoke up. "And we think he'd make a good guardian."   
  
"What?" Auron blinked.   
  
"Well he's very gifted with the Nunchaku which is good for taking out those swift four-legged fiends and such. He also knows a great deal of status ailment spells."   
  
Auron thoughtfully scratched the stubble on his chin as he looked Rin over. The blonde felt himself blushing under the other man's gaze and he self consciously fidgeted with his shirt.   
  
"Ask Tidus. It's not my call, but it does sound like a good idea." Auron finally said.   
  
Ten minutes ticked by before Tidus and Kimahri walked into the lobby. Tidus thanked Rajhel for his hospitality before joining his guardians. Kimahri frowned at Tidus. The boy had told Kimahri to wait for him in the hallway. When the summoner had finally emerged from the room he seemed listless and distant.   
  
"All right. Let's go." Tidus said softly.   
  
"Actually, uh, Sir Tidus. I wanted to ask you if I could become your guardian." Rin said.   
  
Tidus looked over at Rin and smiled slightly, "If that is what you wish then I consent."   
  
"Thanks Tidus. I promise you won't regret it."   
  
Tidus' smile grew slightly and he nodded at his large group of guardians. "Now we can go."   
  
Rikku frowned worriedly at Tidus and walked beside the blonde. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed gently. Tidus squeezed back but didn't look at Rikku. This told the girl that something was bothering him. They paired off again: Tidus and Rikku, Lulu and Rin, Auron, Kimahri, and Wakka as they ran from tower to tower. Tidus cried out in pain as a fiend's Thunder spell struck him in the face. Rikku returned fire by mixing a Flash Flood and the summoner healed his face with a Cura spell.   
  
"Wakie wakie Tidus!" Auron called.   
  
Rikku shot a worried look at the teen but he only smiled. They were almost out of the Thunder Plains when Tidus stopped.   
  
"C'mon! We're almost out!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
Tidus shook his head. "I need to tell you something."   
  
"Now?"   
  
"Now."   
  
Rikku looked around. She spotted a sort-of building and lead Tidus over to it. The rest of the group exchanged confused glances before following.   
  
"Why are we stopping? We're almost out." Rin asked.   
  
"I've decided." Tidus said quietly.   
  
Everyone went silent.   
  
"I...am excepting Seymour's proposal."   
  
Wakka couldn't stop himself, "What!?"   
  
"Does that mean you're not journeying anymore?" Lulu asked.   
  
Tidus shook his head, "I will continue my pilgrimage, but the people of Spira need some joy. The Guado and Spiran joining once again will give them something happy to talk about."   
  
Wakka bit his tongue to stop himself from saying more. Rikku sat beside her life-time friend and wrapped one arm around him.   
  
"If it's truly what you want then I stand behind you one hundred percent."   
  
Tidus nodded and Rikku gave him a little hug. Wakka's insides were twisting with jealously and disbelief.   
  
[The only reason he's marrying Seymour is because it's his "duty"!? And no one has even asked him if he even likes Seymour...!]   
  
"Well. Shall we continue on then?" Auron asked.   
  
Wakka glared at Auron. Auron gave him a "See? I told you not to fall in love with him" look in return. Tidus slowly stood and the group left the raging Thunder Plains behind them. Tidus shivered and Kimahri brought the teen close to him. The Macalania Woods were chilly. A few snowflakes fell from the sky once in awhile. Auron hung back as the group went on ahead. Wakka knew the man wanted to talk to him.   
  
"Yeah. I know. Keep your trap shut, Wakka." Wakka sighed.   
  
Auron gave him a sympathetic look. "That's not it. There's something different about Tidus."   
  
"Yeah. I noticed."   
  
"Stay close to him. He's planning something..."   
  
"O-ok..."   
  
Auron nodded and the two jogged after the group. They made their way along the giant tree branches that made up the path to Macalania Lake, slaying any fiends that got in their way. Wakka stole glances at Tidus once in awhile. The blonde seemed to be in another world. His blue eyes were blank slates. They finally reached Lake Macalania. A cold, bitter wind and a flurry of snow howled around the group and they huddled together. Clasko and his chocobo were standing outside the inn.   
  
"Hey Clasko!" Rikku grinned.   
  
"Hey Rikku."   
  
"What're you doing here?"   
  
"Just resting. We'll continue on to the Calm Lands soon."   
  
Rikku nodded and turned towards the path that lead down to the lake, expecting everyone to follow. Instead Tidus sighed and slowly walked into the inn. Everyone exchanged glances but followed Tidus anyway. They entered the inn in time to see the clerk hand Tidus a room key. He thanked her and walked off.   
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Lulu asked. "Didn't we just get started?"   
  
"Something is bothering him. We wait here until he's ready to go." Auron replied.   
  
Everyone sighed and settled in for the wait. Wakka made sure that neither Kimahri nor Auron was watching him before he went to find Tidus. The redhead made his way down the hallway.   
  
"Please. I implore whoever finds this. Stop him."   
  
Wakka frowned, [What is that?]   
  
The guardian leaned against the door to listen but it fell open and Wakka tumbled into the room. Tidus gasped as the redhead fell at his feet and turned the movie sphere off.   
  
"Wakka...what...?"   
  
Wakka turned bright red and sat up, "I-i'm sorry, Tidus. I was just concerned about you and..."   
  
Tidus smiled slightly, "I appreciate your concern, Wakka but I'm ok. I'm just feeling a little ill. I think I must've caught a cold from going from the cold rain into the cold snow.   
  
Wakka nodded, mumbled more apologies, and rushed from the room. He joined his friends but none of them seem to notice that he'd left in the first place. Thirty minutes went by before Tidus emerged and gave the clerk the room key back.   
  
"Ok. Let's go." He said quietly.   
  
The group left and was greeted by Tromell.   
  
"Ah. I heard that you were here. Welcome Sir Tidus."   
  
"I have an answer for Maester Seymour." Tidus said. "But...I have one question to ask."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"If I marry...will the Maester allow me to continue my pilgrimage?"   
  
"I'm sure Maester Seymour would want nothing more than for you to continue your journey. Come, I will take you to him."   
  
Tidus nodded and stepped forward, his guardians followed.   
  
"By Guado tradition I must escort Tidus to the Maester alone. One of the Maester's guardians will fetch you later."   
  
Tidus nodded and smiled at his guardians before following Tromell down the path to the lake. Rikku sighed and looked at Wakka. The redhead was frowning. Suddenly the air was filled with odd motor noises and Tidus and Tromell found themselves surrounded by Al Bhed on weird-looking machines.   
  
"Al Bhed!" Wakka exclaimed, running off.   
  
Tidus reared back as an Al Bhed grabbed at him. Rikku jumped on the nearest Al Bhed attacker, knocking him off his machine and into the snow. She raised her fist to punch him but he sputtered,   
  
"Rik-ku!"   
  
She froze and pulled the mask from the man's face. Her frown faded.   
  
"...Aniki...?"   
  
Kimahri growled and pulled an Al Bhed from his snow sled.   
  
"Thank-you!" Tromell shouted at the guardians before dragging Tidus off.   
  
Something fell from Tidus' carrier and landed in the snow. Most of the Al Bhed took off. Only the Al Bhed Rikku had identified as Aniki and a shorter female Al Bhed stayed behind.   
  
"Oui'ja vyemat du lybdina dra Summoner dfela, Lulu. Yht huf drnaa desac. E ryja uhmo vyemat uhla." Aniki said. _(You've failed to capture the Summoner twice, Lulu. And now three times. I have only failed once.)_   
  
Rikku looked at Lulu, [Lulu was behind this all along!?]   
  
Aniki went to leave but Rin shouted at him, "Yht oui femm gaab vyemehk, Aniki! Dra Summoner'c kiynteyhc yna duu cgemmat vun oui." _(And you will keep failing, Aniki! The Summoner's guardians are too skilled for you.)_   
  
"Rin yht E ryja palusa rec kiynteyhc. Dryd ec ymm fa lyh tu. Bnudald res po rec ceta." Lulu added. _(Rin and I have become his guardians. That is all we can do. Protect him by his side.)_   
  
"Veha, pid E's dammehk Cid ypuid drec." Aniki replied, walking off with the other Al Bhed. _(Fine, but I'm telling Cid about this.)_   
  
"What was that all about?" Wakka demanded.   
  
"A case of mistaken identity. They were bounty hunters." Lulu replied.   
  
"Yeah." Rikku nodded.   
  
Before more questions could be asked Rin spoke up.   
  
"Hey! I found something!"   
  
The group crowded around Rin who had picked a movie sphere out of the snow.   
  
"Tidus must've dropped it." Rin said.   
  
"Let's see what it is." Auron replied, taking the sphere from Rin.   
  
The older man turned the sphere on. A 3-D image of Jyscal popped up.   
  
"I will leave this world soon." The image said. "But not by pure causes. I will leave this world by the hands of my own son, Seymour."   
  
Everyone's eyes widened a bit.   
  
"But do not blame him." The image continued. "He has gone mad and it is all my fault. I should have protected him and his mother from the cruelties of the world. I accept my death as punishment. But, please. Stop my son before he destroys himself and many others. Please. I implore whoever finds this. Stop him..."   
  
The image faded away and the sphere clicked off.   
  
"Tidus!" Kimarhi growled, grabbing the sphere from Auron and taking off.   
  
"C'mon! Let's go! We gotta save Tidus!" Rikku ordered, jumping onto a snow sled.   
  
Lulu hopped on behind Rikku. Rin and Auron took another and Wakka had already sped off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dun, dun, dun.... R&R Please ^^;; 


	12. Ch 12: Macalania Temple

  
  
Wakka abandoned his snow sled at the temple's first entrance and started down the snowy path to Macalania Temple. It only took the others a few moments to catch up with him. They burst into the temple, only to be stopped by a priest standing at the steps to the trials.   
  
"We're Tidus' guardians. We have the right to enter the Cloister." Auron said.   
  
"Maester Seymour has requested that you not enter." The priest replied.   
  
"Screw him." Rin replied, pushing the priest aside and running up the steps.   
  
Auron grinned at Lulu. "I like him."   
  
The guardians followed Rin up the stairs and down a snowy hallway. To everyone's surprise they ended up outside the Chamber of the Fayth instead of the trials. Wakka growled. Seymour and his two guardians were standing outside the Chamber.   
  
"Seymour!" Wakka bellowed.   
  
Seymour slowly turned around, a calm smile on his face. "Please. Be quiet. Tidus speaks with the Fayth."   
  
"Get out of my way, Seymour." Wakka growled.   
  
The wooden shield slid open and Tidus emerged. His eyes widened at the sight of his angry-looking guardians.   
  
"C'mere Tidus..." Wakka said gently.   
  
Tidus looked at Wakka then over at Seymour. The Maester smiled at him.   
  
"You killed your own father." Rikku said.   
  
"What of it?" Seymour shrugged. "Tidus. You knew this, right?"   
  
"I did..." The blonde replied softly.   
  
The Guado's eyes narrowed a bit as Tidus slowly went to stand beside Wakka.   
  
"And I came to do what your father asked. I came to stop you!" Tidus exclaimed, unsheathing Liquid Steel.   
  
Seymour made a motion with his hand and his guardians stepped forward. Tidus' guardians formed a tight circle around him.   
  
"Ah. Yes. 'Protect the summoner. Even at the cost of one's life'. The code of the guardian. How admirable. Well...if you're offering your lives. I will just have to take them."   
  
"Don't think I'll just stand by and let you hurt my friends, Seymour." Tidus growled. "I will fight you too!"   
  
"Very well then." Seymour hissed.   
  
Tidus motioned for Rin and Kimahri to join him. Auron, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka focused their efforts on the Guado guardians. Lulu blasted one with a Thundaga spell, intent on just knocking him out. Everyone got a shock as the guardian cast a Protect spell on Seymour before fading into pyreflies.   
  
"T-they're Unsent!" Rikku gasped.   
  
Auron rushed forward and stabbed the other guardian with his katana. The protector cast a Shell spell on Seymour and turned into pyreflies. The Maester backed up a few steps, but he didn't seem frightened. Tidus' eyes widened and he motioned for Kimahri and Rin to back away.   
  
"He's summoning. Leave this to me."   
  
"Tidus..." Kimahri frowned.   
  
"None of us are any match against that summon. Please Kimahri. I have to do this alone."   
  
The Ronso and Rin backed away. Seymour just calmly smiled and summoned his powerful Aeon. A slight trickle of fear ran down Tidus' spine. He hadn't realized that the summon was so large. Taking a deep breath Tidus summoned his newest Aeon. A cold wind blew over the group, making everyone shiver. Snowflakes fluttered down and one landed on Tidus' nose. Then the Aeon known as Shiva made her appearance. She smiled and handed her silk cloak to Tidus to hold. The blonde shivered. The cloak was as cold and smooth as ice. A wail from Seymour's Aeon got Shiva's attention. She steadied herself and cast the most powerful ice spell ever known. Her Overdrive: Diamond Dust. Once her spell had done its damage the Maester's summon returned fire with a Pain spell. Shiva winced slightly as the spell hit her but she immediately cast Blizzaga twice. With a pained, muffled moan the other Aeon started to melt into pyreflies. Seymour's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe any Aeon had the power to defeat his.   
  
"That power! I must have it!"   
  
A small scream escaped Shiva's lips as she was hit with Seymour's powerful Firaga spell.   
  
"Shiva!" Tidus cried.   
  
Blue liquid seeped from between Shiva's lips and she fell to her knees. Both Shiva and her cloak devolved into pyreflies. But instead of vanishing like most pyreflies they buried themselves back into Tidus' subconscious.   
  
"Tidus! Look out!" Wakka called.   
  
Tidus barely had time to react before he was hit with a Firaga spell. The blonde collapsed. Kimahri and Rin rushed to the summoner's aid. Auron and Rikku guarded them. Lulu, with the help of her doll, attacked Seymour with a Waterga Fury Spell. Seymour was hit with eight consecutive Waterga spells. He stumbled about like he was drunk. Wakka tossed his blitzball at the Maester, hitting the man in the chest. With a strangled gurgle Seymour fell onto his back. Kimahri helped Tidus to his feet. The summoner cured his burnt flesh with several Cura spells before kneeling beside the fallen Maester.   
  
"Tidus...you would...pity me...even now?" Seymour asked.   
  
Tidus averted his eyes and didn't respond. Seymour smiled that confident smile of his before letting his head drop back onto the floor. The summoner looked back at the Guado before closing the Maester's eyes. Suddenly the doors burst open. Tromell and two female guardians rushed in.   
  
"Lord Seymour! What happened here?!"   
  
Tidus was still kneeling beside the Maester's body. The blonde clutched his stomach and his eyes watered.   
  
"What have I done?" The blonde sobbed.   
  
"It's not your fault! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
Tromell looked down at Tidus, "You did this!?"   
  
Tidus slowly stood up and backed away. Auron folded his arms and looked down at the floor.   
  
"Tidus. Send him."   
  
The summoner nodded and unsheathed Liquid Steel with a shaking hand.   
  
"No! Stop! Stay away from him traitors!" Tromell shouted.   
  
The two female Guado rushed to Seymour's side. They hefted Seymour's body into their arms and ran out. Tromell gave Tidus one more deadly look before following the guards. Tidus fell to his knees once again. Kimahri rushed to the teen's side.   
  
"Traitors?" Tidus whispered.   
  
"But Seymour's the bad guy! We'll just tell everyone what happened!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"It won't be that easy. Quick. Let's get the hell out of here." Auron ordered.   
  
Kimahri scooped Tidus into his arms and lead the group out the door. He had only set one foot in the hallway when the floor vanished from underneath him. Both Kimahri and Tidus cried out as they fell at least one story to the ground.   
  
"Tidus! Kimahri!" Wakka called.   
  
Other portions of the hallway's floor vanished. An entrance formed beside the group and they all ran down a snowy ramp to the level below. Tidus was sitting beside Kimahri. He had one hand on the Ronso's head and the other pressed to his bleeding nose.   
  
"Are you two ok?" Wakka asked, crouching beside Tidus.   
  
With a pained growl Kimahri pushed himself off the floor. Rin gave Kimahri and Tidus Potions. Tidus leaned against Wakka. He was trembling all over. The redhead wrapped one arm around the summoner, helping him to his feet. Auron and Lulu helped Kimahri to his feet.   
  
"That was quite a fall. Are you ok?" Rikku asked.   
  
Tidus nodded. He looked pale, but Rikku knew it wasn't from the fall. The group took a few minutes rest to let Tidus and Kimahri collect themselves before they started rushing around the trial like headless chickens. It only took them fifteen minutes to complete the trial. They climbed the ramp back up to the hallway. Rin jumped up and down in the hallway before motioning for the others to follow him. They did and exited the Cloister. Wakka swallowed hard. Tidus grabbed onto Rikku's hand. Tromell and a handful of guards were blocking the exit to the Temple.   
  
"Please. Let me explain." Tidus pleaded. Rikku's hand tightened around his.   
  
"No need. I already know what I'm going to tell the other Maesters." Tromell replied.   
  
"Meaning..." Auron snarled.   
  
"You're traitors. Simple as that."   
  
"You're not letting us go." Rin said.   
  
Tromell laughed, "Let you go? Let you go!? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did!"   
  
"Jyscal. Sphere." Kimahri spoke up. "We show them."   
  
"You mean this?" Tromell held the sphere up before destroying it with a Fire spell. "The Guado always take care of Guado affairs."   
  
The guards advanced on the group. Kimahri and Auron stepped forward.   
  
"Get away!" Kimahri ordered.   
  
"Run!" Auron commanded.   
  
The group pushed and fought their way through the guards and ran from the temple.   
  
"Get them! Stop them!" Tromell ordered.   
  
Tidus hung onto Rikku's hand for dear life as they ran along the snow path. The blonde looked over his shoulder to see the guards chasing them. He felt a strong hand grab onto his free one.   
  
"Wakka!" He cried.   
  
"Come on! Just use me and Rikku's strength!!"   
  
The blonde nodded and let Wakka and Rikku pull him along, pumping his legs as fast as he could. They jumped onto their discarded snow sleds as quickly as they could and sped off. Tidus hung onto Wakka's waist tightly and Rikku was clinging to his. Kimahri and Lulu were in the lead, Auron and Rin in the middle. They had just reached Lake Macalania when the sled Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku were on was hit with a massive Flare spell. Rikku screamed as she and the others were launched into the air. Lulu and Kimahri's sled was hit with a Flare spell as well. A huge Wendigo jumped out from behind a snowbank.   
  
"Argh!" Auron shouted as the fiend knocked him off the sled.   
  
Rin jumped from the sled as the Wendigo smashed it with its massive fists. Tidus shakily pushed himself up, blood spilled into his eye. He could see two Guado guards join the Wendigo. The guards smiled at him. The guards ran over and swooped down on Tidus.   
  
"No!" Wakka cried weakly, grabbing Tidus' hand.   
  
"Wakka...!" Tidus cried.   
  
The brown-haired guard kicked Wakka right in the face. The redheaded guardian slumped to the ground with a moan, his hand releasing Tidus'.   
  
"No!" Tidus screamed as the Wendigo raised its fists high.   
  
The Guado hauled a struggling Tidus to a safe distance as the Wendigo struck the ice, making it break and crack. Tidus burst into tears as the ice gave way and his already injured guardians fell into the darkness.   
  
"Wakka! Kimahri! Lulu!!!"   
  
The guardians nodded at each other and started dragging Tidus away from the gaping hole.   
  
"Rikku! Auron! Rin! No!!!!"   
  
----------------------------   
  
Rikku moaned and moved slightly.   
  
"Tidus!!" Someone shouted.   
  
She lifted her sore head to see Wakka screaming up at the huge hole way above them.   
  
"TIDUS!" The guardian called again. "FUCK!"   
  
Rikku got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Wakka. It had been late afternoon when they had visited Macalania Temple. Now she could see the sky above was dark and starry. The redhead jumped when someone grabbed his leg.   
  
"Rikku! You're awake!"   
  
He kneeled down and gave the blonde a Hi-Potion. The Al Bhed drank it all down.   
  
"What happened? How long was I out?" She asked once she felt better.   
  
"The Wendigo cracked the ice and we fell into old Macalania City. Lulu and Kimahri went to see if there's a way out. Auron is brooding in the dark somewhere and Rin is sulking in the corner. We were all out pretty long. I only woke up twenty minutes ago. How do you feel?"   
  
"Lousy. They kidnapped Tidus..."   
  
Wakka nodded and slung one arm around Rikku's shoulders. The girl leaned against him.   
  
"I feel like such a failure." She whispered.   
  
"You're not the only one, Rik..." Wakka mumbled.   
  
"The only way we can get out is if we climb...Rikku! Doll! You're awake!"   
  
Lulu rushed over to Rikku, placing a kiss on the girl's lips. "Are you ok? Is anything hurt?"   
  
Rikku blushed, "I'm fine, Lu."   
  
"So we climb out and get Tidus back. Sounds like a plan to me." Rin said. "Auron! Where are you!?"   
  
"I'm here." Auron replied, emerging from the darkness.   
  
"Ok. Few minutes rest. Then we climb." Lulu said.   
  
Rikku frowned. "Something's wrong. Listen..."   
  
"Kimahri hears nothing." Kimahri replied.   
  
"Exactly. The Fayth has stopped singing..."   
  
Suddenly the ground beneath the group's feet began to tremble.   
  
"The ground!" Auron shouted.   
  
"There's something there!" Rikku cried.   
  
"Sin!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
The ground beneath the group crumbled and cracked open.   
  
[Tidus...]   
  
That was the last thing Wakka thought before he and the other guardians were sucked into a monstrous whirlpool.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Geez. My version is much more violent o_O *shrug* oh well. My version has Wakka and Tidus lusting over each other XD 


	13. Ch 13: Bikanel Island

  
  
"Wakka? Are you ok? Can you hear me?"   
  
Wakka groaned.   
  
"Wakka? You awake??"   
  
The redhead slowly opened his eyes to see Rikku kneeling over him.   
  
"How do you feel?"   
  
"Lousy..." He moaned.   
  
"Any injuries?"   
  
"No."   
  
Wakka slowly sat up and looked around. His heartbeat picked up. He and Rikku were sitting by an oasis in the middle of the desert.   
  
"Where the hell are we?" Wakka asked.   
  
Rikku shrugged, "I don't know."   
  
"The others?"   
  
"I didn't go looking yet. I wanted to wait until you woke up."   
  
Wakka nodded and slowly sat up with Rikku's help. The redhead grunted and struggled to his feet.   
  
"Well...let's go." Rikku sighed.   
  
The older guardian nodded and the two set off over the burning sand. They hadn't gone far when they heard the flapping of giant wings.   
  
"Whoa!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
A huge Garuda descended from the sky, blocking the duo's path.   
  
"I got it." Rikku replied, mixing a Sunburst up. "Cover your eyes."   
  
Wakka covered his eyes and Rikku threw the Sunburst at the Garuda. It hit dead on and Rikku covered her eyes. The giant fiend squalled in pain as the Sunburst fried it. The bird crashed into the sand and devolved.   
  
"Rikku! Wakka!" Rin called. "You two ok?"   
  
"Yeah!" Rikku called back.   
  
Wakka and Rikku ran over to Rin. They were soon joined by Auron who'd seen the light from the Sunburst.   
  
"Ok. We're still missing Lulu and Kimahri." Rikku said.   
  
"Anyone know where we are?" Auron asked.   
  
Rin nodded. "We're on Bikanel Island. Home isn't far from here."   
  
"What?" Rikku tilted her head.   
  
Rin sighed, "Home. I will take you there if you promise not to tell anyone about it, especially the Yevonites. You know they don't like Al Bhed. Who knows what they'd do if they knew."   
  
"No problem. I won't tell." Rikku said.   
  
"Me neither." Wakka said.   
  
Auron nodded.   
  
"Ok. Let's go. We can look for the others along the way."   
  
The small group made their way along the sand dunes, slaying fiends as they went along. About twenty minutes into their journey they spotted Lulu sitting in the shade of a dismantled machina. Her arm was bleeding badly.   
  
"Lulu!" Rikku cried.   
  
The teen sprinted to Lulu's side with everyone on her heels.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Got bitten by a Sand Wolf." Lulu replied. "I don't have any restorative potions."   
  
"Here..." Rin handed a Potion to Lulu.   
  
"You leave Kimahri behind!?" A voice called.   
  
Wakka smiled. "No way, Kimahri! We were looking for you too!"   
  
Kimahri grinned and walked up to the group. "Kimahri could smell Rikku's perfume."   
  
"Glad I could be of assistance Kimahri." Rikku laughed.   
  
Once Lulu's arm was healed completely the group continued on their way to Home.   
  
"We recently salvaged a huge airship out of the water pretty close to Baaj Temple. I'm sure Cid will help us track Tidus down." Lulu said.   
  
Rikku said nothing. "Lu? Rin?"   
  
"Yes?" Rin and Lulu said in unison.   
  
"How...are my parents doing?"   
  
"They're fine. Your mother is still spunky as ever." Rin replied. "And Cid is still quite the live wire. They both still miss you though..."   
  
Rikku sighed.   
  
"Here. Home is just over this dune." Rin said.   
  
Lulu got to the top of the dune first. Everyone jumped as the mage screamed.   
  
Rikku started running up the dune. "Lulu! What is it!?"   
  
The mage didn't respond. She started running down the hill.   
  
"Lulu!"   
  
The rest of the group reached the top of the hill in time to see Lulu running towards a Home that was under attack.   
  
"No...!" Rin whispered in horror.   
  
"Lulu!" Rikku cried again, running off.   
  
"Let's go!" Auron ordered.   
  
The rest of the group ran after Lulu and Rikku. It didn't take them long to reach Home. Lulu was kneeling over an Al Bhed soldier, crying. The group stopped a respectable distance from Lulu to give her some space. Lulu stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"This is the Guado's doing." She said in a quiet, deadly voice.   
  
"A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?" Auron asked   
  
Lulu shook her head. "No. They came for the summoners."   
  
"You? You..." Wakka looked at Rin. "And him were lying to us all this time? You really were kidnapping summoners??"   
  
"You don't understand!" Lulu snapped, running off.   
  
"Lu!" Rikku exclaimed, chasing after the brunette.   
  
"She's right. You don't understand." A gruff male voice said.   
  
The group turned to see a bald man walking up to them.   
  
"Hello Cid." Rin said.   
  
"What the hell are you standing over here for!? Get your ass in gear and kick those fiends out of our Home!"   
  
Rin nodded and Cid ran off.   
  
"We help." Kimahri said, taking off in the direction Lulu and Rikku went.   
  
With Rin and Kimahri leading the way Auron and Wakka made their way into the depths of Home. A giant Dual Horn rushed them, but it was no match for Auron and Rin.   
  
"This bites!" Cid exclaimed over the intercom. "Rin! Lulu! You read me!? You'd better get your asses underground! I'm leveling Home and the fiends!"   
  
"That crazy bastard is going to kill everyone." Rin mumbled. "C'mon! We'll be safe in the Summoner's Sanctum!"   
  
The group followed Rin down winding hallway after winding hallway. Then came the stairs. They ran down so many flights Wakka lost count. Everything shook violently. Everything was in chaos. Black smoke filtered through the hallways.   
  
"Ahhh!" Rikku shrieked.   
  
"Rikku!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
The crew ran into the next room to see Lulu and Rikku surrounded by Chimeras. Lulu blasted one of them with a Thundaga spell and Rikku attacked another. Wakka and Kimahri soon came to the girls aid, Rin and Auron followed. Once the Chimeras were hissing pyreflies the group stood in silence. Tears were still streaming down Lulu's face. She sniffled before speaking.   
  
"We...Al Bhed...weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then, Cid brought the Al Bhed together again. Everyone worked hard. Everyone put their lives into building this place. We finally had our home back! But now...Why did things have to turn out like this!?"   
  
Rikku hugged Lulu.   
  
"Even though...I don't agree with most of the Al Bhed ways...I don't condone this kind of thing. I don't think you deserved this at all." Wakka said.   
  
"I'm assuming the Summoner's Sanctum is where you're keeping the summoners." Auron said.   
  
Lulu nodded.   
  
"I don't get it. The summoners might get hurt on their pilgrimage...so you kidnap them?" Wakka asked.   
  
Lulu looked at Wakka as if he were crazy then down at Rikku. The blonde averted her eyes.   
  
The redhead continued to speak, "I mean...if the guardians do their job the summoners won't get hurt...right?"   
  
No one answered.   
  
"Right...?" Wakka repeated.   
  
Still no one answered. Suddenly everything stopped shaking. It was quiet except for the noise of the fires.   
  
"It's quiet. Kimahri goes now."   
  
Wakka's stomach knotted. He had a bad feeling all of the sudden. Everyone slowly followed Kimahri down the steps into the Summoner's Sanctum. Lulu gasped. The sanctum looked like the rest of Home. Al Bhed soldiers littered the floor. Lulu fell to her knees and Rikku tried to comfort her. Rin wandered out into the slaughter like a zombie.   
  
"They fought to protect us." A male voice said and Isaaru emerged from the shadows. "They scared the Guado off."   
  
"The least we can do for them is perform a Sending. Please stand back until we're done." Dona said.   
  
Wakka looked over to see Yuna sitting in the corner. The girl looked pale and haunted. She was holding the bloody hand of a fallen soldier. Varian walked up to Rin. The older man raised an eyebrow at the Guado.   
  
"The Al Bhed kept saying that summoners were being sacrificed. What does this mean?" He asked in a surprisingly deep voice. "That summoners shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage."   
  
Before Rin could answer Wakka interrupted.   
  
"Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect summoners..."   
  
"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Lulu shouted, standing up. "If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand...They might defeat Sin! And then Tidus would...he'd..." The mage bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes again, "Tidus will die! Didn't anyone tell you!? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon...didn't you know!? With the Final Aeon, Tidus can beat Sin...but then...he dies too. When he calls it the Final Aeon will kill him. Sin will be gone...and so will Tidus."   
  
Wakka looked over at Rikku who just averted her eyes. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders, tears were forming in his eyes too.   
  
"Was I the only one who didn't know!? Why were you hiding it from me!?"   
  
"We weren't hiding it!" Rikku shouted, already crying herself.   
  
"Too hard to say..." Kimahri added, turning his head away.   
  
"And you didn't do anything about it!?" The redhead cried.   
  
Rikku broke out of Wakka's grip. "Don't you think we tried to stop him!? Do you think I want the man I consider to be my best friend and brother to die!? He knew what he was getting into when he chose to become a summoner! He knew! He knew he had to face Sin and die!"   
  
"But, Rikku, that's just so wrong." Rin finally spoke up, "Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"   
  
"But that is our choice." Yuna said, standing up.   
  
"We all live in fear of Sin. A world without Sin is the dream of all Yevon's children. We will use that power, even if it means our lives!" Isaaru exclaimed.   
  
"Fuck that! Fuck the Final Aeon! And fuck Sin too!" Wakka shouted. "There's no way in hell I'll let Tidus die!"   
  
"I have come to like Tidus very much. I won't let him die either." Lulu said.   
  
Lulu and Wakka left the room.   
  
"I love him as if he were my own flesh and blood. I don't want Tidus to die..." Rikku whispered, following Wakka and Lulu.   
  
Auron grunted, but something in his eyes said that he agreed with Wakka.   
  
"Kimahri doesn't want Tidus to go away..." Kimahri said, leaving.   
  
Rin looked at the other summoners and their guardians. "If you want to live you should come with us. We'll get you out of here."   
  
Everyone nodded and followed Rin. They entered the air hanger and boarded the airship. Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka entered the bridge. Cid ran past them towards the controls.   
  
"Ku, ku, ku!" He ordered. _(Go, go, go!)_   
  
The woman at the controls nodded.   
  
"Aniki!" Rikku cried, running to her brother.   
  
Wakka walked up to Cid. "We have to find Tidus!"   
  
"Ajanouha uh puynt?" Cid asked, ignoring Wakka._(Everyone on board?)_   
  
"Ajanouha ymeja!" Aniki replied _(Everyone alive!)_   
  
"Hey! I said, we have to find Tidus!"   
  
Auron, Rin, and Kimahri entered the bridge. Cid glared at Wakka.   
  
"And what will you do when you find him, huh? Send him on his way to his death again!? Hmn?? All you Yevonites are the same! Let the summoner die so we can live in peace!"   
  
"No!" Wakka shouted. "I won't let Tidus die!"   
  
Cid snorted.   
  
"He won't, father." Rikku spoke up.   
  
Cid looked over at Rikku. His eyes took on a sad glint.   
  
"I won't let him die either. He's not any safer with the Guado. We have to find him."   
  
"For Shiva's sake Cid! We're helping them! Rikku is still our daughter! You know how much Tidus means to her!" The woman at the controls shouted.   
  
"You've only been back for ten minutes and you and your mother are already doing that ganging up on me thing..." Cid grinned.   
  
Rikku smiled and giggled a little.   
  
"All right. We'll help you look for him. But first...let's get this thing in the air!"   
  
Raylei nodded and pressed several buttons on the control panel. The airship came to life.   
  
"Better hang onto something!" Cid ordered.   
  
Rikku clung to Aniki and Lulu's arms. Kimahri grabbed onto the wall then steadied Wakka. Auron smirked as Rin clung to his arm. The hatch doors above them opened and sand poured onto the ship. Rikku's mother pressed a few more buttons and the airship started to lift into the air.   
  
"Here we go!"   
  
The airship took off.   
  
"Now. Use it." Cid commanded.   
  
Raylei sighed. "...Ok."   
  
"What's going on?" Rikku asked.   
  
"We're going to blow up our Home." Cid replied.   
  
"How?" Wakka asked.   
  
"With one of the forbidden machina!" Cid turned to his wife. "Nayto? Vena!" _(Ready? Fire!)_   
  
A side of the airship opened up. A barrage of missiles exited the flying craft and sped for Home.   
  
"Hang on tight!" Raylei shouted.   
  
Everyone braced themselves as Raylei punched it.   
  
"YEEHAW!" The woman exclaimed.   
  
"I cannot believe I'm related to these people..." Rikku sighed. Aniki laughed.   
  
Way behind them the missiles connected with Home, creating a huge explosion.   
  
"Shockwave!" Cid shouted. "C'mon ol' girl! You can out run it!"   
  
"You'd better be talking to the ship, Cid Highwind!" Rikku's mom laughed, increasing speed.   
  
Once they were in the clear Raylei wiped a few tears from her eyes. Aniki sniffled loudly.   
  
"Hu haat vun daync! Fryd'c kuut ypuid machina, ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf." Cid said. _(No need for tears! What's good about machina, is they can be built anew.)_   
  
"So what about finding Tidus?" Rikku asked.   
  
"We'll use this." Cid said, motioning to a glowing sphere in the middle of the bridge.   
  
"What is it?" Wakka asked.   
  
"It's a sphere oscillo-finder. If Tidus is out there, it'll find him."   
  
"A sphere o-whatto-finder?" Rikku blinked.   
  
"It's an ancient machina. I don't know how it works either, so don't bother asking."   
  
"And you still use it?" Lulu asked.   
  
Cid just laughed.   
  


* * *

  
R&R Please ^^ 


	14. Ch 14: Crashing the Wedding

  
  
Wakka sighed and watched the clouds zoom by. Thirty minutes had ticked by and no sign of Tidus. Suddenly the intercom kicked in, making everyone jump.   
  
"It's found him! Get your ass in here!" Cid yelled.   
  
Wakka and Rin exchanged glances.   
  
"You think he's talking to us?" Auron asked, slightly amused.   
  
Rikku giggled and bounded off. Everyone else followed her. They entered the bridge and were greeted by the sight of Tidus in a ceremonial wedding kimono. The blonde didn't look very happy at all.   
  
"Where is that?" Rikku asked.   
  
"The Palace of St. Bevelle...Heart of Yevon." Auron replied.   
  
"Why Tidus in wedding kimono?" Kimahri asked.   
  
The Ronso got his answer when the screen showed Seymour dressed in Guado wedding robes. Wakka's muscles twitched in anger.   
  
"What's Seymour doing alive?" The redhead grumbled.   
  
"I thought we took care of him in Macalania." Rikku added, just as angry and confused as Wakka.   
  
"Seymour is dead. As dead as his father. His attachment to this world kept him from the next and prevented him from mutating into a fiend." Lulu replied.   
  
"Freaky..." Rin muttered.   
  
"Tidus will probably try and send him." Auron said.   
  
"Will that work?" Lulu asked.   
  
Auron shrugged, "Perhaps."   
  
"Well? Then let's get goin'!" Wakka exclaimed. "We have to get to Bevelle. Step on it!"   
  
"I like him." Raylei grinned. "Hang on. Even at our fastest speed it'll take a while to get to Bevelle."   
  
With that, Raylei pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the airship sped off.   
  
"Are you going in the right direction!?" Cid called.   
  
"Yes! So just let me drive!" Raylei replied.   
  
Aniki started laughing.   
  
"Dear Shiva..." Rikku sighed.   
  
Fifteen minutes went by without incident. That all changed when something shook the entire airship.   
  
"What was that?" Rikku asked.   
  
"We're close to Bevelle. Evrae, the guardian wyrm, is attacking our ship." Raylei replied.   
  
"Get out there and show that giant earthworm who's boss then!" Cid shouted.   
  
"That's no giant earthworm, pop. It's a giant earthworm with giant teeth!" Rikku replied, cringing.   
  
"Come on you chicken." Lulu grinned. "Certainly a Highwind isn't afraid of anything."   
  
"Damn right!" Cid nodded.   
  
Rikku rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but if it eats me I'll be very mad at you."   
  
"Kimahri won't let Evrae eat Rikku." Kimahri said.   
  
The group readied their weapons and headed to the upper deck. There was a nervous lump in Wakka's gut.   
  
"You go ahead. I need to get some things." Lulu said.   
  
Wakka nodded and he and Rin lead the group to the elevator.   
  
"Everyone ready?" Rin asked.   
  
"Yes." Auron replied for everyone.   
  
Rin activated the lift and they were zoomed up to the upper deck.   
  
"Rikku! We only have three rounds of missiles! You better be as strong as I think you are!" Cid said over the intercom.   
  
Wakka looked around for Evrae. They could hear the wyrm growling but there was no sign of it.   
  
"There, there, there!" Rikku squeaked, jumping up and down and pointing.   
  
The point of Evrae's horn could be seen just poking up from the deck. It was flying right alongside the airship.   
  
"Grenade his ass." Auron said to Rikku.   
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at Auron.   
  
"What?" The man shrugged.   
  
Rikku giggled at Auron before pulling the pin on an Al Bhed grenade and rolling it over the edge of the deck. Evrae didn't even notice the grenade had landed on his back...until it exploded that is. The wyrm roared in pain and anger and zoomed away from the ship.   
  
"Get ready for it. It'll charge us..." Rin said.   
  
"Here!" Lulu had just exited the lift. She threw something that looked like a backpack to Wakka. "Put it on. I'll explain later!"   
  
"Evrae charging!" Kimahri shouted.   
  
Lulu looked up to see the fiend charging the airship and let a Thundaga spell fly. Kimahri used his Overdrive and cast a Fire Breath spell on himself. As the wyrm flew overhead he shot fireballs at it. Lulu cast another Thundaga spell on the wyrm.   
  
"It's going to charge from the other side now." Auron said.   
  
Wakka tossed his blitzball at the fiend and Rin tossed an Al Bhed Frag Grenade at it. Rikku mixed a Flash Flood up and waited until the wyrm was charging at them to cast it. Now that the fiend was dazed and soaking wet Lulu cast another Thundaga spell on it. The fiend writhed in pain before stilling. It started to slowly float to the earth as it devolved into pyreflies.   
  
"All right. Put these on the bottoms of your shoes." Lulu ordered, handing everyone some weird-looking magnet things. "I've got a plan."   
  


* * *

  
Tidus' stomach kept knotting over and over as he was led down the aisle. Maester Mika and Maester Kinoc were standing at the alter with Seymour. The blonde felt ill. He didn't want to do this. He felt like a prisoner and he basically was. After the Guado had taken him from Lake Macalania they hadn't even given him time to gather his wits before they took him to Bevelle Palace. They locked him in a room. Tidus cried himself to sleep. He was scared. He didn't know if his guardians were ok or if they were all dead...lying at the bottom of Lake Macalania. Morning had come sooner than he wanted. Three female Guado burst into his room. None of them answered his questions as they hastily forced him into a wedding kimono. They hadn't even bothered to take his regular clothes off, they just put the kimono on over top. Now he was being ushered down the aisle by Bevelle priests and armed guards. Tidus looked up as a bunch of sighing pyreflies flew overhead. The sky was full of them. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet started to tremble and a loud noise filled the air. The blonde's eyes widened as an airship broke through the clouds, racing right for them. A smile broke out on the summoner's face. He knew who it was immediately. Seymour broke through Tidus' escorts and grabbed the summoner by the hand.   
  
"Come!" Seymour ordered, pulling the blonde to the alter.   
  
Everyone watched as the airship swooped in close. It shot out two long chains that anchored into the ground. Tidus frowned as floating armed machina suddenly rose up and started shooting at the airship.   
  


* * *

  
"I'm gonna die!" Rikku screamed, jumping onto the nearest chain.   
  
"You will not!" Lulu shouted back, jumping as well.   
  
Everyone else followed the two women. The weird magnet things Lulu had given them kept them from loosing their balance on the chains. Wakka could see Tidus from his vantage point. He smiled, glad the summoner was ok and not married yet. The group jumped onto the aisle just in time. The machina hit the chains dead-on, snapping them in half. The airship flew off and Tidus' guardians were left alone to face a slew of guards and machina. They fought their way through. Lulu zapped the machina with Thundaga spells or Auron would cut them down to size. Wakka, Kimahri, Rin, and Rikku took care of the guards. Tidus broke from Seymour's grip and met his guardians as they broke through the last line of guards. He hugged Kimahri then Rikku.   
  
"Tidus! Get back here!" Seymour ordered.   
  
Tidus took a step closer, unsheathing Liquid Steel and starting to send Seymour.   
  
"No! Stop!" Kinoc exclaimed.   
  
Tidus froze as he heard a click noise. He turned to see a bunch of guards pointing their weapons at his friends.   
  
"I thought those weapons are forbidden by Yevon." Auron said.   
  
Kinoc only smiled.   
  
"Do you not value your friend's lives?" Mika asked.   
  
Tidus' guardians watched in defeat as Tidus put Liquid Steel away once again.   
  
"Tidus. Get over here..." Seymour growled.   
  
"No. I will not marry you!" Tidus cried, pulling the kimono off and thrusting it at Seymour.   
  
Wakka growled as the muzzle of a weapon was pressed against his side. Tidus pushed the guard away from Wakka.   
  
"Stay away from him!" The blonde ordered.   
  
"Tidus!" Seymour growled.   
  
"I'll have them shot."   
  
Tidus froze at the sound of Kinoc's voice and he looked over at the Maester.   
  
"Rikku goes first." Kinoc said.   
  
The summoner sighed sadly before turning back to Seymour. All of his guardians reached out and grabbed a hold of his vest, dragging the blonde backwards.   
  
"Stay with Wakka." Lulu ordered. "We'll be fine."   
  
Tidus wound his arms around Wakka's waist as the redhead wrapped one arm around him. Seymour's face was scarlet with anger.   
  
"Lu...now..." Rin whispered.   
  
"Close your eyes, Tidus..." Wakka whispered.   
  
Tidus did as he was told. Everyone else quickly put their Al Bhed goggles on and Lulu activated the flash bomb. The "wedding guests" started screaming and panicking.   
  
"Hang on tight!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
Tidus tightened his grip on his guardian as he felt them jump the railing.   
  
"Wakka! I have no flying Aeons!" He cried, eyes snapping open.   
  
"I know! Just hang on!!"   
  
Wakka pulled a cord on the back-pack he was wearing and a huge yellow and black parachute opened. Tidus was wowed. He'd never seen anything like this before in his life.   
  
"What is it?" Tidus asked.   
  
"Lulu called it a parachute. We'll land somewhere in the palace gardens. From there we can head to the temple."   
  
Tidus nodded and looked up at where they jumped off.   
  
"Will the others be ok?"   
  
"They'll be fine. You're slipping, Tidus. Wrap your legs around me."   
  
Tidus blushed but did what Wakka asked. He blushed more as the redhead's arms securely wrapped around his waist. He cleared his throat slightly and put his arms around his guardian's neck.   
  
"Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry I caused such a mess."   
  
"You did nothing wrong, Tidus."   
  
Wakka reached up and took his goggles off, letting them rest around his neck. Tidus averted his eyes and looked around at the city and palace grounds below them.   
  
"It's beautiful up here..."   
  
"Yeah. Beautiful." Wakka agreed, not looking at the scenery.   
  
The blonde glanced at Wakka before looking away again.   
  
"Please don't drop me..." Tidus said softly.   
  
Wakka couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Why would I drop you?"   
  
"...For doing this..."   
  
The man's eyes widened as he suddenly found Tidus' lips pressed to his. The kiss ended too soon for Wakka. He frowned slightly as he noticed tears rolling down Tidus' cheeks.   
  
"I'm sorry..." The summoner whispered, looking away.   
  
"Don't be. Hey...Tidus...look at me..."   
  
The blonde slowly opened one eye then the other. He looked back at Wakka. He made a noise of surprise as Wakka kissed him. The redhead chuckled as Tidus' legs gave him a squeeze. They both cried out in surprise as Wakka's feet suddenly hit the ground. The older man pulled another cord, releasing the parachute. It flew up into a tree and Wakka and Tidus crashed to the ground. The blonde blushed as he found himself pinned under his guardian. Wakka smirked and stood up, pulling Tidus to his feet. The redhead gently stroked Tidus cheek before leaning down to kiss him again. The summoner's arms went around Wakka's neck and their lips met. The older man inwardly laughed to himself. He could feel the warmth from Tidus' blush on his face. He ran one hand through Tidus' hair before breaking the kiss.   
  
"C'mon. We should head for the Temple before the guards figure out where we landed."   
  
Tidus nodded. Hand-in-hand the two men ran off.   
  


* * *

  
Smoochie, smoochie ^^;; R&R please. 


	15. Ch 15: Via Purifico

  
  
They were almost out of the palace gardens when Tidus stopped.   
  
"Tidus? What is it?" Wakka asked.   
  
The blonde grabbed a bunch of lilacs from the nearest bush. "I think that if I'm going to defy Yevon I should at least bring a present to the Water Fayth..."   
  
"D-defy Yevon?"   
  
"...I want you to come with me into the Chamber of the Fayth."   
  
"What!?"   
  
"I can't explain it...but I feel I need to do this..."   
  
Wakka sighed slightly, but then nodded. "Ok. I'll go with you."   
  
"Thank-you..."   
  
Wakka smiled and grabbed Tidus' hand. They took off again for the temple.   
  
********************   
  
Above them Lulu and the others were fighting their way through the guards. Rin and Rikku detonated another set of flash bombs.   
  
"Where are we going!?" Rikku asked.   
  
"Bevelle Palace is also the Temple!" Auron replied. "We head there!"   
  
Rikku tossed a Rolling Thunder at the nearest machina. Since the flash bombs didn't work on the machina they were the only things following the group.   
  
"I hope Wakka didn't drop Tidus." Rikku said. "Cuz if he did I'll break his teeth."   
  
Lulu chuckled and cast a Thundaga spell on one of the ground machina. "I'm sure Wakka kept a firm hold on Tidus."   
  
Kimahri's upper lip twitched.   
  
"This way!" Auron called.   
  
Everyone followed the swordsman down a flight of stairs.   
  
"There's the gardens. We're almost there." Rin said.   
  
Lulu shot a flying machina down with a Flare spell.   
  
"Good shot." Kimahri grinned.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Temple, temple, temple!" Rikku squeaked, pointing.   
  
Auron raised his good eyebrow at the girl before patting her on the head. "Very good, Rikku."   
  
Rikku stuck her tongue out at Auron.   
  
"I'm guessing this is the Water Fayth..." Lulu murmured, admiring the huge waterfalls at the temple's entrance.   
  
Auron nodded. "Tidus and Wakka are probably already inside. Let's go."   
  
The group cautiously entered the Temple and looked around. It was quiet except for the sound of the waterfalls outside.   
  
"Whoa!" Rikku exclaimed, peering over the railing at the spiral staircase. "That goes a long way down."   
  
Suddenly something started glowing on the railing beside her. Rikku frowned and looked over to see a small control panel attached to the railing.   
  
"What's a machina doing in the Temple?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah. Isn't that a no-no?" Rin added.   
  
Lulu shrugged and examined the machina. "It turns the first four steps into a lift. I suppose that comes in handy...unless you want to walk down all these stairs."   
  
Rikku peeked over the railing again. "I'll take the lift."   
  
The guardians assembled themselves on the first four stairs. Lulu activated the control panel before joining her friends.   
  
"I'm getting dizzy..." Rikku moaned after a few minutes.   
  
Lulu looked over the railing. "We're almost at the bottom."   
  
The lift came to a stop a few minutes later and everyone walked off. They walked down a marble catwalk until their path was blocked by a waterfall.   
  
"Another machina." Lulu said, pointing to the wall beside the waterfall.   
  
"So this is the true face of Yevon." Rikku replied.   
  
"The betray their own teachings..." Auron muttered.   
  
Lulu pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the waterfall split in two, revealing a door.   
  
"The entrance to the trials. Are you ready for this?" Auron asked.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Lulu sighed.   
  
*******************   
  
Wakka sat back and watched as Tidus placed the lilacs in front of the Water Fayth's statue. The blonde took a deep breath and started praying to the Fayth. A young boy, no older than twelve, appeared in front of Tidus.   
  
"Hi." The boy smiled.   
  
"Hello." Tidus replied, returning the smile.   
  
Wakka was dumbstruck. He'd never seen a Fayth before. The boy looked over at Wakka then at Tidus.   
  
"You brought someone with you..."   
  
"I know..." Tidus replied.   
  
"That's ok. I need the company..." The Fayth looked at Wakka. "Hi there."   
  
"Uh, h-hi." Wakka stammered.   
  
"For me?" The boy asked, picking the lilacs up.   
  
Tidus nodded.   
  
"Wow! Thanks! None of the other summoners ever brought me a present."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
The youth tilted his head to the side and looked at Tidus. "You seem like a strong person. I believe you deserve my services. What name will you call me by?"   
  
"What...is your name?"   
  
"Nathaniel Leviathan."   
  
"I will call you Leviathan then..."   
  
The boy smiled and flew at Tidus. There was a brilliant flash of light. Tidus' eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
"Tidus!"   
  
Wakka gathered the summoner in his arms and headed for the exit. The door was starting to slide open when he heard Rikku's voice.   
  
"Wait! Don't come out!"   
  
Too late. The door opened all the way and Wakka found himself staring down the barrels of at least twenty machina weapons.   
  
"Step forward." Kinoc said, breaking through the guards.   
  
Wakka inwardly growled but went to stand with his friends.   
  
"You are to stand trial." The Maester informed them.   
  
Auron could barely stop himself from laughing, "And I suppose this will be a fair trial...?"   
  
Kinoc snorted, "Of course it will."   
  
The Maester motioned to the guards and they took Tidus and his guardians into custody. Two hours went by before Tidus finally roused. Another hour went by before they were escorted to the Maesters Chamber. Tidus was thrust onto a pedestal by himself while his guardians were forced to stand way behind him.   
  
"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name."   
  
Tidus looked up to see Maester Kelk Ronso speaking.   
  
"To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." The Ronso continued. "Summoner Tidus. You swore to protect the people of Spira, correct?"   
  
"Yes." Tidus answered.   
  
"Then consider this. You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado,..." The blonde looked to Kelk's right to see Seymour leering down at him. "...conspired with the Al Bhed, and joined in their insurrection. These are unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon and brand you a traitor. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such things."   
  
"Your Grace. The real traitor is Maester Seymour Guado! Not only did he kill his own father he too is dead!"   
  
"What!?" Kelk exclaimed, looking at the other Maesters.   
  
"Oh? Hadn't you heard?" Was Seymour's smug reply.   
  
Kelk bristled a little and Rikku decided to speak up.   
  
"It's a summoner's duty to send the souls of the dead to the Farplane! Tidus was only doing his job as a summoner!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Grand Maester Mika. You must send Seymour...!" Tidus pleaded.   
  
Kelk looked over his shoulder at Mika before stepping aside. The old man walked right to the edge of the podium's railing and stared down at Tidus.   
  
"Send the unsent to where they belong, hmn?"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
The Maester laughed. Tidus frowned.   
  
"Maester...?"   
  
"Send the dead...hmm?"   
  
Tidus' eyes widened as a few pyreflies exited Mika's body and swirled around the man.   
  
"You would have to send me too..."   
  
The summoner shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he his invaluable to Spira." Kelk said.   
  
"Enlighted rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living." Kinoc added.   
  
"Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." Seymour finished.   
  
"Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile." Mika said.   
  
Rage boiled inside Tidus. He clenched his hands into fists.   
  
"But what of Sin? I am a summoner, my lord! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you... Are you telling me that, too, is futile? And I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin...their battles, their sacrifices...were they all in vain?"   
  
"Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."   
  
"Never futile...but never ending." Auron muttered.   
  
Mila smirked and nodded at Auron.   
  
"Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon." The old man continued.   
  
"Lord Mika...!" Tidus cried.   
  
"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner."   
  
"No!" The blonde protested.   
  
"Those who question these truths...they are the traitors!"   
  
"You're the traitors!" Tidus shouted.   
  
Anger flashed in Mika's eyes. "Guards! Take Summoner Tidus away and take his guardians to the holding cages!"   
  
Guards flooded the chambers. They separated Tidus from his guardians and everyone was dragged off.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Wakka shivered. They'd been sitting in these hanging cages for over an hour. There was a dull roar of water way below them. The redhead looked over at Kimahri. The Ronso was making notches in the bars of the cage.   
  
"Tidus kissed me..." He said.   
  
Kimahri stopped making notches.   
  
"And I kissed him..."   
  
The Ronso looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Kimahri says...about time."   
  
Wakka grinned and looked over at the next cage. Lulu and Rikku were hanging in that one.   
  
"I will. I will shove a grenade so far up Seymour's ass..." Rikku hissed.   
  
Lulu started laughing. Rin and Auron were in the last cage.   
  
"I hope Tidus will be ok." The Al Bhed said.   
  
"He's strong. He'll make it." Auron replied.   
  
"He'll make it? What, so he can go off and die?" Rin sighed and shook his head, "Why does it seem that everything in Spira revolves around people dying...?"   
  
"The spiral of death..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin, and die doing so. Guardians give their lives to protect their summoner. The fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the maesters of Yevon are unsent. Spira is full of death. Only Sin is reborn, and then only to bring more death. It is a cycle of death, spiraling endlessly."   
  
"Well thank-you Mr. Sunshine." Rin grinned.   
  
Auron chuckled a little. Rin stood up as the sound of footsteps approached. Kinoc walked up to the cage and smiled.   
  
"Your sentence has been decided."   
  
"Don't you mean execution?" Rin sneered.   
  
Kinoc's fist shot through the bars, intent on smacking Rin right in the nose. Instead Auron grabbed the man's fist inches from Rin's face.   
  
"Touch him and I'll rip your arm off..." The swordsman threatened.   
  
Kinoc wrenched his fist from Auron's grip and motioned to the guards with him. The guardians were removed from their cages. They separated the group. Rikku, Auron, and Kimahri in one group and Lulu, Wakka, and Rin in the other. Each group was led off in a different direction.   
  
-----------------------   
  
Wakka watched as the guards pushed Lulu into a weird pool of water. Rin was next and then it was his turn. The trio swam down a large winding tunnel until they reached another pool. All three surfaced for air and to look around.   
  
********************   
  
"How fares the Ronso Maester?" Mika asked.   
  
"It seems my father's murder troubles him." Seymour replied.   
  
Mika snorted "Ever the Ronso. Hard-headed, hardly useful."   
  
"However. The Summoner Tidus, son of Jecht...he may be of some use to us alive."   
  
Mika turned away from Seymour. "He has disturbed the order of Yevon. He has lost his right to live..."   
  
Seymour sighed slightly before bowing, "I understand."   
  
"Keep it in your robe, Seymour. No one thrown into the Via Purifico has ever survived." Kinoc sneered.   
  
"Yet there is still a small chance. Tidus is a strong fighter and an even stronger summoner. Place guards at the exit. Kill any who emerge..." Mika ordered.   
  
Seymour smirked and bowed again. "Leave that to me, sir."   
  
"First your father. Now your blushing bride?" Kinoc laughed.   
  
The Guado glared viciously at his fellow Maester before turning to go.   
  
"Wait. I'm going too." Kinoc said.   
  
"You do not trust me?"   
  
"Would you trust a man who killed his father?"   
  
"So be it. Follow me."   
  
*******************   
  
Tidus cried out in pain as he was physically thrown into the Via Purifico. He smashed into the cement floor. The guards laughed and shut the heavy marble doors.   
  
"Jerks..." Tidus mumbled, pushing himself up from the floor.   
  
The blonde stood, dusted himself off, and cured his scraped up knees. He could see three green Sahagins waiting for him down the way. The summoner unsheathed Liquid Steel and charged. A few minutes later the fiends were nothing but sighing pyreflies. Keeping his weapon ready, Tidus continued on his way down the winding stone paths.   
  
*****************   
  
Lulu, Rin, and Wakka were swimming as fast as they could down water-logged tunnels. Lulu cast a Thundara spell on a nearby fiend, making the hair on Wakka's arms stand up. They were deposited into a huge antechamber. There was a huge locked door in front of them. It seemed to be the only way out. Wakka turned as someone tapped his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw what Rin was pointing at. There was a huge cluster of pyreflies gathering above them.   
  
******************   
  
"Tidus!" Rikku shrieked, jumping the blonde. "You're ok!"   
  
Tidus laughed and hugged Rikku. "Yes. I'm fine. I have news for you though..."   
  
Rikku tilted her head, "Oh?"   
  
The summoner blushed, "I kissed Wakka..."   
  
"You dog you!" The girl teased, hugging her friend again. "Took you long enough!"   
  
Tidus laughed and shook his head. "Who else is here?"   
  
"Auron and Kimahri are here somewhere. We were all transported to different parts of the maze."   
  
"What about everyone else?"   
  
The teen shrugged, "Lulu, Rin, and Wakka were dragged off somewhere else."   
  
"Ok. C'mon. Let's find the others."   
  
******************   
  
Wakka swam lower as the pyreflies started forming something. Lulu readied a Flare spell and Rin took his Nunchaku out.   
  
[Great...another giant earthworm...] Lulu mentally grumbled.   
  
Evrae Altana looked down at its prey and growled. Rin used his Overdrive right away, hitting the beast with eight consecutive combos. Lulu blasted the wyrm with her Flare spell and Wakka winged his studded blitzball at it. Evrae returned fire, hitting Lulu with a Stone Stare. She defended against it and shot a Thundaga spell at the fiend. Rin and Wakka attacked Evrae at the same time and it finally gave up. There was a small flash of light and it exploded into pyreflies. The group exchanged high-fives and continued on their way.   
  
*********************   
  
It only took Tidus and Rikku fifteen minutes to find Kimahri and Auron. They made their way down a hallway lit by red lights and into a fairly large room.   
  
"Tidus." A familiar female voice said.   
  
"Yuna? Why are you here??" Tidus asked.   
  
"We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, then came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us then. Ordered us to 'deal with the traitors.'"   
  
"You're going to fight us?" Rikku asked.   
  
The temple's orders are law. You're a traitor!"   
  
Tidus stepped forward and summoned Cerberus as Yuna summoned Ifrit. Left Brother cast a Blizzaga spell on Ifrit. Ifrit fought back, casting a Meteor Strike on Middle Brother. All three of Cerberus' heads roared. Right Brother attacked Ifrit while Middle Brother healed his brothers. Left cast another Blizzaga spell then a Blizzara spell to conserve his magick skills. Ifrit fell to the ground and vanished into pyreflies. Tidus thanked and dismissed Cerberus but Yuna wasn't done yet. She summoned Valefor. The blonde sighed and summoned Shiva. She took care of Valefor in no time. Yuna's hands clenched into fists and she summoned Ixion. After dismissing Shiva Tidus summoned his new Aeon. A drop of water fell from nowhere and splashed onto the floor. The tiny splash grew until the whole floor was covered in water. From the water Leviathan, the water serpent, arose. The serpent roared, its sapphire-encrusted fins stretching forth.   
  
"Wow..." Rikku murmured.   
  
Leviathan's eyes started to glow. The Aeon shot a huge column of water at its opponents. Yuna and Ixion were slammed up against the wall. Ixion devolved. Yuna slumped to the ground. Tidus quickly dismissed Leviathan and went to go to Yuna's side.   
  
"Stay away!" She shouted. "There's a way to the surface up ahead..."   
  
"Thank-you..." Tidus said softly   
  
Rikku nodded at Yuna before following Tidus. Kimahri nodded as well. Auron walked up to Yuna and she looked up at him.   
  
"Your pilgrimage is over..." He said, walking off.   
  
Tidus pushed the door to the surface open and was greeted by a wonderful sight. Wakka, Lulu, and Rin were just emerging from another door.   
  
"Wakka!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Babe!" Wakka grinned, sweeping Tidus into a kiss.   
  
"Oh my..." Lulu smirked.   
  
Auron sighed.   
  
"How nauseatingly beautiful..." Seymour's voice taunted.   
  
Everyone turned to see Seymour, three Guado Guardians, and a Bevelle soldier approach them. The soldier, who was holding Kinoc, let the Maester go. The man dropped to the ground, motionless. Tidus' eyes widened and he clung to Wakka's shirt.   
  
"I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. Now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes. So you see... if all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Do you not agree? That, Tidus, is why I need you. Come, Sir Tidus. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this... I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"   
  
"You're totally fucking nuts." Rikku said.   
  
Kimahri roared and charged Seymour, stabbing the Maester with his spear. Not one drop of blood fell. All went silent. Seymour and Kimahri stared into each other's eyes. The Guado looked down at the spear lodged in his chest.   
  
"Very well then. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so..."   
  
Seymour held up his staff and dark energy started to radiate from it. The Guado, the soldier, and Kinoc dissolved into pyreflies. The pyreflies surrounded Seymour's body and he transformed into a white being with purple armor and huge, strange wings in the back. Seymour Natus floated up into the air and looked down at the group.   
  
"Go! Run! Protect Tidus!" Kimahri shouted.   
  
"Not on your life, Kimahri. I'm not leaving you behind." Tidus replied, stepping forward.   
  
Rikku stepped forward too and the fight began. Mortibody tried to take a bite out of Tidus but the blonde hit it away with his sword. Rin hit the steel cord connecting Mortibody to Seymour with his Nunchaku. The cord snapped and Mortibody fell to the ground, useless. Seymour screamed in anger and blasted Rin away with a Demi spell. Auron and Rikku went to Rin's aid. Lulu cast a Fury Flare spell on Seymour while Wakka used his Overdrive. Kimahri sliced his spear through Seymour's side and Tidus cast Shell on everyone. Seymour tried to cast Firaga on Tidus, but it bounced off his shell. Lulu cast Flare again and Rikku tossed a Sunburst at Seymour. Kimahri and Tidus attacked Seymour again. Soon Rin and Auron were back in the fight. Suddenly Seymour's body began to quake and he made a weird choking noise. Everyone backed away as the Maester broke down in a cloud of smoke and pyreflies. All was eerily quiet.   
  
"Quick. We leave now." Auron ordered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Phew! Long chapter! @_@ R&R please. 


	16. Ch 16: Macalania Woods

  
  
Well since this is ff.net and sex is considered evil here the following chapter has been censored.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"We're safe here, but we should avoid Bevelle in the future..."   
  
Wakka looked up at Auron and nodded. The group had spent the rest of the afternoon hiding out in Bevelle's slums. Once it got dark they had left the city and found a nice clearing in the Macalania Woods. Auron had just come back from a scout of the woods. The group unfolded their tents and set them up. Lulu made a small fire for the group to sit around.   
  
"Where's Tidus and Kimahri?" Rin asked.   
  
Rikku shrugged, "They went to look at a sphere pond they found..."   
  
Wakka slowly stood. "I'll go look for them..."   
  
Everyone nodded and Wakka walked off. He slowly journeyed down the man-made paths. A few butterflies with rainbow wings fluttered out of the redhead's path. He broke through the trees to find Kimahri staring at a sphere pond. Wakka walked up beside Kimahri. The Ronso looked at him briefly then motioned to the pool. Tidus was floating on his back in the water.   
  
"Tidus like that for ten minutes. Not move. Not swim. Just float."   
  
"I'll talk to him, Kimahri. You head back to camp. Try to get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow."   
  
The Ronso nodded and walked off. Wakka looked back at Tidus and sighed.   
  
******************   
  
When Kimahri reached the campsite Lulu was putting the fire out. Auron and Rin had already crawled into one of the three tents. Lulu smiled at the Ronso.   
  
"You can share our tent with us." The mage offered.   
  
"Kimahri doesn't like tents. Kimahri likes trees." He replied.   
  
With that, the Ronso leapt onto the nearest tree trunk and started climbing. Lulu watched him until he vanished into the leaves before entering the tent she was sharing with Rikku.   
  
******************   
  
Wakka kicked his boots and socks off. He placed them beside Tidus' and waded out into the water. Tidus stood when he saw the redhead approaching.   
  
"Rikku told me...that you didn't know...that I'm going to die." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I thought you knew."   
  
"It's ok, Tidus..." The redhead took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let you die..."   
  
"I..."   
  
"I don't wish to stop your pilgrimage, but there must be another way to defeat Sin. I won't let you die, Tidus."   
  
"Wakka..."   
  
The summoner placed a kiss on his guardian's cheek, licking away the tear that had rolled down the redhead's skin. The blonde wrapped his arms around Wakka, hugging the man tightly.   
  
"I thank you again for saving me today. I always make such a mess of things. If I wasn't so...weak..."   
  
"You're not weak, Tidus. You're a summoner for Shiva's sake! You had the balls to call the Maesters traitors! Even though I think the same as you I'd never have the guts to call them what they really are."   
  
Tidus looked up at Wakka. A few tears spilled from the younger man's eyes.   
  
"You survived the Via Purifico! You defeated another summoner. You accepted the fact that you were going to die when you became a summoner. A weak person could never do that. You're not weak. Don't listen to the ghost of your father's voice. It'll only hold you back. Listen to me. To what I say: you're a strong person, Tidus."   
  
"Wakka..."   
  
Wakka leaned down and pressed his lips to Tidus'. He wiped the tears from the teen's cheeks with his thumbs and gently stroked the youth's skin. Soon the flow of Tidus tears ebbed and his body relaxed. The redhead smiled into the kiss as he felt the summoner's arms wind around his shoulders. A cold breeze blew across the couple making Tidus' skin break out in goosebumps. Wakka reluctantly broke the kiss and ran his hands down Tidus' arms.   
  
"C'mon. Standing in this cold water can't be good for you. Let's get you back to camp..."   
  
Tidus nodded and he and Wakka waded to shore. They picked there shoes and socks up as they made their way back to camp. They left their shoes outside and crawled into their tent. Wakka made a noise of surprise as Tidus pushed him onto his back. The blonde chuckled at his guardian's astonished expression and crawled on top of the redhead. Wakka turned bright red.   
  
"T-tidus..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I uh..." The man grinned. "I didn't know you wanted me so bad..."   
  
The summoner snorted softly and placed a kiss on the other's collarbone. "I've wanted you since we were introduced in Besaid..." The blonde looked up at Wakka. "But if you want me to stop..."   
  
Wakka rapidly shook his head, "Hell no...!"   
  
Tidus chuckled and kissed Wakka's collarbone again. "We'll have to be really quiet..."   
  
"Very quiet..." Wakka agreed.   
  
Tidus laughed quietly as he was rolled over and pinned under his guardian.   
  
"You're sure you want this?" The redhead whispered.   
  
"Yes Wakka. I've never felt this way in my life..."   
  
**Insert a sex scene between Wakka and Tidus here**   
  
They both lay panting for a few minutes before exchanging a lazy, sated kiss. Wakka grabbed the blanket from the corner of the tent. He covered them with it and tucked Tidus in.   
  
"Wakka...?" Tidus murmured softly, snuggling against the redhead's side.   
  
"Ya...?"   
  
"...I think....."   
  
"Tidus?"   
  
"...Uhnm...nevermind..."   
  
Wakka was about to ask Tidus what he was going to say but the teen had nodded off, using Wakka's chest as a pillow. The redhead smiled and wrapped one arm around Tidus, holding him close.   
  
*******************   
  
Rikku blinked, her head resting on Lulu's bare shoulder.   
  
"I think I'm traumatized..." She whispered.   
  
Lulu giggled, "Yeah. And just imagine, they were trying to be quiet. Think of what they'd sound like normally."   
  
"Damn. Tidus must be a screamer..."   
  
The two women giggled.   
  
*********************   
  
Rin lifted his head from the crook of Auron's neck.   
  
"Think they're done? I need sleep..."   
  
"They're done..." Auron replied.   
  
"Good..."   
  
The Al Bhed rolled away from Auron and curled up.   
  
***********************   
  
Kimahri just grinned his scary Ronso grin and closed his eyes.   
  
[Kimahri is glad Tidus finally found happiness...]   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Can you guess what Tidus was going to say? XD R&R please ^^;; If you want the uncensored lemon e-mail me (yaoijunkie@hotmail.com) and I'll send it to you. 


	17. Ch 17: Cavern of the Stolen Fayth

  
  
Tidus yawned and slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Ahh!" He cried, startling Wakka awake. "Rikku! What are you doing!?"   
  
"Waiting for you to wake up so you'd freak out." The girl grinned. "You two did it last night."   
  
"Ya? So?" Wakka grinned, slinging one arm around Tidus.   
  
Tidus turned red and flinched away from Wakka's touch. The redhead frowned and Rikku coughed slightly.   
  
"Yeah. Well. If it makes you feel less embarrassed Lulu and I did it last night too."   
  
"Rikku!" A female voice laughed outside the tent. "You pervert!"   
  
Rikku giggled and exited the tent. "Tidus was all embarrassed! I had to make him feel better some how...!"   
  
"This is what I get for traveling with horny teenagers..." Auron's voice grumbled.   
  
"Oh Shiva...everybody knows?" Tidus groaned, hiding under the blanket.   
  
"What's wrong with that?" Wakka asked.   
  
Tidus sighed and pressed a kiss to Wakka's stomach. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I embarrass easily."   
  
Wakka lifted the cover up and smiled at his lover. The summoner smiled back, his face red as a tomato.   
  
"Ya. I see that. Don't worry about it."   
  
Tidus laughed as Wakka snuggled under the blanket with him. The redhead smiled and kissed Tidus.   
  
"C'mon. We should get going before Auron blows a fuse." The guardian grinned.   
  
"I heard that." Auron grumbled.   
  
Tidus chuckled.   
  
----------------------   
  
The group packed their campsite up and made sure their fire was completely out before continuing on. They were almost out of the woods when Auron stopped.   
  
"Sir Auron?" Tidus asked.   
  
The swordsman didn't reply. He turned into the ice-laden brush and started hacking away at it. The group exchanged glances.   
  
"This is something you should see." Auron suddenly said. "It won't take long."   
  
Tidus shrugged and then joined Auron in hacking away at the brush. They broke through the brush and into a clearing. There was a larger sphere pond with a giant tree in the middle of it.   
  
"So?" Rikku asked. "What are we supposed to be looking at? We know this is where spheres come from..."   
  
Auron gave Rikku a look before examining the nearby bushes.   
  
"Here..." He grabbed something out from under one of the bushes and handed it to Tidus.   
  
Tidus examined what Auron had given him. It was a movie sphere.   
  
"Wow. This is old. Don't know if you can play it back." Wakka said.   
  
"Jecht left this here for you...ten years ago."   
  
The group let out a collective stifled gasp. Rikku plucked the sphere from Tidus' hands before he even thought of smashing it.   
  
"Should I care?" Tidus asked.   
  
"Yes." Auron replied, reaching over and turning the sphere on.   
  
Tidus sighed and leaned against Wakka as an image of his father came up.   
  
"If you're watching this...that means you've either become a guardian or a summoner. Either way...you know what this journey entails, but you'd better not be cryin'!! Although, I guess I'd understand. I always thought you were stronger than you appeared to be. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And...well...uh... Oh fuck. Never mind. I'm no good at these things."   
  
The image went blank then turned on again. The image of the tree was seen. Jecht was obviously holding the sphere, filming the tree.   
  
"Anyway...'cuse my language. I believe in you. Be good. Good-bye..."   
  
"Gee. He almost sounded sincere." Tidus said, dropping the sphere on the ground.   
  
"He was sincere." Auron insisted.   
  
Tidus snorted softly.   
  
"Jecht changed." Was all Auron said.   
  
The summoner said nothing.   
  
"Well. Let's get going." Rikku said, finally breaking the silence.   
  
Everyone nodded and slowly walked off. Auron stopped Tidus.   
  
"What?" The blonde asked.   
  
"Jecht loved you."   
  
"Oh, come on...!"   
  
"He just didn't know how to express it...or so he told me."   
  
"Ten years too late, Auron."   
  
"...I just thought you should know."   
  
"Okay...thanks..."   
  
The group was at the edge of the Calm Lands when Tidus felt two arms wrap around his waist. He laughed as Wakka gave him a hug and swung him around.   
  
"Ah, finally!" Rikku smiled, tumbling onto the grass. "It's so nice here!"   
  
Lulu nodded her agreement and bent over to tickle the blonde. Kimahri turned his nose into the wind and took a good, long sniff.   
  
"Smell nice here." He said.   
  
"No more towns. No more villages. Only endless plains..." Rin murmured.   
  
Tidus blushed as Wakka placed a kiss on his ear.   
  
"I won't let you die. I'll find a way...somehow." He whispered.   
  
The summoner smiled softly and reached one hand up to ruffle his guardian's hair.   
  
"Let's go." He said quietly.   
  
They traveled the long sun dappled expanse of the fields until they reached the Item Shop. Naida greeted Lulu and the two women started to talk. Tidus sat on the fence surrounding the Item Shop with Kimahri. The Ronso's tail twitched.   
  
"We are close to Kimahri's home." The cat said.   
  
"Yes. Are you nervous?" Tidus asked.   
  
Kimahri shook his head. The blonde smiled and leaned his head on the feline's shoulder.   
  
Wakka bought some Hi-Potions from Naida's assistant then went over to Tidus and Kimahri. Auron walked over to Rin, who was standing by himself. The Al Bhed looked at Auron briefly and smiled. The swordsman was about to attempt conversation when a familiar man walked into the fenced-in area.   
  
"Father Zuke..." He said.   
  
"Auron." The man nodded.   
  
The rest of the group walked over to Auron and Rin. Zuke looked at Tidus.   
  
"You are Tidus?"   
  
"Yes sir." Tidus replied.   
  
"Hmn. You certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer."   
  
"What did you say!?" Rikku gasped.   
  
"Please. Tell us what's happened?" The summoner asked.   
  
"Maester Mika has just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says."   
  
Tidus said nothing but his grip on Wakka's shirt tightened.   
  
"And what of Bevelle?" Auron inquired.   
  
"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."   
  
"Convinient. Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray." Rin commented.   
  
"But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being."   
  
"Thank-you, Father Zuke, for your warning." Tidus said softly.   
  
"You came all this way just to warn us?" Auron asked.   
  
"To tell the truth I was curious to see this summoner you're guarding. I hope his pilgrimage goes well."   
  
With a Yevon's Prayer Zuke was off again, heading for Bevelle.   
  
"Who was that?" Lulu asked.   
  
"A monk I used to know." Auron replied.   
  
"Come on. We have many places to visit today..." Tidus said.   
  
The group nodded and they continued on their way out of the Calm Lands. Rikku was worried. Tidus hadn't said a word since the Item Shop. He just walked along quietly with Wakka's arm in his grasp and his head on the redhead's shoulder. The sun vanished behind the high cliffs as they entered Pyre Canyon. They crossed one wooden bridge and were heading towards the path that lead down into the canyon when a voice shouted,   
  
"Halt!"   
  
Everyone looked up to see two Guado guardians walk across the second wooden bridge.   
  
"Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!" They said in unison.   
  
"That bastard is still alive!?" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"We have nothing to discuss with Lord Seymour." Tidus growled, releasing Wakka's arm.   
  
"So move your asses out of our way." Rin added.   
  
"Lord Seymour's orders must be obeyed!" The purple-haired Guado said.   
  
"I warn you, the Maester doesn't need you alive." The other threatened.   
  
The guardians formed a tight circle around their summoner as a huge stone robot lumbered up from the bottom of the canyon.   
  
"Defender-X bring their lifeless bodies to Lord Seymour!" Purple hair commanded before running off with his buddy.   
  
The robot roared and lunged at the group. Lulu knocked it off course with a Flare spell and Wakka smacked it with his blitzball. Rikku mixed up a Mighty Guard and cast in on the group. Tidus rushed the robot, driving Liquid Steel into its knee cap. The robot hit Tidus away sending the blonde skidding through the dirt.   
  
"Tidus!" Wakka cried, running to his summoner's side.   
  
"I'm ok." Tidus smiled, wrapping his arms around Wakka's neck.   
  
Lulu knocked the robot over with a Thundaga spell and Rin smashed its optical sensors with his nunchaku. The robot roared again and threw Rin off him. Auron pulled the man to safety before the machina could stomp on Rin. Tidus summoned Leviathan and the water serpent summoned a huge magickal tidal wave. The wave passed over Tidus and his guardians harmlessly, but it slammed Defender-X up against the cliff side. The high-powered water wore away at the stone robot. It wasn't long before the massive machina was nothing but a pebble.   
  
"Whoa..." Rikku blinked.   
  
Tidus thanked and dismissed Leviathan and cured those who needed it.   
  
"I think your lips are bruised. Here let me cure them..." Wakka grinned, kissing Tidus.   
  
The blonde turned red and laughed shyly.   
  
"Shall we?" Auron said.   
  
Tidus turned a darker red and nodded. "Y-yes."   
  
The group made their way down into the chasm. Rikku shivered at the sight of the cave they were supposed to enter.   
  
"What's a Fayth doing in a place like this?"   
  
"They say it was stolen from a temple long ago." Lulu said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"With no Fayth, summoners cannot train. Without training, they cannot get the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why." Auron replied.   
  
"So the summoner won't die." Rin added.   
  
"Yes. That is probably what the thief was thinking." The swordsman said.   
  
"I kinda agree with him." Wakka mumbled.   
  
Tidus looked over at the redhead.   
  
"Let's go!" Rikku exclaimed, skipping off.   
  
Tidus sighed and followed the girl. Everyone else followed Tidus. The cave was dark and gloomy. Purple mist and pyreflies drifted through the caverns and tunnels. The only sound was the slow drip of water and the hum of pyreflies. The summoner and his guardians were deposited in a rather large antechamber. Large cracks in the ceiling of the cave provided most of the light but the pyreflies provided some as well. They had reached a dead end.   
  
"So...? Where's the Fayth?" Rikku asked.   
  
Everyone took a step back and readied their weapons as a bunch of pyreflies started to form something. The entities formed a human form before melting away to reveal a woman. She was dressed in semi-traditional summoner's robes and carried two katanas. Her dark hair was cropped short and she had honey-gold eyes. Everyone blinked, astonished. Tidus was the first to speak.   
  
"She looks like..."   
  
"Me." Lulu murmured, taking a step forward.   
  
"Lulu..." The woman said softly.   
  
"Who...are you?" Lulu asked.   
  
"You do not remember? I am your mother."   
  
"Holy Shiva!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"Y-you're..."   
  
A flash of memories ran through Lulu's head. The brunette shook her head, stumbling back a step. Kimahri stepped forward, steadying Lulu.   
  
"I-i...I'm starting to remember..."   
  
"My name is Aiyana Ravenholme. Your father is Wakiza Ravenholme. Ten years ago I made the stupidest decision of my life. I decided to become a summoner. I decided to bring my husband and my twelve year old daughter along as my guardians."   
  
"We were told of this cave..." Lulu said.   
  
"We went inside to discover that the Fayth here was long gone."   
  
"We were attacked."   
  
Aiyana nodded, "Yes. We were attacked by a large group of fiends. I told you to run...and I never saw you again. As your father and I lay dying he made one final desperate act. He prayed to Yevon to make him a Fayth so that I could summon and destroy the fiends. Yevon answered your father's prayers. Your father was transformed into the Dragon Fayth. I summoned him and he killed all the fiends in this cavern and put a protective spell over it. But...I was severely wounded and the summoning took too much of my strength. I died despite your father's great sacrifice. The only thing that kept me here as an unsent was the desire to see my daughter again."   
  
"As I was running from the cave...I tripped and hit my head. When I woke up there was a woman and a man leaning over me. They asked me where my parents were...but I couldn't remember. My head hurt so much. Since that day I couldn't remember any of my past or who my real parents were. The only thing I remembered was my name because I had a locket on that had "Lulu" carved into it."   
  
"Yes. Lulu Ravenholme. That is your name."   
  
Everyone, even Auron, was astonished by the turn of events. Kimahri brought Lulu close to him as tears rolled down the woman's cheeks. Aiyana looked at Tidus.   
  
"You know what you have to do, Summoner."   
  
Tidus nodded sadly.   
  
"I warn you. Wakiza is not the same as he used to be. He thinks my death was his failure. Being trapped in this cave with his torment has changed him. He may be violent."   
  
The blonde nodded once more before starting Aiyana's sending.   
  
"I love you, Lulu and I'm sorry..." Aiyana said before devolving into pyreflies.   
  
Lulu wiped her eyes. There was a teleportation pad where her mother was just standing.   
  
"Let's go, Tidus."   
  
Tidus nodded and he and Lulu stepped onto the teleport. Wakka and the others watched as Tidus and Lulu vanished in a flash of green light.   
  
"Poor Lulu..." Rikku sighed, sitting on the nearest rock.   
  
Kimahri growled softly in agreement and sat down as well. Auron leaned against the wall and Rin stood beside him. Wakka started to restlessly pace around.   
  
*********************   
  
Tidus looked around the dark Chamber of the Fayth. Lulu had a hold of his hand and she gave it a squeeze. He squeezed back and they went to look at the statue Lulu's father was trapped in. More memories flooded the mage's head.   
  
"It looks like him." Lulu whispered. "I remember when I was little...if I felt sad father would tickle my nose with his hair. It was always much longer than mother's..."   
  
Tidus and Lulu stepped back as purple mist emerged from the statue and formed into a man. The grip Lulu had on her summoner's hand tightened. Her father looked different, almost hostile. His skin was not the golden tan she remembered but a deathly alabaster. Wakiza's raven hair whipped around him like snakes but there was no wind. His deep yellow eyes looked from Tidus to Lulu. Tidus swallowed hard as his eyes settled on the mean-looking long sword Wakiza was shouldering.   
  
"Dad...it's me..." Lulu said quietly.   
  
Both Tidus and Lulu jumped as Wakiza drove his sword into the ground, missing both their toes by inches.   
  
"Lulu..." The Fayth murmured in a deep, surprisingly sensual, voice. "I don't believe you. My daughter died along with my wife..."   
  
"No. I am your daughter. I saw mother outside..."   
  
"MY WIFE IS DEAD!" Wakiza shouted, pulling his long sword from the dirt.   
  
Tidus immediately put himself between Wakiza and Lulu.   
  
"She's not lying! Aiyana remained an unsent because she wanted to see her daughter again! Lulu didn't die! Lulu escaped, but her head was injured and she got amnesia. She was taken in by two Al Bhed. They raised her."   
  
Wakiza lowered his sword. "Lulu...I'm sorry..."   
  
"Don't be, father. You did everything you could..." Lulu replied softly.   
  
"Did...they...give you a good life?"   
  
"Yes. They even tried to find you guys for me...but everyone told them that you had just disappeared..."   
  
Wakiza's eyes slid shut and his hair settled down, framing his face and settling over his shoulders.   
  
"You're a guardian now..." He whispered.   
  
"Yes. This is Tidus, my summoner."   
  
The Fayth opened one eye to regard Tidus. "Summoner."   
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"I wish to come with you...as your Aeon."   
  
Tidus' eyes widened. "R-really?"   
  
"Yes. I wish to be called Bahamut when you summon me."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"You care about my daughter...so I will tell you a little secret. You need to return to the Calm Lands before you journey to Mount Gagazet. There is a temple hidden up high in the Calm Lands. A very powerful Aeon lives there."   
  
"Th-thank-you sir. I will journey back to the Calm Lands."   
  
Wakiza laughed a little and took a step towards Tidus, turning transparent. The blonde braced himself, expecting the physical troubles he got with the other Fayths. He was surprised when he felt little pain before Wakiza settled into his subconscious.   
  
"You have a cool family, Lu." Tidus grinned.   
  
Lulu laughed and hugged the summoner. "Thanks. Oh...and thanks for...putting yourself between us. You didn't know if Wakiza would hurt us or not but you protected me regardless. Thank-you."   
  
"No problem. I do like to return favors once in a while." The blonde teased.   
  
Lulu smiled. "Come on. Let's go back before Wakka starts to miss his widdle Tiddle-kins."   
  
The summoner rolled his eyes and gave the mage a playful push. Lulu laughed and pushed back before they stepped onto the teleportation pad together.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kenji: R&R Please ^^ 


	18. Ch 18: Phoenix, Dying Embers

  
  
"Really? Another Aeon in the Calm Lands?" Rikku asked.   
  
"He said 'up high in the Calm Lands'." Tidus corrected.   
  
"Hmm..." Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe...it's on a cliff or something?"   
  
"Well we won't find out unless we backtrack." Auron said, leaving the antechamber.   
  
"No really?" Rikku grinned, following Auron.   
  
The group followed Auron out of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth and to the Calm Lands. There they split into groups and started searching the Calm Lands. Rikku sat upon Kimahri's shoulders as she looked around the Calm Lands.   
  
"Y'think it was a good idea to leave Wakka and Tidus alone together? They'll probably go off and have sex or something." Rikku teased.   
  
Kimahri's upper lip twitched and Lulu laughed.   
  
*****************   
  
Tidus shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the high cliffs that surrounded 3/4 of the Calm Lands.   
  
"That's where we came in, ya?" Wakka asked, pointing. Tidus nodded. "Then what's that?"   
  
Tidus squinted against the sun's glare. "Looks like...a rope or something."   
  
"Let's go check it out."   
  
The summoner nodded and took a hold of Wakka's hand. The couple walked up the footpath to examine what Wakka had seen.   
  
"It looks like the burnt ruins of...something..." Tidus said.   
  
"Look. Over there!"   
  
Tidus looked over to see the top of another cliff. It wasn't accessible from the ground, but there were burnt remnants laying on the grass.   
  
"It used to be a bridge." Wakka murmured.   
  
Tidus nodded. "Yeah...this has to be what Wakiza was talking about. C'mon. Let's get the others. We have to figure out a way to get over there."   
  
-------------------------   
  
"Jump?" Rikku suggested.   
  
"And drop like a stone to your death." Auron replied.   
  
Rikku made a face at Auron. "Must you be so blunt?"   
  
"Yes." Rin answered, doing his best Auron impression.   
  
Everyone, except Auron laughed. Auron half-glared, half-smirked at the Al Bhed.   
  
"Tie rope to Kimahri's spear. Kimahri throw spear. Climb over." The Ronso suggested.   
  
"That would work...except there's nothing to secure the other end over here." Lulu said.   
  
"Kimahri hold rope. Kimahri stay here."   
  
Tidus nodded. Kimahri tied his rope tightly to his spear then threw it. It crunched into the ground on the other cliffside. The Ronso pulled on it, it didn't budge.   
  
"Heaviest go first." The feline said.   
  
"That's probably me." Wakka sighed.   
  
"Fat ass..." Rikku teased.   
  
Wakka laughed and messed Rikku's hair slightly.   
  
"Hang on tight in case the spear pulls out of the ground. Then Kimahri can pull you back." Rin said.   
  
Tidus went a little white and he kissed Wakka on the cheek.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Rikku called, making everyone jump. "How do we get back??"   
  
"Shit..." Lulu grumbled. "Didn't think about that."   
  
Tidus thought for a minute then nodded to himself. Stepping back, he summoned Shiva. He asked her something and the Aeon nodded. She turned to the cliffside and connected the two with an ice bridge.   
  
"It's slippery and it'll probably melt while we're in the temple, but I can ask Shiva to make another one." Tidus grinned.   
  
"Good idea. Good thinking." Auron complimented.   
  
Tidus blushed at the compliment and nodded. Everyone slid across the ice bridge. The summoner thanked Shiva for her help and dismissed her. They all walked through a narrow canyon and emerged on the other side. Rin whistled. His whistle echoed a hundred times over.   
  
"That...is a long way down..." Rikku said, shivering.   
  
"And the only way across is a scrawny bridge swaying in the wind. Great." Lulu sighed.   
  
"You all don't have to come with me." Tidus said. "Wait here if you wish."   
  
"No way." Wakka replied, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "I'm following you around like a lovesick puppy."   
  
Tidus laughed.   
  
"I'll go too, but I'll bitch the whole way." Rikku said.   
  
"Ditto." Lulu added, smiling.   
  
"Kimahri go."   
  
"Hell. Why not. I need to confront my fear of heights." Rin coughed nervously.   
  
"And I'll go just in case Rin needs me to carry him across the bridge." Auron teased.   
  
"You'll have to get Lulu to zap his ass with Thunder spells. We have to go one at a time." The summoner replied. "I don't think this bridge will hold much weight."   
  
Everyone nodded. One by one they made their way across the bridge (even Rin). The group gazed up in awe at the huge stone door with a phoenix carved into it. Tidus walked up the steps. He put his hands on the door and pushed. Three symbols on the entrace glowed one after the other and the door swung open. Tidus and his guardians slowly entered the temple. Magick torches lit the huge circular temple. The wooden shield that blocked the temple from the Chamber of the Fayth had fallen off but the entrance was overgrown with vines. Despite that there was no sunlight or water in the temple fireflowers bloomed on the vines.   
  
"We'll wait here." Auron said.   
  
Tidus nodded and carefully maneuvered his way through the vines. He entered the Chamber. A very beautiful female voice was singing the Prayer of the Fayth. Tidus sat in front of the Fayth's statue and began to pray. It didn't take long for a woman, who's beauty matched her voice, appeared. She seemed very surprised to see Tidus.   
  
"I...haven't heard someone praying to me in over eight-hundred years..." She murmured.   
  
"E-eight hundred years...?"   
  
The woman nodded. "I was the second person to become a Fayth. The first being Zaon of course. I prayed to Yevon to become a Fayth so that my lover could join in the fight against Sin. Alas...he was killed and I was trapped here. Then...eight-hundred years ago vandals burned the bridge connected the east and west cliffsides. I was forgotten about..."   
  
"Forgive me for asking...but what was Zanarkand like?"   
  
The Fayth smiled ruefully. "Cold. Sterile. Metallic. Not the beautiful city the priests of Yevon made it out to be. True...it was an impressive city...but I always hated it."   
  
The summoner took a second to admire the piercings on the woman's face before continuing.   
  
"So...Sin first appeared one-thousand years ago?"   
  
"Yes...but that is all I can tell you. How did you find me?"   
  
"The Dragon Fayth, Wakiza, told me about you."   
  
"Ah yes. After the last Dragon Fayth was accidentally sent by a foolish summoner I feared the powerful Dragon would never be summoned again. But ten or so years ago I felt another presence. I always wondered who he was but he never talked to me."   
  
"Yeah. He's not the talkative type." Tidus grinned.   
  
The Fayth laughed. "Tell me summoner...what is your name?"   
  
"Tidus Spardas, ma'am. May I ask what yours is?"   
  
"Alexia Phoenix."   
  
"That's a pretty name."   
  
"Thank-you."   
  
"Which Fayth are you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well the Cerberus brothers are the Triple Fayth, Ifrit is the Fire Fayth..."   
  
Alexia interrupted Tidus with a nod. "I see what you mean. I am the Life Fayth or the Rebirth Fayth. I've been called both. I hope this visit means that you'll be summoning me."   
  
"That's what I hoped, yes."   
  
"Very well. I ask only one thing in return."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I wish to be called 'Phoenix' when summoned."   
  
"All right. No problem at all." The summoner smiled.   
  
"Thank-you." Alexia replied, turning transparent.   
  
Tidus braced himself but again there was little pain before Alexia found a comfy place in his subconscious. The blonde smiled to himself and exited the Chamber. He was greeted by his guardians.   
  
"Her name is Phoenix. She's the Life Fayth." Tidus said.   
  
"Cool." Rikku grinned. "Well? Shall we continue on?"   
  
Tidus nodded and the group left the temple. Shiva made another bridge for them and they crossed. Again Tidus thanked the female Aeon before dismissing her. They were halfway down the foot path when Tidus suddenly stopped. Everyone bumped into each other.   
  
"What's the deal?" Rikku demanded.   
  
"Shh!" Tidus hissed.   
  
Everyone looked up to see a handful of Bevelle soldiers at the Trading Post.   
  
"We have to head back into the woods. Hurry up." Auron ordered.   
  
Everyone turned and started heading up the footpath. Wakka grabbed Tidus by the hand, putting the teen in front of him. They were at the edge of the woods when a voice called out.   
  
"Stop right there!"   
  
The group did the exact opposite. They ran off. The soldiers ordered them to stop once more before they started firing. Kimahri zoomed up a tree and the soldiers ran right past him. Lulu dropped to the ground and crawled into a dead log. The soldiers went right by her too. Another soldier joined the two. A fourth soldier emerged from the woods with Rikku in custody. And after a huge scuffle Auron and Rin were caught as well. Wakka and Tidus were running through the ice-covered woods side-by-side. A loud shot rang through the air and a bullet ripped through Wakka's body.   
  
"Wakka!!!" Tidus cried.   
  
The summoner fell to his knees beside the fallen redhead. The man wasn't moving.   
  
"No!!"   
  
Two soldiers burst through the brush and grabbed Tidus by his arms. They yanked him to his feet and started dragging him away. The summoner struggled for all he was worth.   
  
"No! Wakka!! No! Let me go!! WAKKA!!!"   
  
Tidus tried to cast Life but the soldiers had slapped anti-magick bracelets on his wrists. He could do nothing. He could do nothing but burst into tears. He could do nothing but watch his lover's body vanish into the brush as the soldiers dragged him off.   
  
*****************   
  
Lulu and Kimahri could hear Tidus from their hiding places. Lulu's whole body was shaking as she kept her sobs contained. Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks. Rage and sadness boiled inside of Kimahri.   
  
******************   
  
Rikku had gone silent when the shot and Tidus' screams had echoed through the woods. She stropped struggling and let the soldier lead her away.   
  
*******************   
  
Auron put up more of a struggle once his summoner's anguished cries reached his ears. The soldiers knocked him out using the blunt side of his own katana. This got Rin worked up and he managed to beat the crap out of one of the soldiers before he was knocked out too.   
  
"If Father Zuke hadn't tipped us off they probably would've been to Gagazet by now." One soldier said.   
  
"There's three guardians missing." Another one said.   
  
A soldier emerged from the woods with a sobbing Tidus slung over his shoulder. "One of them is dead but there's still two alive out here. Form a search team and find them."   
  
"Yessir!"   
  
Eight of the grunts broke into fours and vanished into the trees. The soldier holding Tidus told the blonde to shut up before heading for Bevelle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*hiding behind his fruit/flame-proof shield* Yes. I'm afraid Wakka really is dead T_T. R&R Please ^^;; 


	19. Ch 19: Stolen

  
  
Lulu waited until things were relatively quiet before she left her hiding place. There was a crunch in the bushes behind her and she whirled around to see Kimahri.   
  
"Quick! We have to find Wakka!" She whispered.   
  
The Ronso nodded and the two sprinted through the bushes as quickly as they could go. Lulu followed Kimahri since Ronsos were well-known for their excellent hearing.   
  
"Through here..." Kimahri whispered.   
  
They pushed through the bushes to see Wakka lying face down in the dirt and his own blood. The bullet had torn right through his gut and he bled out in just a few seconds.   
  
"How much money do you have, Kimahri?" Lulu whispered.   
  
"Kimahri has 50gil."   
  
"Here. I have 200gil." Lulu handed all her gil to Kimahri. "Run back to the Calm Lands and buy a Phoenix Down. Go quickly but quietly. If we get caught Wakka stays dead."   
  
Kimahri nodded solemnly and took off. Lulu hid under a bunch of bushes just in case the soldiers came back for Wakka's body.   
  
*********************   
  
Kimahri heard voices. Three soldiers were five miles west of him. The Ronso climbed up a tree and started jumping from branch to branch.   
  
[If we get caught Wakka stays dead.]   
  
"Kimahri won't let Wakka stay dead..." The feline vowed, jumping to another tree.   
  
Kimahri jumped from another tree, landing on a branch. Unfortunately that branch was broken and it gave way. A soldier was taking a piss on a nearby tree when Kimahri fell to the ground.   
  
"What the f...!?"   
  
The soldier didn't have time to finish his sentence as Kimahri's spear pierced through his throat. The Ronso heaved a sigh of relief as the soldier slumped to the ground. He walked over, pulled his spear out of the soldier, and hid the body in a dead log. Climbing up another tree Kimahri continued on his way (more carefully this time though). He reached the Calm Lands and zoomed down the cliff as fast as he could go without hurting himself. He reached the Trading Post and slapped the money on the counter.   
  
"Phoenix Down please."   
  
Even though Phoenix Downs were 350gil the clerk took the money and handed Kimahri a Phoenix Down. Kimahri said his thanks and ran off again. Since he had only one free hand he had to use the footpath to get up the cliff side. He entered the Macalania Woods again and tracked his own scent so he could find his way back to Wakka.   
  
********************   
  
The soldiers had passed by Lulu several times. Each time they went by she held her breath. They couldn't find Wakka. The soldier who actually shot Wakka had taken Tidus back to Bevelle so the others had no idea where the redhead had fallen. She heard a rustle and looked up. Kimahri dropped down from a tree and landed beside Wakka.   
  
"Lulu?" He whispered.   
  
"I'm here..."   
  
The mage crawled out from underneath the bushes. While Kimahri stood guard Lulu gave the Phoenix Down to Wakka. The bullet wound closed up and the internal damage repaired. Wakka's blood supply was replenished, his heart started beating, and his lungs filled with air. She clamped her hand over the redhead's mouth as he coughed. Kimahri's ears twitched around. None of the soldiers heard. Wakka's eyes snapped open and he thrashed about wildly.   
  
"Shh! It's ok! It's me!" Lulu hissed.   
  
Wakka looked up at her.   
  
"You have to be quiet. There's people looking for us..."   
  
Wakka nodded and the woman slowly moved her hand from the redhead's mouth.   
  
"Where's Tidus? What happened?"   
  
"Tidus, Rikku, Auron, and Rin have been captured. You were killed by a soldier but Kimahri got a Phoenix Down for you."   
  
The guardian ran his fingers over his abdomen. The new skin was still quiet sensitive and he cringed.   
  
"We have to save them. Since we survived the Via Purifico they'll put them in front of a firing squad." Wakka said.   
  
"I know, but we have to formulate a plan first. But not here. It's not safe."   
  
"Bevelle." Kimahri said.   
  
"Good idea, Kimahri. They'll never think that we have the balls to hide out in Bevelle." Wakka replied.   
  
Lulu nodded her agreement and the trio took off.   
  
***********************   
  
Tidus sat on the floor of his cell, back to the wall. He knew which cells these were. These were the cells were prisoners bound for the firing squad were housed. Bars on all sides except for the cement back wall. Rikku was to his right and Auron to his left. Rin was in the cell beside Auron's. He looked over into Rikku's cell. The teen was pacing around in a circle. The summoner rested his head on his knees again. The door to the cell block opened and the group was not surprised to see Seymour walk in.   
  
"Don't you ever die?" Rikku asked bitterly.   
  
Seymour just smirked at her before motioning to Tidus' cell. The guard opened the door and Seymour walked in.   
  
"Still not cooperating, hmn? Maybe some time unarmed in the Via Purifico will open your mind." Seymour smiled.   
  
Tidus didn't lift his head from his knees. "My lover is dead. I no longer care what you do to me."   
  
"But if you don't get out of here you won't be able to defeat Sin."   
  
"That will rest on your shoulders. Not mine."   
  
The Maester looked from Rikku to Auron and Rin then smiled. "You care not for yourself, correct?"   
  
"That's what I said."   
  
"But what about your friends?"   
  
Tidus' head snapped up.   
  
"Maybe I'll let four or five of my men into Rikku's cell unsupervised. How does that sound?"   
  
"You bastard!!!"   
  
Tidus flew at Seymour but the prisoner guard was right there. He cracked Tidus over the head with his billy club. The summoner fell to Seymour's feet, holding his head.   
  
"Fine. I'll go with you..." He whispered.   
  
"Tidus! No!" Rikku cried.   
  
"I won't let you get raped for me..." Tidus stood on shaky legs. "I know what will happen once I leave with you. They'll be killed."   
  
Seymour only smiled.   
  
"You must let my friends go before I go anywhere with you."   
  
The Guado sighed. "Your loyalty to your friends is becoming old. Only two may leave. One of them must stay behind."   
  
Tidus was about to argue when Auron spoke up.   
  
"I'll stay." Auron said.   
  
The summoner looked at Auron with wide eyes. "Auron, no...!"   
  
"Don't argue with me, Tidus. I don't want Rikku or Rin here by themselves. I'll stay."   
  
Before the blonde could even agree or disagree Seymour grabbed Tidus by the arm and started dragging him away.   
  
"Release Rikku and Rin, but if they try anything...shoot them."   
  
The guard nodded and Seymour dragged Tidus from the cell block. The guard unlocked Rikku's cell and the girl waited in the small hallway for Rin.   
  
"Auron..."   
  
"Go, Rin. I'll be fine."   
  
"Auron. C'mere..."   
  
Auron stepped up to the bars. His cheeks colored slightly as Rin pulled his collar down enough to place a kiss on his lips.   
  
"It was nice working with you, Auron."   
  
Auron blinked and Rin left with Rikku and the guard. Once they were out the two guardians were escorted to the palace gates and kicked out.   
  
"We have to get Auron out of there." Rikku said.   
  
"How?"   
  
The girl shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go somewhere safe and get some plans going."   
  
Kimahri was on top of a building scouting out the palace when he spotted Rikku and Rin. He poked Lulu and pointed down.   
  
"They're alive!" She cried   
  
Lulu jumped on Kimahri's back and he climbed down the building.   
  
"Rikku! Rin!" Lulu called.   
  
"LU!" Rikku jumped her girlfriend placing kisses all over the woman's face.   
  
"Where's Wakka? Is he all right?" Rin asked.   
  
"He's fine. We got a few rooms at the inn just over there. He's having a shower." Lulu replied in between Rikku-kisses. "We were trying to see if there's any way in."   
  
"It's too bad we don't have any more of those parachute things." Rikku said.   
  
"What Rikku mean?" Kimahri asked.   
  
Rikku pointed. "If we jumped off the bell tower there it'd be high enough for us to parachute into the cell block areas."   
  
Lulu and Rin exchanged excited glances.   
  
"Rik. You're a genius." Rin said.   
  
*********************   
  
Wakka watched his blood swirl down the drain. He wondered if everyone else was all right. He wondered if Tidus was still alive. He sighed sadly and soaped his hair up. The shampoo dissolved the gel in his hair and his red locks fell into his face. Wakka barely even noticed the soap stinging his eyes and he gave his scalp a good scrubbing before rinsing off. He turned the water off and exited the shower. He toweled off and dressed in his jeans and chaps. His vest was soaking in the sink. He heard voices and exited the bathroom.   
  
"Wakka!!"   
  
"Oof!"   
  
He barely managed to catch Rikku as she glomped him. He hugged the girl close and looked around. Lulu, Kimahri, and Rin were busy sewing away. Rin looked up and smiled at him.   
  
"I'm glad you're ok, Wakka."   
  
"I'm glad you two are ok as well. Where's Tidus and Auron?"   
  
"Seymour's making Tidus go to Zanarkand with him. We have to go after them as soon as we save Auron from the firing squad...!" Rikku explained in one breath.   
  
"So we're making parachutes. We're going to parachute in, bust Auron out, and run like hell." Lulu added.   
  
"How are we getting out?" Wakka asked.   
  
"Through the water-logged portion of the Via Purifico." Rin replied.   
  
---------------------------   
  
It didn't take long for Lulu, Rin, and Kimahri to whip up five parachutes good enough for one jump. They stood side-by-side on the bell tower.   
  
"When you jump just spread your arms. The wind will force the cloth open like a parachute." Lulu said.   
  
Everyone nodded. Wakka jumped first. He was only a meter or two off the ground when he let go of his chute and dropped to the ground. Rikku went next. Her chute ripped at the seams just as she landed. Rin and Lulu jumped at the same time. Rin's chute stayed intact but Lulu's ripped when she was a few meters off the ground. Wakka caught her. Kimahri jumped last. One of his cords snapped but he managed to make a clean landing.   
  
"This way. We were in cell block two." Rikku said.   
  
The guardians ran over to cell block two. Rin took care of the guard with a Sleep spell and they carefully snuck into the cell block. Auron was sitting in his cell.   
  
"Auron...!" Rin whispered, grabbing the cell key from the wall.   
  
Lulu blasted the metal cupboard that was against the right wall open and grabbed Rikku, Rin, and Auron's weapons. Rin unlocked Auron's cell and smiled at the man.   
  
"Didn't think we'd leave you here did you?" He asked.   
  
"Of course not." Rin blushed as Auron leaned in close, "By the way... thanks for the kiss, Rin."   
  
Rin smiled. "No problem."   
  
"Catch."   
  
Auron caught his katana and Rin's nunchaku, which he handed to the man. Rikku strapped her Jammer back on.   
  
"Ok. The entrance to the Via Purificos is over this way. Let's go." Lulu ordered.   
  
The guardians followed Lulu into the Via Purifico. Rikku and Lulu helped Kimahri along since he couldn't swim that well. Rin swam beside Auron in case the older guardian had troubles swimming with his coat on. They got through the Via with no problem at all. Lulu took care of all the fiends with a well-placed Thunder spell. Once they were free of the Via they quickly left Bevelle.   
  
"I'm going to hang Seymour from a cliff by his balls." Wakka vowed.   
  
"Ouch. Wouldn't want to be Seymour." Rin teased.   
  
Wakka grinned at the Al Bhed. "Got that right."   
  
"Enough macho talk. We have to dry off and buy winter skins. Mt. Gagazet is damn cold!" Rikku ordered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*singing* "But the Seymour came back the very next day. They thought he was a goner but the Seymour came back. He just couldn't stay a-waaaaay..." Remember that song from your childhood? Except it's "cat" instead of "Seymour" but I thought the song suits the Maester well ^^;; R&R Please. 


	20. Ch 20: Extinct

  
  
"You look beautiful in white..." Seymour smiled, putting a fur-lined coat on Tidus.   
  
The summoner said nothing, his jaw tightening.   
  
"Come along then..."   
  
The Maester grabbed Tidus' arm in a bone-crushing grip and he started dragging the blonde up the path to Mount Gagazet. They were blocked by the former Maester Kelk and a bunch of Ronso at the Gagazet gates.   
  
"Release him, Seymour." Kelk ordered.   
  
"He is my summoner now. I can do what I wish with him."   
  
"We won't let you pass." A Ronso to Kelk's right said. "You're not welcome here!"   
  
Seymour just laughed, sending chills down Tidus' back.   
  
"This is my world now." The Guado hissed. "It is you who's not welcome..."   
  
"Seymour! Don't!" Tidus cried.   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
Seymour smacked Tidus in the mouth, sending the blonde tumbling to the ground. The Guado then turned on the Ronso, striking any in his sight down with Flare spells. With an angry cry the blonde summoner jumped onto Seymour's back.   
  
"No!!"   
  
Seymour grabbed a handful of Tidus's hair and yanked the boy over his shoulder. Tidus screamed as a bunch of his hair was ripped out.   
  
"Don't interfere!" The Maester growled.   
  
"Don't hurt them!" Tidus growled back.   
  
Seymour laughed and struck Kelk down. The snowy plains went quiet. None of the Ronso were moving.   
  
"Send them."   
  
"No...!"   
  
"NOW!"   
  
Tidus slowly got to his feet. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he sent the Ronso.   
  
"There's a good boy." The Maester tsked. "Look at that. I bruised your pretty lips."   
  
The blonde twitched as Seymour leaned over and kissed him.   
  
"Get off me!"   
  
Tidus pushed the Guado away from him. "You may've taken Wakka away from me but I still love him!"   
  
Seymour grabbed Tidus by the back of the neck, his nails digging into the boy's flesh. "You're mine now. You will not mention that name in my presence..."   
  
The Guado placed a rough, bruising kiss on the summoner's lips. Tidus struggled until Seymour broke the kiss. Seymour smiled thinly at the blonde before dragging him along again.   
  
******************   
  
Once they had bought coats to wear the group started on their way to Mt. Gagazet. Wakka was practically running up the footpath.   
  
"Whoa. Slow down there, tiger." Lulu said. "Or you won't have enough energy to kick Seymour's ass."   
  
"Sorry." Wakka smiled ruefully.   
  
Wakka and Lulu were the first to reach the gates of Mt. Gagazet. Both guardians froze at the sight before them.   
  
"Lu?" Rikku asked warily.   
  
"Seymour was here..." The mage replied quietly.   
  
Kimahri ran up beside Wakka and Lulu. The Ronso let out an anguished cry at the sight of his fallen people.   
  
"They've been sent." Auron said.   
  
"So Tidus is still alive..." Rin added.   
  
Auron nodded. "But he won't be much longer if we don't catch up to them."   
  
******************   
  
"Why are you putting up such a struggle? Are you stalling so what's left of your pathetic guardians can come save you?" Seymour asked.   
  
Tidus said nothing and pulled his arm from the Guado's grip.   
  
"Actually...that doesn't sound like such a bad idea..."   
  
Before the blonde could react Seymour whirled him around. One of the Maester's hands clamped over Tidus' mouth. In the other hand he created a Flare spell.   
  
Now both Kimahri and Wakka were speed-walking through the snow. Rikku was jogging along behind them, trying to catch up. Lulu, Rin, and Auron were in back.   
  
Tidus "mmphed". He could hear his friends getting closer. As soon as they rounded the corner Seymour was going to blow them away with a Flare spell. They were getting closer now. The blonde refused to give up. He saw Kimahri about to round the corner. A surge of adrenaline ran through Tidus and he bit into the Maester's finger, hard. Seymour yowled and released Tidus.   
  
"GUYS! DUCK!" Tidus exclaimed.   
  
He saw Kimahri duck down, but Seymour turned on him. The Flare spell hit Tidus dead on. All the air whooshed out of the teen's lungs and his ribs splintered painfully. The blonde fell backwards into the snow, coughing violently. With a roar Kimahri ran at Seymour. Rikku ran to help Kimahri and Wakka ran to Tidus' side.   
  
"Wakka...you're alive..." The blonde whispered, placing his hand on the redhead's cheek.   
  
"Lulu and Kimahri saved me." Wakka smiled, giving Tidus a potion for his ribs.   
  
Lulu, Rin, and Auron rounded the bend, weapons ready. Wakka helped Tidus to his feet. Seymour was standing at the cliff's edge, smiling.   
  
"You killed Kimahri's cousin and friends..." Kimahri growled.   
  
"Tidus..." Seymour grinned.   
  
Tidus glared up at Seymour.   
  
"You could end Kimahri's suffering."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain." The Guado turned to face the group. "Spira...is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy, to heal, Spira... I will become Sin. Yes, with your help, Summoner Tidus. Come with me. Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again."   
  
Tidus' eyes flashed in anger and he unsheathed his sword. "Fuck. You."   
  
The Maester's hands curled into fists. "Pitiful mortal..."   
  
A huge machina-looking thing ascended behind Seymour. Odd-colored pyreflies started to swirl around the Maester.   
  
"Your hope ends here..."   
  
The Guado floated up into the air. The weird pyreflies merged the Maester into the machina.   
  
"...And your meaningless existence with it!"   
  
Auron, Rin, and Kimahri took position in front of Seymour Flux. Rikku hung back to cure them. Lulu went to help Tidus. Using a controlled Thunder spell she carefully melted the anti-magick bracelets off Tidus' wrists. The blonde cast Cura on himself to heal the wounds the Potion didn't.   
  
Rin hit Mortibody away with his Nunchaku and Kimahri cast Reflect on Seymour. The three guardians were caught off guard as Tidus went sailing over their heads, stabbing his sword into Seymour's chest. The Guado laughed and zapped the blonde away with a Thundara spell. Wakka tossed his blitzball at the cord that connected Mortibody to Seymour. The spiked ball damaged the cord somewhat, but not significantly. Kimahri performed his Seed Cannon limit break on Seymour. Mortibody tried to cast Cura on Seymour but it bounced off the Reflect barrier and the healing magick landed on Auron instead. Auron used his limit break. Rikku mixed a Flash Flood up and threw it at Seymour.   
  
"Stand back..." Tidus suddenly said.   
  
The guardians looked at Tidus, puzzled, but did as the summoner asked. Seymour chuckled and motioned for Tidus to "bring it on". The summoner took a deep breath and prayed for the Phoenix. There was a flash of light and suddenly Seymour found himself unable to move. The guardians watched in awe as four fireballs swirled down from the sky. They slammed into the ground sending snow spraying everywhere. There was an explosion and a cloud of fire billowed in the sky. A huge orange, red, and gold phoenix descended from the fire. The phoenix was wearing a silver, ruby-encrusted bridle. Alexia sat upon the huge bird's back, reins in hand. The phoenix squalled and its tail feathers burst into flames. Tidus looked up at Seymour then at Alexia. The Fayth nodded. She tugged on the reins and the phoenix flew high up into the sky. Once it was high enough it dive bombed through the fire cloud and straight through Seymour. The Maester barely had any time to make the slightest noise before he broke down into pyreflies. Alexia nodded at Tidus and she and the phoenix flew back into the fire cloud. With a sizzle sound the fire cloud imploded into a smoke cloud. The Aeon was gone.   
  
"Wow! Tidus! That was amazing!" Rikku cried. "The bastard should stay dead after that!"   
  
"You kicked his ass..." Wakka grinned, leaning in to kiss Tidus.   
  
The blonde crossed his arms and turned away from the redhead. Wakka frowned.   
  
"He will become Sin...with my help..." The summoner murmured.   
  
"Lies. Forget them." Auron replied.   
  
Lulu frowned thoughtfully. "What did Seymour mean by 'your father will be freed again'?"   
  
Tidus turned to face his guardians, squeezing his eyes shut. "Sin...is...my father. Jecht became Sin."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
R&R please ^^. 


	21. Ch 21: Journey to Zanarkand

  
  
A cold wing blew across the group. No one knew what to say. Wakka slowly walked over to the summoner and wrapped his arms around the boy.   
  
"Tidus. Your father..."   
  
"Is Sin..." Tidus whispered. "I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him, inside, and when I did I knew it was true. My father is Spira's suffering. Sorry."   
  
"Even knowing this...you know what you have to do." Auron said.   
  
Tidus nodded. "I know. Let's get him. I think he would want that."   
  
The group nodded.   
  
"Just...don't apologize anymore, Tidus." Lulu said. "Your father being Sin is not your fault."   
  
"Thank-you Lulu..." The blonde said quietly.   
  
"Why'd all this have to happen?" Rin asked.   
  
"...We'll learn that when we arrive. Soon."   
  
Tidus nodded, "Let's go..."   
  
The group continued along their way through the small canyon. When they came out on the other side everyone, except Auron, gasped at the sight. People. Thousands of them trapped in the mountainside. They all had their backs to the group. A greenish mist was resonating from the mountainside and drifting over the ground. A huge funnel of green mist could be seen in the distance.   
  
"Is this...?" Rikku blinked.   
  
"The Fayth." Tidus said, frowning. "A summoning. Someone is using these Fayth. Someone is drawing energy from all of them."   
  
"This many? Who could be so powerful and what exactly are they summoning?" The black mage asked.   
  
Rikku ran up to Auron. "Hey! You know something! Tell us!"   
  
Auron remained expressionless and started to walk away. "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too."   
  
"Tidus will die y'know!" She called.   
  
"No...Auron's right."   
  
Rikku turned to give Tidus a look.   
  
"This is our...my...journey."   
  
The summoner reached out and gently touched the shoulder of the nearest Fayth. A jolt of pain ripped through his body and he fell to the ground.   
  
"Tidus!" His guardians called, running to his side.   
  
Tidus opened his eyes, but he wasn't on Mt. Gagazet. He was back in the Besaid Temple. He looked around. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor and when he tried to get up he found he couldn't. Suddenly the floor dropped out from underneath him and he was falling. He cried out as he fell into the darkness. The air suddenly grew stifling hot. The darkness around him exploded into searing hot flames. They licked at his flesh, burning him. Tears pricked at his eyes but he didn't cry. He fell through the flames and found himself in Kilika Temple. He looked around. Suddenly a transparent image of Wakka appeared to his right.   
  
"Tidus? Baby? Can you hear me?" The image asked.   
  
"Wakka!" Tidus cried.   
  
The image vanished and suddenly Tidus was shot forward. The wall in front of him turned into flames which he zoomed right through. He was falling through a tunnel of fire now. Sweat rolled down his face and stung his eyes. Suddenly the flames turned into lightning bolts. The bolts moved along his skin making his insides prickle. He quickly found himself deposited in the Djose Temple. Breathing hard, he pushed himself up.   
  
"Wakka!? Rikku? Lulu!!?" He called. No answer.   
  
A ghostly image of Rikku appeared right in front of him making him jump.   
  
"Tidus!? Are you ok!? Wake up...!"   
  
Rikku vanished and so did Djose Temple. Tidus looked around at the inky blackness that surrounded him. His throat tightened. He felt panicky. More sweat broke out on his skin. A chilly wind blew over Tidus making him shiver. Snow started falling from the darkness above, landing on Tidus. He blinked. What in the hell was going on? He looked around. Wherever the snow hit the darkness changed color. It suddenly started blizzarding. The snow was so wild that Tidus had to close his eyes. He didn't open them until the snow died down. He opened his eyes and looked around. Now he was in Macalania Temple.   
  
"What the...? What's going on?"   
  
Tidus panicked as Macalania Temple was suddenly full of water. His hand flew to cover his nose and mouth. The floor of Macalania Temple dropped out and Tidus and the water splashed into a new temple. Bevelle Temple. He coughed up a mouthful of water and sat up.   
  
"What do you want with me!? What's going on!?" He cried.   
  
Purple mist and pyreflies filled the temple. Once they dissipated he found himself in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. An image of Lulu popped up on the other side of the room.   
  
"He's not waking up. This could be bad. Here. Set him over here..." She said.   
  
The image of Lulu vanished and the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth started caving in. Tidus covered his head as the roof of the cavern collapsed and he found himself in the darkness once again.   
  
"Hello!?" He called, tears running down his cheeks. "Wakka!? Auron!? Anyone!!?"   
  
Wind started to blow fiercely and fire burst up from the floor. He backed away from the flames, eyes wide. There was a flash of red light and suddenly he was in Remiem Temple.   
  
"Stop! Please! I don't know what you want!" The summoner cried.   
  
Remiem Temple vanished and the blonde found himself in a run-down palace. A brunette woman with blue eyes was staring at him. He swallowed hard and walked a few steps closer to her.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"You are the only one to free every Fayth. Please. Free me..."   
  
Tidus blinked. Now he was looking up at a very worried Wakka and Kimahri.   
  
"Tidus? You awake?" Wakka asked warily.   
  
Bursting into tears Tidus wrapped his arms around Kimahri's neck. The Ronso held his summoner close.   
  
"Tidus. What happened?" Rikku asked. "Are you ok?"   
  
"I..." The blonde sobbed. "I..."   
  
"Shh. It's ok. Just relax first..." Lulu soothed.   
  
The summoner clung to Kimahri's fur. Tears ran down his face until his cries dwindled down into dry, hiccuping sobs. The guardians had surrounded Kimahri and their summoner keeping as much space between Tidus and the Fayth as possible. Once he had calmed down he explained what had happened to everyone.   
  
"Weird..." Rikku murmured.   
  
Even Auron seemed puzzled.   
  
Wakka hugged his lover close.   
  
"Can we just...keep going?" Tidus asked.   
  
The group nodded and continued on their way. They walked along the snow-laden path until they came to a cave. It only took them fifteen minutes to get through the cave. They came out on the other side of the mountain. It wasn't as cold as Mt. Gagazet but still very chilly. The group journeyed through a small canyon to a flat plateau. Auron held his arm out, stopping the group. The ground beneath their feet trembled.   
  
"It's coming. She has sent fiends to test our summoner's strength."   
  
Who is 'she'?" Tidus asked.   
  
"Yunalesca."   
  
"Lady Yunalesca..." The blonde repeated.   
  
"In Zanarkand, she awaits the arrival of the strongest."   
  
"She...is still alive?"   
  
"As much as Mika and Seymour."   
  
"Oh. I see."   
  
"Lost your nerve?"   
  
"No. Nothing frightens me anymore."   
  
"Well brace yourself..."   
  
The ground started to shake more violently. Tidus motioned for Auron and Kimahri to be at his side. From over a small hill the Sanctuary Keeper came lumbering. The summoner called Shiva. She used Diamond Dust on the huge creature while Auron hacked away at its armored shell. The Keeper knocked Auron off sending the man rolling through the dirt. Rin and Rikku ran to Auron's side. Kimahri ran forward but the fiend used a high-powered beam on everyone. The ground beneath the group's feet exploded and they all flew up into the air. Shiva was devolved into pyreflies. Tidus cried out in pain as he connected with the ground his ribs breaking. Wakka and Lulu slammed into the cliffside then slid to the ground. A small chunk of rock bounced off Rikku's knee. The blonde pulled himself along the ground. His whole body was shaking. A trickle of blood seeped from between his lips and rolled down his chin. The Keeper met eyes with Tidus and roared.   
  
[I won't let him kill my friends...]   
  
Using what was left of his strength Tidus summoned Bahamut. A blackish purple cloud formed in the sky and it started swirling. The cloud stretched down until it was a tornado. Huge, black, metallic wings cut through the tornado and the cloud vanished revealing Bahamut. The mighty dragon looked at Lulu then at Tidus. It looked back at the Keeper and roared. The Aeon did a backflip landing on all fours and performed Mega Flare. Tidus watched as the high-powered flare spell melted the Keeper away. Once Mega Flare was over the fiend was nothing but a melty-looking skeleton. Tidus thanked Bahamut and dismissed the Aeon. The blonde painfully pulled himself to his feet. He used a Curaga spell on Lulu and told her to destroy the skeleton. He cured Rikku, Rin, Wakka, Kimahri, and Auron next. Wakka ran to Tidus' side.   
  
"Tidus? Are you ok?"   
  
The teen nodded weakly and used a Curaga on himself. The sparkles of magick healed his broken bones and lacerations.   
  
"Now you're getting it. Tougher Aeons for tougher fiends." Auron said, patting the blonde on the back.   
  
Tidus smiled weakly. Auron smiled back before turning to go.   
  
"Hey! Can't we rest a bit?" Rikku asked.   
  
"No need. We'll reach the summit soon."   
  
The Al Bhed looked at her feet. "I know. That's why I want to stop for a bit." She dragged her toe through the dirt. "Soon means that...there's not much time left."   
  
Tidus looked over at Rikku sadly. "Rikku..."   
  
"Fine! I'll think on the way!"   
  
Rikku ran off. Lulu chased after her."   
  
"Rikku...!" Tidus called running after the girl too.   
  
Kimahri and Rin sighed at each other and followed the foursome. Wakka stayed behind. He sighed sadly and folded his arms. He walked a few steps then looked up to see Auron watching him.   
  
"We're almost there...aren't we?" He asked.   
  
"We've come a long way." Auron replied.   
  
Wakka nodded and Auron smirked, laughing slightly.   
  
"What's so funny?" The redhead frowned.   
  
"You remind me of myself. I was willing to give my own life for my summoner but the more I thought about it...the less I wanted to see him give up his. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here, my resolve wavered."   
  
"Huh, never would've figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes, too, ya?"   
  
"Legendary guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That is my story."   
  
Wakka frowned. Auron turned and walked away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Changed the vision the Fayth give Tidus of course. Originally I was going to have the Fayth give the vision to Wakka and it would be something similar to FFX's vision (He's actually a dream and will vanish once Sin is gone) but I didn't think that would make much sense so I had Anima's Fayth send a vision to Tidus instead. R&R please ^^ 


	22. Ch 22: Zanarkand

  
  
Tidus had caught up with Rikku before the rest of the group did. He could tell that Rikku was embarrassed about her outburst so he didn't bring it up. He only slipped his hand into hers as they walked up the path to the summit. They reached the pinnacle of the mountain. Tidus inhaled deeply as he took in the sight of the ruined city. Alexia was right. It seemed cold, sterile, hostile...not the great and beautiful city the scholars made it out to be. The sunset cast a pale red glow over the metal and stone buildings. Rikku stared at the huge city. More tears threatened to roll down her cheeks and she squeezed Tidus' hand. The summoner squeezed back. He half-turned as the rest of the group walked up behind them.   
  
"Wow..." Wakka blinked.   
  
"It's...eerie..." Lulu said.   
  
A blast of cold wind hit the group. Strands of Rikku's beaded hair whapped Tidus in the face but he didn't seem to care. Rikku turned and took Tidus' hands in hers.   
  
"Tidus, I say no! If we go down there, then you'll..."   
  
"Rikku. You're my best friend. I think of you as my little sister. You've always been good to me and I thank you but...I have to go down there. I have to go to Zanarkand."   
  
"I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's gotta be another way!!"   
  
"Ever since I was little, I knew this moment would come." Tidus replied quietly.   
  
"Tidus..."   
  
The blonde turned briefly to look at Zanarkand. Something fell from his carrier and hit the ground.   
  
"Thank-you, Rikku. Thank-you for everything." He whispered.   
  
"Don't say that! It's not over yet!"   
  
"Rikku...please..."   
  
"Tidus, don't say that because...we're gonna see each other again, okay??"   
  
Tidus only smiled sadly. He kissed the backs of Rikku's hands before releasing them.   
  
"Kimahri. Let's go."   
  
The Ronso nodded and followed the blonde down the path into Zanarkand. Lulu took Rikku by the hand and started leading the girl down the path. Rin and Auron slowly followed. Wakka was lagging behind. He tripped over something and looked down. It was the audio sphere that had fallen from Tidus' carrier. The redhead picked it up and turned it on.   
  
_"I don't know where to start. So I guess I'll just start from the beginning. Rikku...I consider you to be my sister even though we don't share the same blood. You were always there to support me. To pick me up when I fell. To set me up on blind dates then rescue me from them later..."_ Tidus laughed softly._ "Thank-you Rikku. Kimahri. I consider you to be my family as well. You too were always there to comfort me. Remember...when I was nine and I fell and skinned my knees? I started bawling and the neighbourhood kids were making fun of me. You wouldn't hear of it. You picked me up in one arm and held me close. Then you roared your loudest and scared the other kids off. I thought that was funny as hell and forgot all about my knees. That's what I like about you Kimahri. You always know exactly what I need. Thank-you Kimahri. Lulu. I'm glad you joined our little troupe. You are a very helpful addition and have become a dear friend to me. I'm sorry we didn't have more time to really get to know each other. Take care of Rikku for me."_ The blonde paused and took a deep, shaky breath. _"The same apology goes to you, Rin. Even though we didn't have time to really bond I think of you as a great friend. Sir Auron. I am almost ashamed to say that I don't remember the first time I met you...but I am glad that I had the chance to meet you again. I'm very honored that you asked to be my guardian. I don't know how to thank-you, Auron. Wakka..."_ There was a long pause. _"I love you...always and forever. Never forget that."_ Another pause. Tidus spoke again. His voice breaking. _"I'm sorry I let you fall in love with me..."_   
  
The sphere hummed and clicked off. Wakka wiped the tears from his cheeks and stuffed the sphere into his carrier. He could see Tidus and Kimahri from his vantage point. They were halfway down the path. As if he could feel Wakka looking at him the blonde looked over his shoulder to watch Wakka as he walked along. The guardian shook his head and started jogging down the path. By the time he had caught up with the others they were huddled around a small fire Lulu made. Their weapons were all arranged neatly in some sort of morose symbolic artwork. Wakka set his blitzball with the other weapons and joined his friends around the fire. He sat beside Tidus and kissed the blonde's cheek.   
  
"Anyone care to tell me why Zanarkand is like this?" Rin asked.   
  
"There is a legend. Just before Sin appeared a war raged between Bevelle and Zanarkand. When the armies of Bevelle attacked Mount Gagazet, they heard a song echoing across the snowy slopes. The soldiers panicked and ran. And then, as if to pursue the retreating armies, Sin appeared. Some time later, scouts from Bevelle braved the mountain. On the other side, they witnessed the ruins that had been Zanarkand. The city destroyed. Not a single soul left standing. In its place, a multitude of the what they called Fayth had gathered on Gagazet. They were singing a song. It's the song we now call the 'Hymn of the Fayth'." Auron said.   
  
Rin leaned forward, interested. Auron continued.   
  
"Rumors flew in Bevelle about Sin's sudden appearance. They said that the people of Zanarkand became Sin's Fayth. That they had called Sin. And that the man responsible was none other than Yevon, ruler of Zanarkand. The father of Lady Yunalesca. On the eve of Zanarkand's destruction, Lady Yunalesca had fled to safety with her husband, Zaon. Later, it is said that the two used the first Final Summoning to defeat Sin. Yet the people of Bevelle still feared Yu Yevon. It was to quell his wrath that they revered him, and first spread his teachings. And so were born the temples of Yevon. I suppose it's possible Yunalesca had planned it that way from the start. A fair trade, she defeats Sin in exchange for her lord father's honor. Of course, there's no proof. And who'd admit Yevon was an enemy of Bevelle? You can bet the temples had a hand in covering that one up."   
  
"The night of Zanarkand's destruction Yunalesca and Zaon are the only ones to escape? Sounds fishy to me." Rikku said. She too, was interested now.   
  
Auron shrugged, "It's said that Yevon found an ancient spell that could turn people into Fayth. Once the person is a Fayth they use the power of their dreams to create summons or Aeons as we call them now. One person makes one Aeon, like Shiva. Multiple people make mutated Aeons, like Cerberus."   
  
"And Sin." Rikku grumbled.   
  
"But there's no proof of that. To this day no one knows how exactly people become Fayths."   
  
Tidus shivered. "I think we should continue on..."   
  
Rikku sighed. The summoner stood and retrieved his sword. His guardians stood and followed suit. Lulu put the fire out with a Water spell. With Tidus and Kimahri in the lead the group made their way into Zanarkand. They walked, climbed, and hiked their way through the rubble-laden streets. They climbed up a hill and looked around. In the distance loomed Zanarkand Palace. Thousands of pyreflies were slowly circling around the building.   
  
"Looks like the farplane." Wakka said.   
  
"Close enough." Auron grunted.   
  
They continued on their way down the long winding roads. They reached the palace entrance to see a man waiting for them.   
  
"Journeyer, name yourself." The man demanded.   
  
"I am Summoner Tidus from Besaid Island." Tidus replied.   
  
"Your eyes, my boy. Show me the long road you have travelled. Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go."   
  
Tidus nodded. The man nodded too and walked into the palace, vanishing in the process.   
  
"Scary..." Rin murmured.   
  
Tidus spared a moment to smile reassuringly at Rin before entering the palace. Two transparent woman suddenly appeared beside Lulu making the woman jump.   
  
"If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin." One of the ghost's exclaimed.   
  
Both women vanished. Lulu swallowed hard. The color had left her cheeks.   
  
"What...was that?" The mage asked.   
  
"Our predecessors." Auron replied.   
  
"She said 'Lady Yocun,' didn't she? Wait! She guarded High Summoner Yocun?" Rikku blinked.   
  
"This palace is filled with pyreflies. It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever." Auron said.   
  
Tidus made sure Lulu was 100% ok before continuing on. They were about to cross a gap on a make-shift bridge when a woman and a young boy appeared in front of Tidus. The blonde's eyes widened. It was the woman from his vision.   
  
"No mother! No! I don't want you to become a Fayth!" The boy cried.   
  
The woman seemed to look right at Tidus before answering, "There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you."   
  
"I don't care about them! I need you, Mother! No one else!!"   
  
"I don't...have much time left..."   
  
"MOTHER!!!"   
  
The boy and the woman vanished. The summoner closed his eyes briefly. Willing the chills in his body to subside. Wakka was the first to speak.   
  
"Hey...wasn't that...Seymour?"   
  
No one replied and they continued on. They were almost at the main hall when transparent images of Jecht, Auron, and Braska appeared. The real Auron growled slightly and turned away from the figures.   
  
"Hey Braska. You don't have to do this." Jecht said.   
  
"Thank you for your concern." Braska replied.   
  
"Fine. I said my piece..."   
  
"Well, I haven't! Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you...die!" Auron shouted.   
  
"You knew this was to happen, my friend."   
  
"Yes, but I... I cannot accept it."   
  
Braska laughed a bit, "Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron."   
  
The real Auron charged ahead through the images and they vanished. Tidus followed and the rest of the group lagged behind. They walked down the long hallway to the beginning of the trials. It took them twenty minutes to do the floor puzzle and the platform to the Chamber of Fayth appeared in the middle of the room. The blonde went to approach it when a blinding light filled the room.   
  
Tidus and his guardians felt themselves being sucked forward and they were hurled into the light. Once the light faded the summoner opened his eyes to see an Evrae-esque fiend growling down at him. There was nowhere to go. He was stuck on a floating Yevon symbol. His guardians were also stuck on their own symbols. No one could go anywhere. The fiend roared and dove at Tidus. Wakka's blitzball smacked the thing in the face and it was knocked off course. The blonde jumped to another Yevon symbol and drew his sword. Lulu cast Flare spell after Flare spell. Kimahri used the various abilities he learned through Lancet and Rikku used whatever she could mix up. The Spectral Keeper swung around. Its tail smashed into Rikku, knocking her from her symbol.   
  
"No! Rikku!!" Tidus cried.   
  
There was a flash of light and Rikku was gone. She was deposited back into the trials. Lulu blasted the fiend with a Fury Blizzaga spell. As the beast swung to face him Rin gave it a good smack in the chin with his Nunchaku. The Keeper glared down at Rin. The Al Bhed's symbol exploded in a cloud of fire and stone. The creature used a Glyph Mine spell on Auron's symbol too. The symbol exploded and Rin and Auron were sent back to the trials. Lulu hopped to another symbol just as hers exploded. She unleashed a Bio spell on the fiend. It did some damage but didn't poison it. Kimahri used Aqua Breath just as the fiend shot a Thundaga spell at him. The thunder used Kimahri's spell as a high-powered conductor and blew the Ronso off his symbol.   
  
Rikku, Auron, and Rin jumped back as Kimahri came flying out of the light. He rolled across the ground and hit the wall. His fur was singed and smoking.   
  
"Kimahri!" Rikku cried, running to the Ronso's aid.   
  
Lulu was exhausting her magick. Her body was starting to shut down. Nevertheless she continued firing Flare spells at the Spectral Keeper. The fiend used a Glyph Mine spell on every symbol except for Wakka and Tidus'. Lulu fell a ways before she was dropped back into the trials. The blonde's body was sore and tired but he kept attacking the beast. He had to get its attention because right now its attention was focused on Wakka. The redhead was nearly knocked off his symbol when the fiend tried to hit him with a Thunder spell.   
  
[The damn thing is playing with us!] The guardian thought angrily.   
  
Tidus' arms felt like lead but he kept attacking. Not good enough. The Keeper blew Wakka away with a Flare spell. Anger and fear surged through Tidus' body. He charged the keeper striking it again and again with his sword. The beast roared in surprise and blew Wakka's empty symbol up. The summoner kept pummeling the fiend. He jumped back and shoved his sword into the symbol. Using the sword as a spring board he leapt high into the air in a backward flip. The creature blew Tidus' symbol up and his sword fell but he didn't care. Wakiza appeared in front of the beast.   
  
"Here!" He called, tossing a blitzball into the air.   
  
On his way down Tidus kicked the blitzball as hard as he could. It hit the Keeper and exploded, ripping the fiend in half. The blonde saw the beast devolving into pyreflies and smiled. He was briefly engulfed in white light then found himself back in the trials. He twisted his body in midair and landed on his side instead of his head. The blonde's guardians crowded around him. Tidus painfully rolled onto his back.   
  
"Everyone...ok...?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah. We cured Kimahri, Lulu, and Wakka." Rikku replied. "How do you feel?"   
  
"Like a giant bruise..."   
  
Rikku grinned and gave Tidus a Mega-Potion that she'd mixed. He drank it all down in three gulps.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
He slowly stood up and looked at the awaiting elevator.   
  
"This is it." Auron said.   
  
"The Hall of the Final Summoning..." Tidus murmured.   
  
"Go."   
  
Tidus nodded and stepped onto the platform and it lowered out of sight. Auron turned away.   
  
["Huh? What do you mean 'no Final Aeon'?"]   
  
Not even a minute later the platform ascended with Tidus standing on it.   
  
"Auron! Everyone! Quick!!"   
  
Everyone piled onto the platform and rode it down into the Chamber of the Fayth. Tidus lead them to the Fayth's statue.   
  
"This isn't a Fayth. This is just an empty statue..." He whispered.   
  
The wall behind Tidus faded away and the man that had greeted them walked in.   
  
"That statue lost its power as a Fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first Fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone."   
  
"Gone!?" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
"No Final Aeon?" Kimahri asked.   
  
The man shook his head, "But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits."   
  
The man made the prayer gesture and vanished. Tidus stepped towards the hole in the wall.   
  
"Tidus, wait!" Wakka said. "Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Rin asked.   
  
"If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?"   
  
"Tidus..." Kimahri mumbled.   
  
"I'm not going back..." Tidus said.   
  
"Kimahri knows. Kimahri go first so Tidus safe."   
  
Tidus smiled and nodded. Kimahri walked through the hole and Tidus followed. Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu were next. Rin and Auron were in the back. The group found themselves in a large circular room. A tall staircase lead up to two large oak doors. About thirty or so pyreflies were flying around the room. The sound of dainty footsteps filled the room.   
  
"Someone's coming." Rin said.   
  
The doors at the top of the stairs opened and a woman walked into the room.   
  
"Lady Yunalesca." Tidus replied.   
  
"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose." Yunalesca started making her way down the stairs. "You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the Fayth of the Final Summoning." Everyone, except Auron, let out a gasp of surprise. "There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between lovers, family members, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my Fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Jecht, chose this path."   
  
Again the transparent images of Braska, Auron, and Jecht appeared. And again, Auron turned away from them.   
  
"It is not too late! Let us turn back!" Young Auron cried.   
  
"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"   
  
"But...my lord, there must be another way!"   
  
"This is the only way we got now!" Jecht interrupted. "Make me the Fayth. I've looked back on my life and I didn't like what I saw. I treated my wife and only child like garbage. I need a little redemption for them. So make me the Fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then there will be one good thing I've done in my whole life..."   
  
"Don't do this, Jecht! If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"   
  
"Believe me, I thought this through. Besides...I don't deserve my wife and boy anymore. I never did."   
  
"Jecht..." Braska said softly.   
  
"What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"   
  
"Sorry. I mean...thank-you."   
  
"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there. Well, let's go."   
  
"Lord Braska! Jecht!"   
  
"What do you want now?" Jecht half-grinned.   
  
"Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"   
  
"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying." Braska replied.   
  
"I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle." Jecht said.   
  
"You have a plan?" Auron asked hopefully.   
  
Braska looked at Jecht. "Jecht?"   
  
"Trust me, I'll think of something."   
  
Jecht laughed and he and Braska's images vanished. Young Auron fell to his knees in grief. The present-day Auron finally snapped. He unsheathed his katana and struck repeatedly at the ghost of his younger self. Cries of anguish and pain accompanied each blow. Finally Auron's image vanished.   
  
"And the cycle went on." He growled bitterly.   
  
"We'll break it!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"But how? What, you got a plan now?" Rin asked.   
  
"If one of us has to become a Fayth...I volunteer." Lulu said.   
  
"Kimahri too." The Ronso added.   
  
"That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle!" Wakka argued.   
  
"Listen...You want defeat Sin and keep Tidus alive? You don't want Sin to come back? That is just not going to happen." Auron replied.   
  
"If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." Rin said.   
  
"But I want everything!" The redhead growled.   
  
"Now you're being childish!" Lulu scolded.   
  
"I give up. So what would an adult do, then? They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You're right, I might not even have a chance ya!? But no way in hell am I gonna just stand here and let Tidus go!! And what Auron said about there being a way...I think it's true."   
  
"You'll think of something?" The Al Bhed girl asked.   
  
"I'll go ask Yunalesca. She's got to know something." The guardian replied.   
  
"You really think she'll help you?"   
  
"I don't know, but I have to try. This is my fight. It'll go the way I want it...or I'll end it here."   
  
"Wait." The summoner interrupted. "You say it's your fight, but it's my fight, too. It would be so easy...to let my fate just carry me away...following this same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do... with no regrets."   
  
Everyone ran up the stairs and passed through the doors to the next room. They found themselves on a large circular stone platform, not unlike the one the group stood on when they visited the Farplane. Above them, they could see the night sky and the stars. Yunalesca appeared a few feet away from them.   
  
"Have you chosen the one to become your Fayth? Who will it be?"   
  
"Might I ask something first? Will Sin come back even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?" Tidus asked.   
  
"Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin it its place. And thus is Sin reborn."   
  
"So that's why my father became Sin."   
  
"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never-ending." Yunalesca continued.   
  
"Neverending? But...but...if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back. Someday, it'll be gone, ya?" Wakka stuttered.   
  
"Will humanity ever attain such purity?"   
  
"This...this cannot be! The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all these years!" Rikku shouted.   
  
"Hope is...comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be."   
  
"No!" Wakka and a young Auron shouted.   
  
The redhead and the group looked over to see young Auron and an image of Yunalesca.   
  
"Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" Young Auron demanded.   
  
"They chose to die...because they had hope." The image of Yunalesca replied.   
  
The image of Auron charged at Yunalesca. She simply waved her hand in Auron's general direction and the young guardian went flying. He smashed into the platform. His katana stabbed into the ground a few inches from his head. Tidus looked over at the real Auron. He wasn't watching. The images of Yunalesca and injured Auron vanished. The present-day Yunalesca spoke once again.   
  
"Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your Fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?"   
  
Silence reigned over the group for a few moments. Tidus looked straight into Yunalesca's eyes.   
  
"No one. I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning is a false tradition that should be thrown away."   
  
"No. It is our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow."   
  
"Wrong. Braska wanted...Braska, my father, and Auron wanted to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!"   
  
"Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try." The woman replied.   
  
"I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow! I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it'll be but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope."   
  
"Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well...I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator."   
  
Yunalesca rose up into the air. Everything started to shake.   
  
"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your lives! Your fate is in your hands!" Auron proclaimed.   
  
"Tidus needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Tidus." Kimahri replied, readying his spear.   
  
"Well I'm fighting!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"You couldn't pry my away with a crowbar!" Rin grinned.   
  
Lulu smiled. "Took the words right out of my mouth."   
  
"Tidus." Tidus looked over at his redheaded guardian. "I love you. There's no way I'd abandon you now. This is our fight! Now let's see it through together!"   
  
Tidus nodded and readied his sword.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Longest chapter in the whole freakin' universe @_@. Anyway, I never understood how the Zanarkand "temple" could be in the Blitz Arena so I changed it to Yu Yevon's Palace. Makes more sense to me. Boss battle is next. R&R please ^^. 


	23. Ch 23: Yunalesca

  
  
Again, since this is ff.net and sex is considered evil here the following chapter has been censored.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yunalesca struck first casting Darkness on Tidus. Immediately the blonde's eyes turned white. He was blind. The guardians charged at Yunalesca while Lulu attended to Tidus. She put some special Eye Drops in his eyes and waited for the magickal solution to work. Yunalesca blasted everyone away from her with an energy wave. Pyreflies started to swirl around her and she started to evolve. A weird, thick column of what looked like cables sprung from Yunalesca's back and held the woman at least eight feet in the air. Orange and purple tentacles sprouted from the ground at the column's base. The tentacles engulfed Rin, trying to suffocate the Al Bhed. Auron and Kimahri hacked away at the tentacles while Wakka and Rikku used various attacks on Yunalesca. The woman cast Darkness on Rikku and the girl stumbled back.   
  
"I've got you!" Lulu exclaimed, grabbing Rikku's arm and leading her to a safe distance.   
  
Tidus blinked. The drops were working. His vision was coming back. Lulu put some drops into Rikku's eyes then shot an Ultima spell at Yunalesca. The former summoner returned fire with a Silence spell. The mage let out a growl of frustration as her magick levels dried up. The summoner slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Auron and Kimahri finally wounded the tentacles enough that they dropped Rin. The blonde gasped for air. Auron scooped Rin up and carried him over to Lulu and Rikku.   
  
"Here." The swordsman handed an Ether to Lulu. "Drink that. It'll boost your magick up again."   
  
The mage nodded her thanks and drank the Ether. She shuddered. It tasted like medicinal grape. Yunalesca whapped Wakka with one of her tentacles. It stung more than normal and the redhead fell over. Kimahri crouched beside the man. His skin had turned a sickly green color.   
  
"Zombie..." Kimahri growled and cast White Wind to negate the Zombie spell.   
  
"Thanks Kimahri." Wakka smiled.   
  
Tidus' vision had finally come back. He stood and ran at Yunalesca, sword ready. The woman shot some needle-like projectiles at the blonde. One grazed his cheek and another grazed his arm. The blonde ignored the pain and kept running.   
  
Rin could finally breathe and Rikku could finally see. Lulu, Rikku, Rin, and Auron joined in the fight once again. The tentacles charged at the group. Tidus used Energy Rain on a bunch of them. Lulu cast Firaga and Rikku mixed up a Blaster Mine. Wakka used his Overdrive and Kimahri cast Aqua Breath. One tentacle sprung right for Rin.   
  
"Look out!" Auron shouted, pushing the man aside.   
  
The tentacle wrapped around Auron's ankle and proceeded to toss the man around like a rag doll.   
  
"No stop!" Tidus cried, rushing the tentacle.   
  
The limb slammed Auron into the ground with a gut-wrenching **crack!** Rin's anger level boiled over and he used his Overdrive, striking the tentacle repeatedly with his Nunchaku. Rikku was hit with a Zombie spell before she could try and help. Wakka attended to her. Lulu cast a Firaga spell on the tentacle and it finally dropped Auron.   
  
"Auron!" The summoner exclaimed, running to the man's side.   
  
"Uhh..." Was all Auron could manage.   
  
Lulu used a Fury Ultima spell on Yunalesca and Kimahri kept the tentacles away from Tidus and Auron. Rin used another Overdrive on a bunch of tentacles. Tidus used several Curaga spells on Auron. Wakka helped Rikku to her feet now that the Zombie had been irradiated. The group all watched as the tentacles receded and vanished back into the ground. Pyreflies started to swirl around Yunalesca. She was changing again. The ground started to shake and double the tentacles sprang up from the ground. The pyreflies suddenly vanished to reveal the true face of Yunalesca. The giant head was at least fifteen feet tall and looked like it was made out of shiny, dark blue metal. More tentacles sprouted from it like hair. Yunalesca opened her eyes, which were green and cat like now. A purplish-blue pointed tongue poked from between her lips and she smiled. Tidus, Rin, and Auron used their Overdrives at the same time. Wakka tossed his blitzball at the head's eyes and Rikku mixed up a Big Guard to cast on the group. Kimahri cast Haste on everyone. Adrenaline surged through their bodies, their heartbeats started racing. Lulu fired off three Ultima spells in a row without interruption. Yunalesca screamed and lashed at everyone with her tentacles. They all retaliated, pouring everything they had into their attacks. Everyone was starting to burn out. Their bodies ached from exertion but they kept fighting. Even when Yunalesca knocked them all away with an energy wave they'd get right back up and continue to fight. Suddenly, without planning, everyone used their Overdrives at once. The head screamed in fury. Light flashed and the ground trembled. The head started to melt into hundreds of pyreflies. They flew off to reveal Yunalesca. She was on her knees, one arm holding her stomach. Pyreflies were slowly leaving her body.   
  
"If I die, so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only light of hope."   
  
"Then we'll find Spira a new light!" Wakka declared.   
  
"Fool! There is no other way! Even if there was...even if you did destroy Sin...Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew!"   
  
"Your father, Yu Yevon?" Tidus asked softly.   
  
"Ah...Zaon...forgive me. Spira has been robbed of the light of hope. All that remains is sorrow..."   
  
The woman finally faded away. One lone pyrefly drifted over the group before flying out of sight. Tidus bowed his head slightly.   
  
"I can't believe...what we just did..." He murmured.   
  
"Let's do something more unbelievable." Wakka said.   
  
"What?" Rikku asked.   
  
"Destroy Sin without the Final Aeon. Destroy it so it won't come back. I don't know how just yet. But I'll find out, ya?"   
  
Tidus said nothing, turned, and left the room. Kimahri and Rikku followed him.   
  
"We'll think of something..." Lulu said softly, taking Wakka by the arm.   
  
"You ok Auron?" Rin asked.   
  
Auron nodded. "Yes. Let's go."   
  
The group rode the platform back into the Palace and headed for the exit. It was morning. The sunrise could be seen through the palace windows and the various holes in the ceiling. They left the palace. Everyone froze. Sin was "standing" at the Zanarkand Shore. It's many eyes were staring at the group. The beast was making odd noises as well. Wakka walked up behind Tidus and wrapped his arms around the teen protectively. The blonde snuggled back against his guardian and stared up at Sin. The entity wasn't going to attack. If it was it would've done it already.   
  
[I know. The Final Summoning's gone. But I'll think of something! Just, give me a little more time!] The summoner thought.   
  
Sin made another noise and started heading back to the ocean. The air filled with the sound of an engine humming and the airship parted through the clouds. It slowly sailed right past Sin and towards the group. Once the ship was hovering low enough a door in the side of the airship opened and Aniki dropped a rope ladder down. The group climbed the ladder one by one and entered the ship. They followed Aniki to the bridge where Cid and Raylei were waiting.   
  
"Frana du huf?" Cid asked. _"Where to now?"_   
  
"Baaj Temple." Tidus replied. "Then we're going to set down somewhere and let everyone rest."   
  
Cid nodded and motioned to Raylei. She flipped a few switches and the airship started flying towards Baaj.   
  
"It'll be three or so hours before we reach Baaj." Cid said. "Aniki will take you below to have breakfast and rest a bit."   
  
Tidus nodded and Aniki lead them down to the living quarters. They got some breakfast and sat with the other Al Bhed in the eating area.   
  
"Starving..." Kimahri mumbled, eating his bacon with vigor.   
  
Rikku giggled slightly and spooned some cereal into her mouth. Tidus watched his friends eat and talk amongst themselves as he sipped his coffee. He chuckled slightly when he noticed that Auron had to hold his collar down just to have a sip of his tea. Wakka saw that Tidus was sitting by himself and went to sit beside the blonde.   
  
"How're you feeling?" The redhead asked.   
  
"Ok. Kind of tired..."   
  
The summoner bit into his toast and chewed slowly.   
  
"You've been avoiding me, Tidus..." Wakka said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just distracted."   
  
"That's not it. There's definitely something bothering you. You can't even look right at me. Have I done something wrong?"   
  
"No. It's not you. It's me."   
  
Wakka's stomach wrenched. He knew where this was going.   
  
"I don't think we should be together anymore..."   
  
Bingo. Tidus had his last sip of coffee and stood up. He announced that he was tired and walked off. He found the private sleeping quarters that Aniki had shown them earlier and chose a room. He hung his Besaid Aurochs necklace from the door handle so everyone would know the room was occupied. The blonde toed his boots off and pulled off his socks. He pulled his vest off and tossed it onto the bed.   
  
After Tidus left Wakka went back to his sit with friends. He didn't say anything while he finished eating. No one noticed that the redhead had lapsed into silence. Lulu waited until Rikku was done eating then the two left to go rest. Kimahri wolfed down two plates of bacon before deciding he was full and leaving. Rin left soon after Kimahri. Auron finished his tea and looked over at Wakka.   
  
"And here I thought you'd be mating with Tidus by now." The swordsman said.   
  
Wakka laughed a bit, "And here I thought you and Rin would be snog partners by now."   
  
"Touché."   
  
Auron grunted slightly as he stood. His ribs still hurt slightly from the Yunalesca fight.   
  
"Well I'm going to wander around. Want to come with me?"   
  
Wakka shook his head, "I'm going to go see if Tidus wants to mate."   
  
Auron laughed and walked away, shaking his head. The redhead forced a smile to stay on his lips until the other guardian left. Once Auron was gone so was Wakka's smile. The redhead stood and walked to the private sleeping quarters. He saw various things hanging from the door knobs. Hanging from the door closest to him was Tidus' necklace. The guardian sighed and turned the knob, going inside. Tidus was doing pushups in the middle of the room. He didn't even pause when Wakka entered. Sweat was running down his arms and back. The muscles in his arms and legs were quivering from the physical strain.   
  
"Tidus..." Wakka said softly.   
  
The redhead kicked off his boots and socks then went to crouch beside the blonde. He set one hand on the teen's back. Tidus stopped, holding himself up. Tidus' arms quaked from holding up his weight but he ignored his body's warning.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
The teen's arms gave out and he would've smashed face first into the floor if Wakka hadn't caught him. The redhead pulled Tidus up against him and refused to let go. The summoner struggled slightly before giving up and slumping back against his guardian.   
  
"I love you...but I don't deserve you..."   
  
"Why do you think that??"   
  
"Seymour...he..."   
  
"Did he touch you!?" Wakka growled.   
  
"No. He did nothing beyond kissing...but that's my point! I tried to push him away but he wouldn't stop! I should've tried harder!!"   
  
"Tidus..." The redhead kissed the summoner's cheek. "Is that why you broke up with me? You thought I wouldn't want you anymore because of Seymour?"   
  
The blonde didn't say anything but nodded.   
  
"Tidus. He forced himself on you. You didn't want it, did you?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You tried to push him away and get him to stop, ya?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You're no less desirable to me because of what some asshole did to you. Yes. I am angry, but angry at Seymour. Not you."   
  
Tidus turned in Wakka's embrace. His eyes were shining with unfallen tears. "You still love me?"   
  
"Yes. I love you..." The redhead smiled. "Silly twit."   
  
The blonde laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Wakka's throat. "Will you forgive me for pulling away from you?"   
  
"Already forgiven, love. Tidus?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Be mine again?"   
  
A small blush colored Tidus' cheeks. "Ok..."   
  
Wakka smiled wolfishly. "So how many pushups did you do?"   
  
"Fifty or so..."   
  
"Rawr..."   
  
Tidus laughed and wrapped his arms around Wakka's neck.   
  
"Tidus?"   
  
"Yes Wakka?"   
  
"Wanna mate?"   
  
The blonde giggled, "Where'd you get that term from??"   
  
"Auron."   
  
"That doesn't surprise me..."   
  
"Well...?"   
  
"The summoner chuckled again. "Sure. Mating sounds good."   
  
**Insert a sex scene between Wakka and Tidus here**   
  
"Mmm..." Wakka snuggled up against the blonde. "Love you..."   
  
"Love you too." The summoner replied, still bright red.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You know the drill. If you want the uncensored lemon e-mail me (yaoijunkie@hotmail.com) R&R please ^^ 


	24. Ch 24: Baaj Temple

  
  
While Wakka and Tidus were snuggling in their room Auron was wandering around the ship. He was thinking about what his fellow redheaded guardian had said and the kiss Rin had given him in Bevelle. He hadn't been kissed since Braska...The man's cheeks colored slightly and he pushed those thoughts out of his head.   
  
[I was young and naive back then. And Braska was...lonely...]   
  
At least that's what Auron had convinced himself with. He refused to let himself believe that Braska had fallen in love with him. The swordsman found himself the deck. He leaned on the railing and watched out the window. There wasn't much to see. The airship was moving too fast.   
  
"You look lost..."   
  
Auron looked over to see Rin walking up to him. He stopped beside Auron and offered the man a smile. The older guardian smiled back.   
  
"A little lost in the past maybe..."   
  
Rin nodded, "I understand."   
  
"Rin?"   
  
"Mmn?"   
  
"Did you...lose anyone to Sin?"   
  
"Not that I remember. Rajhel and I never knew our parents. Neither of us remember them either. We both grew up in an orphanage. I don't know if they were killed by Sin or something else."   
  
The swordsman nodded. Slight color came to Rin's cheeks as his friend leaned closer to him.   
  
"And that...kiss you gave me Bevelle..."   
  
"Yes?" Rin squeaked, his cheeks coloring more.   
  
"What did you mean by it...?" Auron unzipped the back of his collar.   
  
"I-i...are you going to hurt me?"   
  
"What do you think?" He asked, pulling his collar free and letting it drop to the floor.   
  
"No...?"   
  
Auron smiled crookedly, "No."   
  
Auron grabbed the Al Bhed by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. Rin made a cute mewling noise and he braced his hands against Auron's muscular chest. The swordsman's free hand snaked around Rin's waist pulling the blonde closer. They didn't break the kiss until they both desperately needed air. Even then Auron kissed his companion's cheek and ear while the blonde panted softly.   
  
"Does this mean you like me?" Rin asked with a cheeky grin.   
  
Auron chuckled and pressed a light kiss to the other guardian's lips. "M-hm..."   
  
The blonde frowned slightly and brought a finger up to trace a rather large scar that ran down Auron's neck. The swordsman swallowed, making the scar seem alive.   
  
"A souvenir from Yunalesca...?" The Al Bhed asked.   
  
Auron nodded then froze slightly as Rin pressed a kiss to his scar.   
  
"Sorry..." Rin mumbled.   
  
"No. It's ok. Felt good..."   
  
A slight blush streaked across Rin's nose and he smiled shyly. Auron smirked and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.   
  
********************   
  
Lulu and Rikku were cuddled up in bed together. The blonde giggled as Lulu shot her bra across the room.   
  
"You have to get that for me after!" Rikku commanded.   
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
Rikku giggled again as Lulu kissed her shoulder.   
  
"I suppose we should be thinking up brilliant ways to defeat Sin..." The mage sighed.   
  
The Al Bhed sighed too, rolling on her side to face Lulu.   
  
"I thought of something but I don't know if it'll work or not..."   
  
"Well share away, love."   
  
Rikku told Lulu her plan. She had just finished when Cid blasted over the intercom.   
  
"We're floating over Baaj right now! Wake up and get moving!"   
  
********************   
  
Auron growled slightly and nipped at Rin's bottom lip before releasing his captive.   
  
"We'll finish this later..." He said, picking his collar up and walking off.   
  
"One can only dream..." Rin murmured to himself with a gaga expression on his face.   
  
Then, with the fleeting thought of [Auron is such a stud!], Rin ran off.   
  
The group, now all fully dressed, met up at the very bottom of the ship. Aniki opened a door and rolled the rope ladder out. Rin's color faded from his face when he saw how far down they had to climb. Kimahri was already climbing down the ladder, face first. Rin shivered. He didn't know how the Ronso could do that. Once he was all the way down Kimahri held the ladder for everyone else. Tidus went next, Wakka not far behind. Rikku and Lulu went after that.   
  
"I think I'll stay here." Rin said. Tiny droplets of sweat beaded on his upper lip.   
  
"Tidus needs your guardianship." Auron replied. "Get on my back. I'll carry you down. The ladder will hold the weight, right?"   
  
Aniki nodded.   
  
"W-what?" Rin sputtered.   
  
"Get on my back."   
  
The Al Bhed stared at Auron like he was crazy. The dark-haired man smirked, walked over to Rin, and kissed him.   
  
"You can hang on as tight as you want..."   
  
"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Rikku's voice yelled.   
  
With a deflated sigh Rin climbed onto Auron's back. He blushed and wrapped his legs around the swordsman's middle and his arms around the man's neck.   
  
"Hold on. Here we go."   
  
Auron swung out onto the ladder. It swayed a bit. Rin dug his fingernails into Auron's leather chest plate. The climb down wasn't as bad as Rin expected but then again he did have his eyes closed the entire time. Once he felt Auron's feet hit the ground he dropped from the man's back and opened his eyes.   
  
"You're such a wuss, Rin." Rikku teased.   
  
In response Rin stuck his tongue out at the girl. The group (even Rin) had a laugh and they continued on their way.   
  
"So...why are we here?" Lulu asked.   
  
"There's a Fayth here and I have to find some way to free her..." Tidus replied.   
  
The group made their way through the water-logged paths until they found a deep, circular pool.   
  
"This is the other entrance. This'll take us back to the place we first came too."   
  
One by one they jumped into the pool and swam under. There was a ragged hole between two statues and Tidus swam through it. He felt something brush against his leg and turned to see Wakka grinning at him. He smiled back and swam through a short tunnel. It wasn't long before he spotted light above him and surfaced. He pulled himself onto some stone stairs and helped his guardians up.   
  
"Brr..." Wakka shivered then placed a kiss on Tidus' lips.   
  
Tidus smirked and helped Rikku out of the water. Once all his guardians were present and accounted for he lead them up a long, dark set of steps. They found themselves in the long, torch-lit room Tidus and his original guardians had found the first time they visited.   
  
"I've freed all the Fayths." Tidus whispered.   
  
The group watched in awe as one by one the Fayth started to leave Tidus' body. The Cerberus brothers were quite handsome. Each had a shaggy brown mop of hair (cut in different styles) and piercing violet eyes. Ifrit's Fayth looked a lot like Tidus with his unruly blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe he was an ancestor of the summoner? Ixion's Fayth looked like he was once a great mage. He had silver hair that was spiked out in a more gravity-defying hairstyle than Wakka's and his eyes were black as coal. Shiva's Fayth was a beautiful young woman. She had silky-looking white hair and very light blue (almost transparent) eyes. Nathaniel Leviathan was as cute as a button. He didn't look a day older than eight. His caramel-colored hair was combed neatly. His eyes were almost like Yuna's: one blue, one violet. Lulu smiled as she saw her father, Bahamut's Fayth. Now that he wasn't angsting so much in that awful cave his skin tone had taken on a healthier color and his eyes had returned to their normal green color. Alexia was the last Fayth to emerge from Tidus. She smiled slightly and nodded at Tidus and his guardians. She motioned to the other Fayth and they each walked to a statue.   
  
"I get it now. The symbols on the floor correspond to each Temple they're from..." Tidus murmured.   
  
The party kept watching the spectacle in front of them. Each Fayth leaned down and traced their finger through the symbol on the floor. Magick filled each symbol and they returned to Tidus' subconscious. The magick seal in front of the shield vanished and Tidus saw that the shield had a symbol carved into it as well. Alexia stepped forward and put her hand on the shield. The symbol glowed a purplish black and the shield slid open. She smiled and returned to Tidus.   
  
"That was uber-cool." Rikku blinked.   
  
"Yeah." Rin agreed.   
  
"Let's go..." Tidus said.   
  
The summoner and his guardians entered the chamber of the Fayth. Tidus barely even started to pray when the brunette woman with the blue eyes appeared.   
  
"You are Maester Seymour's mother." Tidus said softly.   
  
"So you know. Yet you still seek my aid? My son...Do you not hate him?"   
  
The blonde blushed in shame. He couldn't think of anything to say. Neither could his guardians.   
  
"It is all right. He is the one who sowed the seeds of hatred. He is to blame."   
  
A transparent image of young Seymour crying appeared beside her. She looked at the image briefly before continuing.   
  
"But I am at fault for letting him become what he is. He was always alone...half Guado, half man. I wanted to give him the strength to live by himself. And so I became a fayth. But... because I let him taste power, he began to thirst for more. He was not satisfied with my aeon. He wanted more. More power."   
  
And he found Sin..." Auron grumbled.   
  
"Yes. Come, Summoner. I will bestow you with my power. The Dark Aeon, Anima." The image of young Seymour disappeared and an apparition of Anima rose up behind Seymour's mother. "Destroy Sin and my son's obsession with it. Though it is small recompense for what I did to him."   
  
The image of Anima vanished and Seymour's mother lunged at Tidus. It felt like someone smacked him in the stomach with a 2x4 as she burrowed into his subconscious. He coughed, choked, and took a deep breath. Wakka immediately hugged the summoner close to him.   
  
"I'm...ok..." He gasped.   
  
Once the boy had stopped shaking he and the others made their way back to the airship. Once they'd all changed into dry clothes they met on the bridge for a meeting.   
  
"So anyone have any good ideas on how to destroy Sin?" Raylei asked.   
  
"Yevon's teachings." Kimahri replied.   
  
"The teachings won't help us fight Sin." Tidus sighed.   
  
"No answer in the teachings, answers lie outside. Must know both sides to find answer."   
  
"Both sides..." The summoner repeated thoughtfully.   
  
"Mika knows much. Find him, make him talk."   
  
A bright smile broke out on Tidus' features. "Kimahri that's it! You rule!"   
  
Kimahri grinned.   
  
"Also...Rikku had a thought." Lulu spoke up. "Go ahead Rik..."   
  
"The Hymn is the key." Rikku said.   
  
"The Hymn?" Auron raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Sir Jecht likes the Hymn of the Fayth correct?" The mage asked, looking at Tidus. The blonde nodded. "That's why he was listening to it in Macalania."   
  
"Sin...violence incarnate, listening peacefully." Rin added.   
  
"If we attack Sin head-on, we have little to no chance of winning. However, if he hears the Hymn of the Fayth, he will become docile."   
  
"And that's when we make our move!" Wakka exclaimed. "Might be against the rules and all, but who gives a shit, ya?"   
  
"Ya!" Rikku grinned. "It could really work!"   
  
Tidus nodded. "Yeah. It's worth a try...but first...we head to Bevelle. It's time we paid Maester Mika a visit."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
There. Some Auron/Rin-nage for those of you who waited oh-so-patiently ^~. R&R please ^^. 


	25. Ch 25: Captain of the Love Boat

  
  
And the hormones run wild!! ... o_O *ahem* Anyway... the brief Wakka/Tidus lemon **has been removed** because, all together now, this is ff.net and sex is considered evil here. However the Auron/Rin making out scene is still around.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Cid landed the airship in the Calm Lands and the group made their way to Bevelle on foot. They were walking down the sky bridge to the Bevelle Palace when they were stopped by two armed guards.   
  
"Infidel!" One of the guards growled at Tidus.   
  
"Don't you guys ever give up?" Wakka asked, pulling Tidus behind him.   
  
"You'll regret showing your face here! We'll strike you down in the name of Yevon!" The other guard shouted.   
  
"Give me a break. I'm tired..." Tidus sighed, stepping forward.   
  
"If they want a fight. I have no problem with that." Lulu said.   
  
"Prepare to charge!" The shorter soldier said.   
  
"Stop!" A female voice interrupted.   
  
The guards lowered their rifles and turned to face the nun that was running towards them. It was Shelinda, a nun Tidus and Rikku knew from the blonde summoner's training days. She ran up to the group, panting slightly from her run.   
  
"Captain?" The tall guard asked.   
  
"Sir Tidus is not to be harmed! He's no traitor! That is an evil rumor spread by the Al Bhed...!"   
  
"What!?" Lulu and Rin demanded in unison.   
  
"Maester Mika himself told me." Shelinda said meekly, shrinking away from Lulu's glare.   
  
"Then...what are we to do?"   
  
"Stand down!" Shelinda ordered.   
  
The guards nodded and ran off.   
  
"What was that about us evil Al Bhed?" Lulu frowned, folding her arms.   
  
"I... Truly, I do not understand it myself. All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion. Why, yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard!"   
  
Auron smirked, "Short on believers are they?"   
  
"Yes, the chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined. It's horrible! And all the priests do is blame each other. I worry what will become of Yevon. But no! I must be the rock that stands against the swirling tides, right? Sir Tidus, I must tell you, your courage has been a great inspiration to me."   
  
"Thank-you Shelinda."   
  
"Yeah that's great, but we came here to see Maester Mika. Is he here?" Auron asked.   
  
"Yes. I shall arrange an audience. Please wait in the courtroom."   
  
Shelinda walked off.   
  
"What was all that about the Al Bhed lying?" Rin asked, pouting slightly.   
  
Auron smirked at his fellow guardian. "Simple. Tidus has become Mika's only hope."   
  
"Oh. Okay."   
  
"Just what does he think he can get away with?" Lulu asked.   
  
"Let's teach him some manners!" Rikku exclaimed.   
  
"Yes. Let's." Tidus agreed, walking off.   
  
Tidus and his guardians walked into the courtroom. They weren't surprised to see Mika there. When the old man saw the group his eyes widened.   
  
"Why are you here!? You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?"   
  
"Well...we did meet her..." Wakka said.   
  
"We fought and defeated her." Tidus added.   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more." Auron said.   
  
"You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition? Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!"   
  
"Hey, maybe that's not the only way! We think we've got another!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
"Why that's...that's...preposterous! There is no other way."   
  
"Grand Maester...running away?" Kimahri asked.   
  
"Spira has lost its only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die."   
  
"It won't die!" Tidus shouted.   
  
"Who is this Yu Yevon fella anyway? I mean...who is he really?" Rin asked.   
  
"He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now." Mika mumbled.   
  
With those words the Maester sent himself. He vanished in a cloud of pyreflies.   
  
"Rotten son of a bitch..." Auron muttered.   
  
"Language..." Rin teased.   
  
Auron smirked. The door to the courtroom opened and everyone turned to see Shelinda walk in. She looked around and frowned.   
  
"Where...where is the Grand Maester...?" She asked.   
  
"He...uhm..." The words evaporated from Tidus' mouth. He couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
"He's not here yet. How long must we wait?" Auron demanded.   
  
"That's odd...I'll go look for His Grace."   
  
Shelinda left the room again. Tidus blinked as Leviathan's Fayth appeared beside him.   
  
"It's you." Wakka blinked.   
  
"It's me." Nathaniel grinned. "So have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?"   
  
"I think so." Tidus replied.   
  
"Well?" The boy prodded, clearly interested.   
  
"We fight Yu Yevon." The summoner ventured a guess.   
  
"Yes. It will end with Yu Yevon. Tell me...what do you know about him?"   
  
"He's what makes Sin come back!" Rikku stated.   
  
"Sin is his armor. It protects him." Tidus added.   
  
"Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago. He was the first. Now he lives for one purpose: only to summon. He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake, yet he dreams. But...maybe not forever."   
  
"That's right. Because we're ending it, ya." Wakka answered.   
  
"Yes. Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, Yu Yevon will live. Yu Yevon will join with the Final Aeon. He will transform it into a new Sin."   
  
"Yu Yevon merges with the Aeon..." Tidus murmured.   
  
"Then, protected by this new Sin he has created, Yu Yevon continues the summoning."   
  
"For eternity..." Lulu muttered.   
  
"There is no such thing as eternity if you end it...is there?" Leviathan grinned.   
  
Tidus nodded and the little boy continued.   
  
"Yu Yevon lives inside Sin. Tidus, listen. When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you. Promise me you'll summon us. I'm afraid your swords and magic won't be enough. Please, call us. Promise?"   
  
"Yes. I promise." Tidus replied.   
  
"Thank-you."   
  
Nathaniel smiled and vanished. The doors to the courtroom opened once again and Shelinda ran in.   
  
"I'm afraid the Maester is nowhere to be found!"   
  
"It's okay. We're leaving." The summoner answered.   
  
"Oh...I see."   
  
"Hey. Maybe she could help us with the Hymn." Rikku suggested.   
  
"Good idea." Tidus nodded.   
  
"We need you to tell as many people are you can." Rikku continued.   
  
"What should I tell them?" The nun asked.   
  
"Tomorrow morning a ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along." The Al Bhed replied.   
  
"Everyone in Spira." Lulu added.   
  
"I'm not sure I understand." The nun blinked.   
  
"You don't have to. Just tell everyone." Rikku said.   
  
"Tomorrow morning...a ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. And when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?"   
  
The blonde summoner nodded, "If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin."   
  
"Truly?" Shelinda asked, eyes wide.   
  
"Yes." Tidus nodded firmly.   
  
"That's wonderful! You can count on me! I will tell all of Spira!"   
  
The group bid good-bye to Shelinda and made their way back to the Calm Lands. Tidus was so tired he was practically dragging his feet as he walked along. They were halfway through the Macalania Woods when Wakka scooped the summoner into his arms. Tidus smiled and snuggled into Wakka, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.   
  
"So is this the later you were talking about?" Rin asked quietly.   
  
Auron chuckled a little. "Maybe. You'll find out once we're on the ship."   
  
Rin pouted making Auron laugh. Rikku turned to stare at him.   
  
"What?" The swordsman asked.   
  
"I told him a dirty joke." Rin grinned.   
  
Rikku giggled, shook her head, and turned back around. Tidus lay his head in the crook of Wakka's neck and smiled. The redhead, in the words of Rikku, smelled "yummylicious". Like the sea, soap, and cologne. He smiled sleepily then dozed off right in Wakka's arms.   
  
He was awakened when Wakka set him in bed. The redhead smiled at him and stroked his cheek.   
  
"Sorry about that...go back to sleep..."   
  
The blonde shook his head and held his arms out to Wakka. The guardian chuckled and folded into his summoner's embrace. Tidus squirmed a bit and giggled as Wakka kissed his neck.   
  
"That tickles...!"   
  
The older man just grinned and placed a kiss on Tidus' lips.   
  
"I love you..."   
  
"Love you too, Wakka."   
  
Wakka leaned down and captured the blonde's lips again. Tidus laughed as Wakka turned over so the summoner was on top. He smiled down at his guardian.   
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked.   
  
Wakka nodded and started tugging Tidus' gloves off. The summoner let him toss away his gloves and shrugged his vest off. It wasn't long before Wakka's vest joined Tidus' and the two men were ripping off each other's pants.   
  
*******************   
  
Rin was on the deck watching out the window when he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled and pretended he didn't hear them. His smile grew as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Hello..." Auron said nuzzling his cheek against Rin's.   
  
"Hi Auron."   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
"Not much. The clouds going by. Where did Cid say he was going to land?"   
  
"Somewhere close to Luca."   
  
Rin lay his head back against Auron's shoulder and smiled. "You took your collar off again. Expecting more kisses...?"   
  
The swordsman half-smiled, splaying one hand on Rin's stomach. "Demanding more..."   
  
"Oh, I see." Rin laughed. "And if I say no?"   
  
"I'll cry."   
  
The Al Bhed laughed again. "You will not."   
  
"I'll make you cry?" Auron suggested.   
  
"Meep! Ok, ok...I'll kiss yah."   
  
The taller guardian chuckled and tipped Rin's chin up. His lips had just brushed the blonde's when a voice interrupted.   
  
"Wow! I didn't think you knew how to put the moves on people!" Rikku teased.   
  
Auron snarled playfully at the girl, giving Rin a squeeze. "I don't put the moves on people. I claim them."   
  
"Poor Rin. You have my sympathies..." The girl chuckled.   
  
"Scat. You pest." Auron smirked.   
  
Rikku stuck her tongue out at the man but then smiled. "Ok, ok. I'll go. Lulu's expecting me anyway."   
  
"Wow. I didn't think you knew how to seduce a pretty black mage." The swordsman said.   
  
"Oh you're sooooo funny!"   
  
Rikku grinned at Auron and Rin one more time before skipping off. Rin turned in Auron's arms.   
  
"Did you mean it?" He asked.   
  
"Mean what?"   
  
"That you claimed me..."   
  
Auron smiled. "If you like that..."   
  
"Oh I like that. That suits me just fine...now kiss me..."   
  
"You're calling the shots, huh?"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
Auron chuckled and pulled Rin into a lip-bruising kiss. The man made a kittenish noise and parted his lips. The older man wasted no time and twined his tongue with the blonde's. Rin tugged at Auron's robe and the guardian shrugged it off. He hung it over the railing then sat Rin on the railing too. The blonde's legs wrapped around Auron's waist. Suddenly he giggled and Auron broke the kiss, confused.   
  
"Sorry." Rin grinned. "You just never seemed like the ass-grabbing type."   
  
Auron mock glared at the Al Bhed, giving the blonde's bum a squeeze. "What can I say? You have a nice ass..."   
  
Rin blushed and he broke into embarrassed giggles, resting his head against Auron's chest. The man smirked and held Rin until the man's laughter subsided.   
  
"Are you mad at me now?" He asked.   
  
"Of course not. I've still got a hold of your ass don't I?"   
  
Rin smiled and leaned up to kiss Auron again. He almost started laughing again when Auron squeezed his bum, but stopped himself. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this moment. The sound of footsteps interrupted their makeout session. Auron moved his hands up to the small of Rin's back but didn't break the kiss. If he had been with anyone else Rin probably would've broke the kiss and stood at least three meters away from his companion. But with Auron...he didn't really care who saw them. The Al Bhed opened one eye slightly. An Al Bhed Psyche walked by, eyes wide. Rin smiled against Auron's mouth. Once the Psyche's footsteps had faded into the distance Auron's hands moved back down to their original position.   
  
**********************   
  
**Insert a brief lemony scene between Wakka and Tidus here.**   
  
He kissed the blonde's sweaty brow then nudged the boy onto his side. Tidus complied and rolled to face away from Wakka. The redhead spooned against the younger man's back and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Tidus' cheek and sighed happily. They were just about asleep when the intercom crackled to life.   
  
"Auron and Rin! Stop making out in my hallways! I am NOT the Captain of the Love Boat!" Cid blared.   
  
Wakka and Tidus exchanged looks. Auron and Rin!!?   
  
Auron growled and Rin turned red. He hopped off the railing and grabbed Auron's robe.   
  
"Let's take this to my room, shall we?"   
  
The swordsman nodded and followed Rin to his room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Must...stop...consuming...sugar...@_@ Anyway the lemony scene in this chapter is very brief, but if you still want it e-mail me (yaoijunkie@hotmail.com) R&R please ^^. 


	26. Ch 26: Angst and Sin

  
  
Rin tossed Auron's coat onto the nearest chair and sat on the bed. He smiled as the swordsman sat beside him.   
  
"We should probably get some rest." The older guardian said.   
  
Rin nodded. He placed a kiss on Auron's lips and pulled his shirt off. He tossed it into the chair with Auron's coat and cuddled up under the covers. Auron removed his leather shirt and climbed into bed beside Rin. The blonde smiled as he felt Auron's arms slide around his waist. He pressed back against Auron and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.   
  
----------------------------   
  
A few hours later Cid landed the airship in outside Luca and the group, now rested, decided to go for supper.   
  
"Basik!" Kimahri exclaimed.   
  
"Little Kimahri...!"   
  
Basik hugged his little brother tightly.   
  
"Kimahri is sorry, brother." The Ronso whispered. "Kimahri failed to protect his people."   
  
"Not your fault Little Kimahri..." Basik replied. "Kimahri tried his best."   
  
Kimahri nodded slightly and nuzzled his brother's shoulder. Basik reached out and ruffled Tidus' hair with his free hand.   
  
"Ronso will shine your statue brightest." He said with a smile.   
  
"Thank-you...but I doubt anyone would make a statue for a 'traitor'." The summoner replied.   
  
"Then Ronso will make! With grand horn on head!"   
  
Tidus giggled. "That would be wonderful. Would you like to join us for supper, Basik?"   
  
Basik gave his brother one more hug before releasing the Ronso. "Yes."   
  
The group made their way to a restaurant and ordered supper. Cid even managed to behave when a few snoopy Yevonites stared at the group. Raylei and Rikku were talking like old friends and Aniki and Rin were having an animated conversation. Once the group finished their meal, they paid for their food, and left the restaurant. They spent the remainder of the early evening at the Stadium. Basik got them V.I.P. passes and they were allowed in the Sphere Pool. Lulu, Rin, Rikku, Auron, and Aniki made up one team. Tidus, Wakka, Basik, Kimahri, and Cid made up the other. Raylei was the ref. They played well into the night. It was passed ten when they finally ended their game. Tidus' team won 16-15. Not bothering to dry off or shower the soaking wet group bid good-bye to Basik and headed back to the airship.   
  
"A'right. Tomorrow. Six o'clock we kick Sin's ass." Cid said.   
  
The group nodded and parted ways. The night was both tense and sad. Tidus couldn't sleep but Wakka had managed to doze off sometime after they made love. The blonde cuddled against Wakka's side and listened to the redhead's slow breathing. Tidus rested his head on his guardian's chest. He listened to Wakka's heartbeat and smiled softly.   
  
"I love you, Wakka..." He whispered to the dark.   
  
*******************   
  
Rin couldn't fall asleep either. Finally he threw the covers off and stood out of bed. Not wanting to risk running down the hall butt-naked he put his jeans on and walked down the hall to Auron's room. He sighed and looked at the clock in the hallway. It was one in the morning.   
  
"Auron?" He asked softly.   
  
"Come in, Rin."   
  
The Al Bhed blushed and opened Auron's door, walking inside. The man wasn't asleep and didn't appear to have slept at all. He was sitting on the bed sharpening his katana. Rin's blush darkened. The other guardian was only wearing his black pants. The blonde watched the muscles in Auron's arms and chest flex as he sharpened his weapon. Auron looked up at him and smirked, chuckling slightly.   
  
"What?" Rin asked.   
  
The older man set his katana and sharpening stone aside. "Took everything off except for the choker?"   
  
The Al Bhed blushed, touching the red leather choker around his neck. "I've had it since I was sixteen. I forget to take it off sometimes..."   
  
"What's the ring on it for?"   
  
Rin shrugged, "Decoration."   
  
Auron motioned for Rin to sit beside him. The guardian nodded and sat beside the brunette. The older man smirked and hooked his middle finger through the ring on Rin's choker, pulling the blonde close.   
  
"Auron...!"   
  
"Yes...?"   
  
"Don't pull too hard...the ring might come off..."   
  
The brunette laughed and nodded. He tugged on the ring again, pressing his lips to Rin's. The Al Bhed moaned slightly and parted his lips. Of course Auron wasn't one to waste opportunity and slid his tongue into Rin's mouth. Their tongues twined together and rubbed over each other. Auron abandoned the ring, clasping the back of Rin's neck instead. Deciding to be bold the Al Bhed hitched himself into his companion's lap, straddling the older man. Auron smirked against Rin's mouth, pulling the blonde closer. Rin went to unclasp Auron's pants but the older guardian grabbed his hands.   
  
"No..." Auron said quietly, breaking their kiss.   
  
"No?"   
  
"No."   
  
Awkward silence fell over the two men.   
  
"Feeling tired now...I think...I'll go...sleep..." Rin mumbled, standing up.   
  
Auron sighed as his Al Bhed companion stood and left his room.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Tidus was still awake when the sun began to rise. He leaned over and softly kissed Wakka's lips.   
  
"Wake up honey..."   
  
The redhead moaned softly and yawned. "Tidus...?"   
  
"Yes..." The teen kissed Wakka again. "It's time to get up..."   
  
Rin watched the sun rise from his bed. His cheeks felt dry and sticky from the tears he didn't bother drying. He put his shirt and boots on, unclasped his choker, and stuffed it into his carrier. He walked out of his room just as Auron emerged from his. The swordsman started to walking over towards him but he hurried off.   
  
"Kimahri!" He called, relieved to spot the Ronso.   
  
"Morning Rin." Kimahri replied.   
  
"Luuuu...wake uuuuuuup...." Rikku said in a sing-song voice.   
  
Lulu tried not to snicker. "No. Sleeping. Go away."   
  
"You sound like Kimahri."   
  
The mage burst into laughter and opened her eyes. "I do not!"   
  
"Not now but before you did." The blonde grinned. "Now come on. It's time to get up."   
  
Lulu giggled.   
  
"Now what?"   
  
"My lipstick is smudged all over your lips dear Rikku."   
  
The teen blushed and scrubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. "C'mon. Auron and Cid will blow gaskets if we don't hurry."   
  
"Ok. Ok."   
  
Lulu placed a kiss on Rikku's cheek before hopping out of bed.   
  
The group collected on the bridge of the airship. Raylei already had the engines warmed up and ready to go. The airship lifted up into the sky and took off. Aniki was using the Sphere finder to locate Sin. Tidus looked from Rin to Auron. For two men who'd been caught making out in the hallway they didn't seem very friendly towards each other. Rin seemed to be looking everywhere except in Auron's direction. Cid finally broke the silence.   
  
"Well, this is it, eh?"   
  
Tidus nodded, "Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin and we're gonna find him."   
  
"Let's get this show on the rode then!"   
  
The man walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. The Hymn of the Fayth started to play.   
  
"I hope Shelinda delivered our message." Rikku said.   
  
"Sin!" Aniki suddenly cried.   
  
An image of Sin had indeed popped up on the Sphere Finder.   
  
"All right. We're going in." Tidus said.   
  
"And how are we doing that?" Lulu asked.   
  
"The easy way of course." Wakka grinned.   
  
"Of course." The mage rolled her eyes.   
  
Cid looked confused.   
  
"If we can't go through the mouth we'll blast him a new one!" Tidus elaborated.   
  
Cid laughed. "Now that's my kind of plan!!"   
  
"And I know what we can use." Raylei added.   
  
Cid nodded at her. "Right. We'll give that thing a new blowhole!!"   
  
"Right. Let's go!!" The summoner called.   
  
The blonde and his guardians ran from the bridge. They made their way through the ship and onto the outside deck. They could hear the Hymn of the Fayth for miles around.   
  
"Everyone's singing!" Rikku exclaimed. "They listened to us!"   
  
"Then let's not let them down." Auron replied.   
  
"Tidus...?" Wakka asked.   
  
The blonde looked over his shoulder at the redhead. "Yeah?"   
  
"You don't need this anymore, right?" The guardian asked, holding up Tidus' audio sphere.   
  
The blonde blushed, embarrassed. "Right."   
  
Wakka grinned and threw the sphere overboard. Suddenly the whole airship shook and Wakka grabbed onto Tidus' arm.   
  
"This is not good, ya?"   
  
The group watched as a massive ball of energy formed in front of Sin.   
  
"It's using a Gravity spell." Lulu said.   
  
The ship shook violently again as the Gravity spell consumed Sin. The beast opened its mouth firing the spell off. Eight smaller Gravity spells shot away from Sin's body at an alarming speed. Tidus wrapped his arms around Wakka's waist and held on tight as the airship lurched. The balls of energy cut through everything: the ocean, the cliffsides, even the clouds! Leaving a weird-looking clear tunnel behind. Suddenly the airship stopped shaking and everything went silent. Rikku looked up at the distorted clouds in horrified awe. Then around at the ocean and the cliffs. Everything began to tremble and Rikku gasped.   
  
"Whoa!!" She cried as the ocean seemed to cave in.   
  
The ground shook and started to explode. The airship rocked violently sending everyone falling to the deck. Lulu hung onto Rikku's hand for dear life. Both Wakka and Kimahri had a hold of Tidus. The summoner groaned and lifted his head up. Sticky blood was running down the side of his face and his head stung.   
  
"Shit. Baby...are you ok?" Wakka asked.   
  
The blonde nodded.   
  
"Sin's pulling us in!" Cid and Rikku shouted at the same time.   
  
The group scrambled to their knees and looked up in time to see Sin flying alongside them.   
  
"I saw something shine at the base of Sin's arm. I think it's a weak point!" Raylei shouted to her husband.   
  
Cid nodded and motioned to Aniki. "Shoot the bastard down!!"   
  
The Al Bhed nodded and flipped a switch on the panel in front of him. Cid grabbed the intercom.   
  
"Here goes! Everyone hang onto something!!"   
  
Two large cone-like structures lowered from the base of the airship. The weapon fired a lightning-like energy blast. The blast hit Sin's fin dead on, totally shearing it off of the beast's body. Tidus smiled despite the pain in his head.   
  
"Got it!!" Rikku cried.   
  
"Time to hit the other side! FIRE!" Cid ordered.   
  
Aniki fired the gun again. His aim was flawless and Sin's right fin was blasted off too. Sin made a whale-like noise and started spiraling out of control. It's tail struck the airship sending it rearing backwards. Rin nearly slid right off the side of the ship but Lulu and Rikku grabbed him. The people of Bevelle could hardly believe their eyes when they looked up. Sin was about to make a crash landing in the sea right beside their city! The fiend moaned again, trailing blue energy as it fell from the sky. Everything trembled and the sky rumbled as Sin plowed into the shallow ocean sending water and sand everywhere.   
  
"I don't believe my eyes..." Raylei whispered.   
  
"Believe it, woman! Our daughter and her friends kicked Sin's ass!"   
  
Everyone turned as Tidus and his guardians entered the bridge.   
  
"It's going to come back." Tidus said.   
  
"What!? You've got to be kidding me!" Cid cried.   
  
"We have to beat the guy inside Sin." Rikku answered.   
  
"We have only weakened Sin." Lulu added.   
  
"Let's just end this...quickly. The Fayth said they'd help us, ya?" Wakka said.   
  
Tidus frowned. It looked like he was concentrating on something.   
  
"Tidus?" Auron raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Sin is reborn when Yu Yevon merges with an aeon, isn't that right?" He asked finally.   
  
Auron nodded.   
  
"If I summon an aeon, Yu Yevon will join with it. But at first it'll be small...won't it?"   
  
"Yeah...Then, we might be able to beat it without the Final Summoning!"   
  
"I don't know. What if he jumps again?" Tidus frowned.   
  
"Then we'll take it down again!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
Rin nodded. "We'll fight him until there's no place left to run."   
  
"I don't get it." Rikku murmured. "What exactly is Yu Yevon summoning from within Sin anyway??"   
  
"Fayth." Auron replied. "Fayth in training actually. He influences people at random to give their souls for their loved ones..."   
  
"Like Alexia and Seymour's mother..." Tidus said softly.   
  
"Exactly. As long as there are Fayth there are summoners. As long as there are summoners there is the Final Summoning. Which means a never-ending Sin..."   
  
"But now that we've defeated Yunalesca..."   
  
"Yu Yevon's influence is useless. Eventually it'll find a way around that but not if we stop him now."   
  
Tidus nodded. His hands curled into determined fists.   
  
"Hey! Something's happening to Sin!" Raylei exclaimed.   
  
Everyone ran to the bridge's glass front and looked out. Large white winds sprouted from the holes where Sin's fins used to be and the entity floated up into the sky.   
  
"Jecht is waiting for you..." Auron said.   
  
The blonde nodded and turned to Cid. "Take us in. We'll do the rest."   
  
Raylei took a deep breath before flying for Sin.   
  
"It's not going to open up voluntarily." She said.   
  
"Give it a shot, Aniki!" Cid commanded.   
  
"I can't."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"The gun is busted."   
  
"Damnit!!"   
  
"Leave that to us..." Tidus said.   
  
Cid nodded and the crew returned to the outside deck. As Raylei slowly moved the airship forward the group cast all the spells they could on Sin. The monster made a deep groaning noise and opened its mouth wide. White mist bubbled out of the beast's maw but Raylei steered the ship forward fearlessly. The ship passed through Sin's mouth without a problem and suddenly they were inside Sin. Mist and pyreflies were everywhere. The group looked around in awe. A shiver ran down Tidus' spine as Seymour's sinister laugh was heard. Wakka immediately brought the summoner close to him as a huge transparent image of Seymour's face appeared in front of the airship. Raylei just sneered and punched the gas, blasting through the image. Tidus gave the fistful of Wakka's vest he had an anxious squeeze.   
  
"We see a clearing. We're going to land." Raylei said over the intercom.   
  
The airship shook slightly as Raylei landed the ship.   
  
[I'm here, dad...] Tidus thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I thought the group fighting Sin's fins in the game was totally useless so I cut that fight out. Yup. R&R please ^^. 


	27. Ch 27: Denouement

  
  
"Stay here but if things get hairy take off without us." Rikku said.   
  
"But..." Raylei frowned.   
  
"It's ok, mom. Really..."   
  
Raylei sighed and hugged Rikku. Once everyone said their good-byes Tidus and his guardians left the ship. They followed a sparkling path to a crystal staircase. Tidus squinted. The stairs vanished into the mist above. The summoner slipped his hand into Wakka's and they started climbing the stairs together. Lulu and Rikku also joined hands and started climbing. Rin briefly looked at Auron then started climbing by himself. Kimahri followed and Auron brought up the rear. The group found themselves on a large, circular stone platform. Tidus wasn't surprised when he heard Seymour chuckle. The summoner unsheathed his sword as the Guado emerged from the mist.   
  
"Don't you ever give up?" Wakka growled.   
  
"Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!!" The former Maester shouted.   
  
"Sin just absorbed you." Tidus replied.   
  
"I will learn to control it from within. I have all the time in the world. Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca..." The Guado unsheathed a long sword. "...the only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!!"   
  
"We can stop you!" The summoner exclaimed.   
  
"By all means...summoner...try..." Seymour hissed. "You should thank me. Your death means your father's life!!"   
  
Tidus and Seymour rushed at each other, swords ready. Rikku winced and could barely stop herself from covering her eyes as the two clashed. Sparks flew everywhere as the swords collided. Tidus pushed against Seymour's sword with all his might. The Guado leaned close, licking some of the dried blood from the side of Tidus' face. That tore it. Tidus' guardians rushed into the fray. Seymour backed away quickly, catching Tidus off balance. The blonde cried out as Seymour's blade slashed down his cheek. The summoner fell backwards into Wakka's arms. Rikku and Lulu rushed Seymour at the same time. The man kicked Lulu in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. He turned just in time to stop Rikku's Jammer from jamming into the back of his neck. He attempted to break her wrist but she kicked him right in the nuts.   
  
"You little bitch!" He snarled.   
  
"Bite me!" She replied, kicking Seymour in the face.   
  
The Guado stumbled back, his nose bleeding, but he stayed on his feet. Rin struck at Seymour, his nunchaku catching the side of the Maester's head. Seymour blew Rin away with a Firaga spell. Kimahri and Auron rushed at the man. The Ronso and Seymour clashed. The long sword's blade was inches from cutting Kimahri's throat but the feline guardian did not relent. Auron raised his katana for an easy hit but Seymour saw him coming and blasted him with a Thundara spell. Lulu went to attend to Rin and Auron. Wakka and Tidus went to Kimahri's aid. The blonde flew at Seymour, distracting him from the Ronso. The sword only ended up cutting the cat's shoulder as the Guado turned. Wakka tossed his blitzball as hard as he could. It rebounded off Seymour's back with a sickening crunch. The Maester stumbled forward only to be struck backwards by a Flare spell from Lulu. Tidus knocked Seymour's sword away. It went flying into the mist somewhere. The Guado looked up at Tidus. A small dribble of blood ran from the teen's nose and he sniffed it back.   
  
"No!" Seymour wailed pitifully.   
  
"Send him! Now!" Auron ordered.   
  
Tidus nodded and started sending the Maester. Seymour glared up at the boy.   
  
"So it is you, after all, who will send me. But even after I'm gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail."   
  
A beam of light shot through the mist and struck Seymour. The Guado exploded in a cloud of pyreflies and Tidus lowered his sword.   
  
"Sin will be right behind you. I promise..." He mumbled quietly, sniffing more blood back.   
  
"Tidus..." Wakka rushed to the blonde's side. "Are you ok?"   
  
"Yes Wakka..." Tidus forced himself to smile. "I'm ok..."   
  
The redhead forced a smile too and brushed a kiss across Tidus' bruised forehead.   
  
"Are you two ok?" Rikku asked.   
  
"I'm fine." Rin replied.   
  
Auron nodded.   
  
"Kimahri?" Lulu asked.   
  
The Ronso nodded. "Kimahri fine."   
  
"Let's keep going." Tidus said.   
  
The guardians nodded and followed their summoner into the mist. It wasn't long before they found themselves in a weird mechanical...city? Tidus wasn't sure if it was a city. Neither were his guardians. They walked through the maze-like streets until they came to a long, narrow path. Cautiously they walked down the path only to find nothing but an empty square platform. Rikku was about to say "dead end" when a huge thing fell from the sky. Tidus and his friends jumped backwards as the giant object crashed onto the platform they'd just been standing on. They all looked up in awe. It was a tower. A huge one at that and it was covered in Yu Yevon symbols.   
  
"A tower from the sky...?" Rikku murmured. Mostly to herself.   
  
Everyone inched closer. The Yu Yevon symbol on the base of the tower started to glow and suddenly they found themselves engulfed in white light. Once the light faded they were in an entirely different place. It looked like a clearing in the Macalania Woods but everything behind the trees was just blue mist.   
  
"Hello!?" Tidus called.   
  
Suddenly an image of his mother appeared.   
  
"Mother!" He cried.   
  
The image vanished and popped up on the other side of the weird clearing. It vanished quickly again and reappeared beside Rikku.   
  
"What is this??" Lulu asked.   
  
Auron frowned thoughtfully. The image was holding something shiny in its hands.   
  
"Get that thing out of her hands!" Auron called.   
  
The group chased the image around the clearing. Finally Kimahri plucked the shiny object from Maya's hands and the image burst into pyreflies.   
  
"What is it?" Tidus asked.   
  
"Elixir." Kimahri replied.   
  
"They are preparing us for the battles ahead. Testing us..." Auron said in his philosophical tone.   
  
As if on cue an image of Aiyana started blinking around the clearing. They chased her around and got another Elixir. Then Gatta appeared. Rikku got a new Targe from him. Wakka felt like bursting into tears when an image of his brother appeared. The redhead got a new blitzball from him. Rayna was next. They received a Mega-Potion from her. Kelk Ronso was the next image the group chased around. Kimahri got an upgraded spear from the former Maester. Kinoc came next and Auron received a stronger Bracer. Belgemine, the nun who trained Tidus until a Sin-attack on Besaid ended her life, was next. Tidus got an upgraded Shield from her. They had to chase Mika's image around for quite a while before Rin finally snatched the Ether from his hands. Lastly Braska showed up. Tidus grabbed the shining object from the High Summoner's hands. The older summoner burst into pyreflies and the group felt their strength renew. Everything was silent. No one else popped up.   
  
"Is...it...over?" Rikku panted. Out of breath from running around.   
  
As if to answer Rikku's question the clearing started to shake and tremble. Suddenly Tidus was sucked upwards into the sky! He only managed to shout "Wak...!" before he vanished.   
  
"Tidus!!" Wakka called.   
  
"Eeeeek!" Rikku shrieked as she was sucked into the sky.   
  
Lulu and Kimahri were sucked up next. Rin's head struck the ground as he was suddenly turned upside down and pulled into the air. Auron and Wakka were next. They both shielded their eyes as blinding white light engulfed them again. When the light faded they were all together again. Wakka barely had time to blink before Tidus hugged him. Everyone looked around. They were in a place that strangely reminded them all of Zanarkand. Above them was a sky full of stars. Tidus looked up at the stars then looked around again. His gaze locked on something straight ahead. Everyone looked. There was Jecht, standing with his back facing them.   
  
"Hi Auron." He said.   
  
"...Hi." Auron replied.   
  
Jecht turned around. His gaze settled on Tidus.   
  
"Shit you got big! Lookit you! You're tall and what is that? Muscle?? You've really grown..."   
  
"Yeah...but you're still bigger."   
  
"Well, I am Sin. you know." The man grinned.   
  
"That's not funny."   
  
Jecht laughed, "Well then...I mean...you know. Let's end this...summoner."   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Tidus refused to let himself cry, "I hate you!!"   
  
"I know, I know. You know what you have to do."   
  
Tidus nodded and unsheathed Liquid Steel. Jecht saw his wife's favorite scarf tied to the end of his son's sword. He too, refused to let himself cry and turned away.   
  
"I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now. One thing, though... When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry."   
  
"I don't intend to hold back." Tidus informed his father, one tear slipping from the corner of his eye.   
  
"You're right..." Jecht mumbled.   
  
Suddenly Jecht turned and Tidus found himself wrapped in an awkward hug. The man then released his son and walked to the edge of the platform everyone was standing on.   
  
"Well then...don't disappoint me boy!"   
  
Jecht lifted his hands in the air and formed an energy beam. A sphere of energy formed in his chest. Wakka tried to hold Tidus back but the summoner ran towards his father. Jecht walked backwards until he fell over the edge. Tidus' eyes widened and he shook his head, stepping back somewhat. His father fell into the swirling yellowish energy below. The ground started to rumble. The summoner's guardians flanked to his sides. Suddenly, a huge flaming fist slammed down right in front Tidus. It was his father...transformed into Braska's Final Aeon!   
  
"I promise this will be quick! Hit me with all you got, dad!" Tidus shouted.   
  
The Aeon before them groaned and swung its massive sword around. Everyone dove for cover. The sword smashed into the ground inches from Rikku's feet. A wall of flame engulfed Tidus and his crew. Lulu fought it off with Shell and Blizzaga spells. Once the fire dissipated she double-cast Flare. Tidus cast Hastega on his group and their adrenaline increased. Auron and Rin used their Overdrives.   
  
"I won't lose!" Tidus shouted close to tears.   
  
The Jecht-monster moaned again and swung its massive sword at Tidus. The blonde hit the ground the sword whizzed over his head...barely. Tidus stood and performed his Overdrive. Kimahri and Wakka were behind him, using their Overdrives too. Rikku mixed up an Ultima spell and unleashed it. The Aeon glared and Rikku and there was a flash of light. The blonde was turned into a statue on the spot.   
  
"Rikku!" Lulu cried.   
  
Tidus turned and cast Esuna on the girl. The stone broke away and Rikku fell to the ground. Lulu administered a Hi-Potion and the girl coughed. She was ok. Another wave of fire rolled over the group. Tidus was almost constantly using his Overdrive. Suddenly Jecht shuddered, dropping his sword. The massive weapon crashed into the platform, cracking it all over as if it were made of glass. The Aeon fell and something flew from its body. The beast's body exploded in a massive amount of energy and light. Everything faded away to reveal Jecht standing there. Tidus approached his father and they hugged...awkwardly. The man sagged in Tidus' arms and he was too heavy for the blonde to hold up. He set his father down gently and kneeled beside him.   
  
"You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're crying..."   
  
Tidus wiped his watering eyes. "You know...for the first time, I'm glad...to have you as my father." He stood and wiped his eyes again. "You know, I should..."   
  
"No, Tidus, there's no time!!"   
  
The group looked up to see a massive blob of black energy circled high above the group.   
  
"You stay away!" Rikku shouted at it.   
  
"Tidus...you know what to do." Jecht said, his voice weakening. "The Aeons!"   
  
Suddenly the Fayth appeared in a circle around Tidus.   
  
"Call us!" They cried.   
  
"Call them!" Jecht ordered.   
  
The man convulsed and then evaporated into pyreflies. The mass of energy continued to circle the group.   
  
"Yes..." Tidus murmured.   
  
A surge of pain coursed through Auron's body. The man grunted in pain and lurched forward.   
  
"Auron!" Rin cried, steadying the man. "What's wrong??"   
  
"I...have a...confession to make..."   
  
"What...?"   
  
The Al Bhed backed away as a few pyreflies exited Auron's body and flew away.   
  
"Yunalesca...killed me..." Auron ground out. More pain ripped through his body. "I am unsent but I am aging too fast. My body is shutting down...killing itself...turning me into a fiend."   
  
Everyone was silent. Tears were pooling in Rin's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't tell you..."   
  
Rikku winced as Rin smacked Auron sharply across the mouth.   
  
"I deserved that..." Auron said.   
  
Rin raised his hand again. The swordsman braced himself for another slap but the Al Bhed gently touched his cheek, making Auron look at him. The blonde said nothing but he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Auron's. The older guardian clutched the back of Rin's shirt, keeping their lips locked despite the pain pounding in his veins. The kiss soon broke and Rin and Auron wrapped their arms around each other. Auron looked at Tidus over Rin's shoulder.   
  
"Do it..."   
  
Tidus raised his sword in shaky hands and started sending his guardian. Tears spilled down Rin's cheeks as Auron's body became less and less solid. Soon he couldn't hold onto the man anymore and hugged himself. The swordsman reached out to touch Rin's cheek one last time before he vanished in a cloud of pyreflies. Tidus' fingers felt numb and he almost dropped his sword. Lulu looked up to see the swirling mass of black energy heading straight for them.   
  
"Here it comes!!" She exclaimed.   
  
The blob slammed into the sword. Red energy flew everywhere. The group was swallowed up by white light once again. The light vanished and the party found themselves standing on a large stone platform in the middle of red mist. Tidus was staring up at the huge malevolent red and black blob. It flew away and he turned to face his guardians.   
  
"Tidus!" Rikku cried.   
  
The blonde nodded and summoned Cerberus. The mass of energy zoomed down at an amazing speed and smacked into the Aeon's body. Cerberus turned odd off-key colors as it was possessed by Yu Yevon. The guardians kept it at bay while Tidus sent the Aeon. Cerberus fell to the ground, turned into pyreflies, and the energy mass flew up into the sky once again. They repeated this process for every single one of Tidus' aeons: Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Leviathan, Bahamut, Anima, and Phoenix. Taking a deep breath Tidus started sending Sin. The black mass swirled and coiled about in the air like it was in pain. Millions upon millions of pyreflies appeared and started spiraling into the sky. Suddenly everything started to tremble violently. The platform started to crack beneath Tidus' feet.   
  
"Come on!" They heard Cid's voice yell.   
  
The group looked up to see the airship part through the red clouds. They climbed up a rope ladder onto the outside deck. Tidus continued the sending as Raylei guided the ship out of Sin.   
  
"It's following us!" Rikku cried.   
  
The black energy was chasing after the airship. Tidus kept sending. More and more pyreflies flew past the group. The Fayth stuck to Mount Gagazet vanished. The Fayth trapped in their stone prisons were freed and the statues cracked and dried up. The energy was still chasing them. Unafraid, the summoner kept sending. The ship had just exited Sin when the energy flew at Tidus with amazing speed.   
  
"Tidus!!" Wakka cried.   
  
The energy formed into a man that Tidus assumed was once Yu Yevon.   
  
"I will not let you destroy my greatest creation!" The fiend howled.   
  
Tidus and Yevon clashed swords once before the summoner pierced his sword right through Yu Yevon's middle.   
  
"No...!" The former man shrieked. "NO!"   
  
The skeletal man pushed himself off Tidus' sword and staggered towards the end of the airship. Black blood oozed all over the deck. The blonde finished the sending, his hands shaking.   
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Yu Yevon wailed, literally exploding into pyreflies.   
  
Sin spiraled into the ocean below and exploded in a HUGE mass of yellow energy and light. Everything shook slightly and the sound of cheers from Bevelle and its surrounding areas could be heard.   
  
"Tidus! You did it!!" Wakka cried.   
  
Tidus didn't answer. A shower of white sparkles encased the blonde. He'd used Curaga on himself. Rikku stepped forward.   
  
"Tidus...?"   
  
_Drip..._ Rikku looked down and her eyes widened. A fat drop of blood hit the deck between Tidus' feet. The summoner's body started to tremble. He dropped his sword and crumpled to the deck.   
  
"TIDUS!" Rikku screamed running to him.   
  
Tidus' other guardians quickly ran to the boy's side. Rikku had scooped him into her arms as best she could. She was crying hysterically and had her hand pressed tightly against a wound. Everyone finally realized what happened. When Tidus stabbed Yu Yevon, Yu Yevon had stabbed Tidus right back. The other man's sword had cleaved Tidus' sun tattoo in half. The summoner was dying.   
  
"Tidus!" Wakka sobbed, falling to his knees beside Rikku and Tidus.   
  
The blonde looked over at his lover. He tried to speak but his throat was full of blood. Nothing came from his lips except for a few blood bubbles. This only made Wakka cry harder. Tears blinded Lulu as she vainly poured Potions and Hi-Potions onto the wound. Rin had his forehead resting against Rikku's shoulder, tears were running down his cheeks too. Kimahri sat in silent shock beside Wakka. Tears rolled through the Ronso's blue fur.   
  
"Don't leave me!!" Wakka cried, hugging the summoner and Rikku. Warm blood soaked the band of the redhead's jeans in seconds. "Tidus!! Don't leave me!!"   
  
The summoner made a choking noise and lifted one bloody hand up. He grabbed onto Wakka's forearm with the strength he had left.   
  
"Love....you....." He murmured, more blood spilling from his lips.   
  
"Don't die!!" Rikku cried but she knew it was useless.   
  
"I'm sorry..." A male voice said.   
  
The group looked up to see Jecht standing there. He walked over to the huddled group. He gently pried Wakka off Tidus and lifted the summoner from Rikku's arms. The girl's middle was covered in blood.   
  
"No!" She cried. "You can't take him!!"   
  
"I have to..." Jecht whispered.   
  
The man looked down into his son's teary eyes. Tears built up in Jecht's eyes as well and he looked at Tidus' guardians.   
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
"NO!" Wakka cried, lunging at Jecht. "You can't!!"   
  
Lulu gasped as Wakka fell right through Jecht and Tidus, crashing to the deck. The redhead lay there. A pyrefly flew right by his face. Lulu and Rin went to Wakka's side. Jecht started carrying Tidus towards the end of the airship. Wakka pushed himself up onto his knees, crying. Tidus watched his lover cry until he took his last breath. A solitary tear ran down Jecht's face as his only son died in his arms. Without looking back Jecht, holding Tidus tightly in his arms, jumped off the edge of the airship into the yellow energy below. Lulu and Rin were hugging Wakka tightly afraid the redhead might jump too if they let go. Kimahri held a hysterical and near hyperventilating Rikku in his arms.   
  
"I love you too..." Wakka whispered, his tears pooling on Rin's shirt.   
  
"Look..." Lulu whispered hoarsely.   
  
A small cloud of pyreflies rose up from the deck and floated Tidus' sword over to Wakka. The redhead took it and the pyreflies flew away.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Rikku approached the microphone and looked around at the people that crowded the Bevelle Amphitheater. Thousands more were outside the amphitheater and millions were watching the address on spheres.   
  
"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious." Rikku started her speech, but had to pause as a sob threatened to escape her throat.   
  
A comforting hand laid itself on the girl's shoulder. Lulu and the rest of Tidus' guardians were gathered behind the girl. Even Wakka, who held Tidus' sword in his trembling hands. Rikku wiped her nose with a tissue and continued.   
  
"Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody...Now, Sin is finally dead."   
  
Despite the fact that almost everyone in the audience was crying they started clapping and cheering. Rikku looked down at Luzzu. He and the other Crusaders were locked in a tight salute. Tears were running down the man's cheeks.   
  
"Now, Spira is ours again. Working together...Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."   
  
The crowd broke into another round of applause.   
  
"Never forget those who were lost." Rikku continued. "They gave their lives for us. Auron gave his life for us. Tidus gave his life for us!!" More tears rolled down her cheeks. "Let's never forget them! Let us remember them for what they were and still are: Spira's Light!!!"   
  
Everyone got to their feet in a standing ovation and they clapped and cheered louder than before. Rikku stepped aside and Lulu took over. The Al Bhed below the podium started to play music and Lulu started to sing.   
  
**kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni   
oyoida kokoro   
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni   
hazunda koe **

tsuki ga yureru kagami ni   
furueta kokoro   
hoshi ga nagare koboreta   
yawarakai namida 

suteki da ne?   
futari te wo tori aruketa nara   
ikitai yo   
kimi no machi ie ude no naka 

sono mune   
karada azuke   
yoi ni magire   
yumemiru 

kaze wa tomari kotoba wa   
yasashii maboroshi   
kumo wa yabure ashita wa   
tooku no koe 

tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo   
nagareta kokoro   
hoshi ga yurete koboreta   
kakusenai namida 

suteki da ne?   
futari te wo tori aruketa nara   
ikitai yo   
kimi no machi ie ude no naka 

sono kao   
sotto furete   
asa ni tokeru   
yumemiru   
  
_The End..._   
R&R Please. 


End file.
